Rise of Mariposa
by imthepunchlord
Summary: When one of the two most powerful miraculouses falls into the wrong hands, the Black Cat is awakened to get it back; and gets unexpected help from a once lost butterfly.
1. Foiled Luck

**This fic was inspired by my-insanity-is-an-artform on tumblr, who first came up with the idea of Mariposa. It's got two teasers to this idea, Oops and Plans and Risks.**

* * *

The red and black earrings were bounced about in the palm that held them, slanted eyes rolling over the detail of them lazily, a slight smile twitching the lips up. It was really amazing that little things like this could be so powerful. Could offer so much...

Across from the holder, a little red god with black spots grimaced darkly as she glared at the human with big blue eyes. "They're not yours to use," she voiced, her soft tone scolding and harsh.

"You're not exactly taking them from me," the wielder returned lightly.

The little god didn't reply, glaring up. If she wasn't so small, the glare might've been rather frightful.

Might've.

The holder chuckled as a new thought bubbled to mind, "Are you even able to?"

"There are consequences to misusing them," the little god warned.

"And what sort of consequences would those be?"

The little god didn't answer. The wielder scoffed, "I bet there aren't even consequences, are there?" Not waiting for an answer, they slipped the earrings on, grinning as they felt the magic tickle the air as the miraculous latch onto them. "What's the power?"

The ladybug god's blue eyes narrowed.

"What's the power," the order came again, dark and coy with authority.

The little god flinched. Then looked away with a scowl. Breathing in, the little god slowly answered, "The ladybug miraculous is one of good luck, order, and creation. It should be used for _good_ , and should be used by an ideal _chosen_."

"Good thing I chose them."

The little god scoffs.

"How do I work it?"

"You can fix anything dama—"

"I don't _care_ about fixing anything."

"Well, that's _largely_ what the earrings are used for. Fixing what's _damaged_."

 _"Tikki."_

The little god shifted, grimacing as she hugged herself. "When transformed, whatever situation you're in, you have good luck on your side. Your chances of success are increased to a near certainty."

The wielder smiled, pleased. "So I get to be lucky."

Tikki didn't answer.

"Tell me about this power of creation."

"...Two powers, Lucky Charm, which creates an item that secures your success. And it, and your weapon, are used to do Miraculous Ladybug, which fixes-"

"So Lucky Charm lets me win at everything?"

With a furious look, the little red god confirmed, "Yes."

"How delicious," came the purr, one finger coming up to trace over the earring. "How do I activate it."

Tikki kept stubbornly quiet.

"Tell me how to activate the earrings, Tikki!"

"...A command is what activates them. Spots on sparks the transformation."

"How do I drop it?"

"...Spots off."

With a devious smile, they called, "Tikki, spots on!"

The little god grimaced as she was sucked up into an earring, washing the wielder in a vibrant pink light, leaving a light reddish yellow suit with lumpy black spots to cover them. Looking over at their mirror, pleased with the design. Idle fingers came to lightly tap the yo-yo curiously. "No wings," they murmured, "how strange." Unclasping the yo-yo, they gave an experimental swing, beaming as it started to spin about naturally, no trouble in what they wanted it to do. This was doable.

Stopping the yo-yo and catching it easily, the red-dressed figure slipped towards their balcony, smirking at the unsuspecting city, painted over by the sunset.

"Ladybug," came the contemplative whisper.

It felt too childish and soft of a name.

Heaven forbids Ladybird.

That sounded downright gentle.

There was no interest to be the gentle healer that Tikki declared the earrings were for.

Red Beetle... that sounded too coarse for their tastes.

 _Maybe_ Coccinella... Coccinelle...

No. Both seemed... flashy.

"Harlequin," the whisper came, replacing the previous name. The smile grew and eyes gleamed.

That sounded far better to their ears...

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _In a large dark room, long forgotten and abandoned, lay a small brooch with a thick layer of dust. Covered and smudged, it's color was lost to idle time, and it's being entirely hidden in the shadows. The dark gem of it flickered, like a spark that was trying to flare into a flame. With a determined flick, it flared off in a soft, purple light._

 _The only light to glow in the large room._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In a small, pitch-black room, a soft shy blue light gleamed, revealing a small peacock shaped piece of jewelry, leaning against the portrait of a blonde woman with summer green eyes and a bright smile._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In a dim room, a little green god jerks away with a frightened gasp. Near him, a record player pulses with startled magic. With a sharp cry for his partner, the little god flew out, leaving the magic to buzz and sizzle._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Adrien tried to walk as slowly as possible as his photographer ducked around him, snapping an array of wild shots, trying to capture him in the soft glow of morning. "Hold it!" he cried and Adrien froze, not moving a muscle as he heard the fast chirp of clicks.

"Eccellente!" he cried, then waved Adrien to sit on the fountain rim. "Give me bashful look, like thinking of your amore!"

Adrien offered the camera a bashful, fond smile as he thought of his Maman.

"Now-"

"Can we take a break?" Adrien hurriedly asked, perking in his seat on the rim. He spared a nervous glance over at Nathalie, but she was distracted on her cell, brow furrowed as she sorted through her contacts and emails. With an upcoming fashion contest in the works, both her and Père were busy getting ready for it. This was his chance to ease his busy load a little.

He glanced to the photographer, hopeful and nervous.

That depended if he got the ok...

Considering him, the photographer flashed him a reassuring smile and gave a nod. "Fifteen minutes!" he declared.

Slumping in relief, Adrien got up and stretched, happy for the break.

It's been shoot after shoot after shoot.

He was ready this contest to be done.

Sighing as he dropped from his stretch, Adrien slowly and carefully walked about, keeping wary eyes on Nathalie. It would all be over if she caught him. But her back stayed to him, grumbling angrily into her cell. Grinning at her distraction, he allowed himself to relax and look around the park they were shooting at. It was one of the closer parks to his home, and a bit more secluded. Very few seemed to know and visit it. An ideal place to do a shoot unbothered by any fans.

The only other people he could see were two girls in pigtails hanging out across the way, occupied with a sketchbook. He could faintly hear the little girl babble on from where he stood, the words flying out of her mouth so fast, he couldn't catch just what she was talking about.

The older girl with her just smiled and nodded, looking very amused as she watched the smaller draw away.

It was very cute.

The little girl met his stare, and grinned. Giving him a big wave, she called, "Hi! You're very pretty!"

The older girl next to her looked up curiously, then shared a small, shy smile, waving to him alongside the little girl.

With an eager grin, Adrien waved back, happy to humor them.

He thought about going over, saying hi and asking what the girl was drawing; only to blink as the dark haired girl perked in alarm, standing up and looking ready to rush over. Looking back, his eyes widened when he saw an old man on the ground, his cane lying a few feet away. Adrien hurried over, reaching for him and asking, "You ok?"

The old man blinked at him, eyeing him for a moment before smiling, accepting his offered hand. "Thank you," he bid. "I'm fine. It was just a small trip."

"I'm glad to hear that," Adrien said.

"Adrien!" Nathalie harshly called out, her voice thick with agitation and stress. He tensed, realizing that he had just walked into her line of sight. He turned sharply, meeting her scowling eyes. "Get back to work!"

Adrien deflated. The old man leaned over, eyeing her. "I'm sorry," he offered the boy.

"It's ok." The words left his mouth easily as Adrien sighed. There was a high chance she was going to notice anyway. Flashing the old man a reassuring grin, he bid, "Stay safe!" and slipped towards the photographer, informing him that he was ready to get back to work.

Behind him, the old man smiled, very pleased.

In is pocket, magic buzzed, eager and alive.

He found the Black Cat.

He turned to eye the two girls across the way, considering the dark haired girl that was pointing to the drawing and providing tips on the doodle while the younger girl listened intently. He considered for a moment. There was promise before him, he doesn't doubt that the girl would have rushed over if the boy hadn't been closer.

He would happily test her... but what to give? He knew immediately what was the best for her, what would be best for them both; but that was sadly in the wrong hands.

Not that what he had left wouldn't work with her...

Sighing, he went to sit on a bench, observing and considering.

She was of fire, he could suspect. The light in her eyes, how she drew the girl's attention with her words, how she held herself.

But her flame small and shy.

For this, that flame shouldn't be so shy and weak.

It needed to be strong.

Needed to be fierce.

Perhaps not the Fox. She can work it well enough, she was very passionate and clever, and elusive; but the Fox would grow that flame too slowly, it'll never shine like it should. He needs her fire to blaze and shine. To be Black Cat's guiding light.

No, the Fox wouldn't do for her.

Now the Bee, that held some possibility.

Bee could make that fire grow and shine and flourish. But not have her go out of control. Bee would be a good influence. Grow that fire, encourage productivity, the guidance, the leadership.

He hummed, pleased as he considered her.

Yes.

Of what he had left, Bee held the most promise to her. It wasn't the most ideal for her, but the given situation, it would be for the best. Bee would be good for her. And if it comes to it, he could search for a fitting Fox. Bee and Fox would be fitting partners for Black Cat, a solid replacement of yang for the lack of Ladybug at his side.

But Black Cat and Bee may be enough, even more so since this was a rare, fortunate find for him.

A rare match.

Two halves of a whole.

They could be just enough.

He watched the two girls rise, walking away hand in hand as they chatted.

But he needed to test her first, just to be sure and-

He gave a start at the nervous shift in his pocket. Reaching up, he patted it gently.

The Ladybug active.

To confirm it, a red blur dove by, cackling as they sped past the park; and startled a car enough that it swerved and started to head for the two girls. It had skidded to a halt before it even got close, but the older still reacted, grabbing the smaller and dove out the way, rolling slightly as she curled around the younger. Everyone rushed towards them, alarmed, and the old man caught sight of the older sitting up, rubbing her wrist with a pained wince.

He frowned mournfully.

The Bee was an active and confrontal miraculous.

An injury, no matter how small, would buffer the Bee's use.

He'd have to wait till she was better, and he'd have to hope that the Black Cat's ill luck would poison the Ladybug's good luck, enough for the boy to last till this girl recovered well enough.

But he was satisfied with what he saw.

She was selfless, and her reflexes sharp.

She was worthy of a miraculous.

She would help this century's Black Cat.

Maybe even one day soon take up the true mantle of Ladybug.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he slipped into his room and dropped to the couch. The day certainly turned out more eventful than he thought it would be. Two girls almost getting by a car. And that...

Well, he didn't quite know what he saw.

Something red, that was for sure.

Red and flying.

It left him unnerved.

Pulling out his cell, he flipped through the web, trying to find some report about that red blur. They weren't the only ones to see it. The red blur was seen all over Paris. No one knew what it was or why it was zipping around.

How unnerving.

He pursed his lips, a little annoyed and a little nervous. If there was something strange running around, his time outside was going to be even more limited. Adrien grimaced, wincing at the realization that this may cut down his plea to go to a public school. Père was just warming up to the idea, and he was so close to going!

And then this... whatever that was.

That was going to ruin everything!

The worst part was, there was nothing Adrien could do about this.

Sighing, he turned to his side, pouting.

Only to blink when he noticed a small black box set on his coffee table in front of his couch.

...When did he have this?

Curious, he reached for it, taking the little black box and rolling it around for inspection. Red ink gleamed in the light, lovely and mysterious. Adrien's brow furrowed as he traced them. He didn't recognize these characters. And he still didn't recognize this box. Just... where did it come from? Did he own this? If he did, why leave it out in the open?

Pursing his lips, he cracked it open.

He caught sight of a black ring with a green cat paw print before light exploded out right into his face. Yelping Adrien toppled off the couch and bumped his elbow on the edge of his coffee table. Gritting his teeth at the tingling pain in his limb, he looked up to see the light replaced with a yawning, little black cat like creature. Lazy green eyes turned to him, blinking slowly as Adrien took in the little being with wonder.

The creature scoffs, jerking Adrien out of his gape. "You're what I have to work with?"

Adrien's jaw dropped lower.

It _talked_ too!

 _Woah._

Getting up, he reached for the little creature, asking in awe, "You some kind of genie?" Or maybe a demon?

It didn't look like some sweet fairy or magical being he's seen in fairy tales and anime.

But it did remind him of them.

But why was it here?

Before _him_!

Was it here to grant wishes? Make a deal?

Or was it about the red-

The creature scoffs once more, drawing away from the boy before he could touch it. The creature scolds, "Don't compare me to such twisted beings. People pleasers and tricksters." The being grumbled under... his breath? Sounded like a he. Shooting Adrien a dark look, the creature states, "Do yourself a favor Kid, don't get mixed up with jinns." Then the cat paused, making an, "Ooooooh," sound.

He dove down and picked up Adrien's remote, inspecting it curiously. "Is this food?" the small thing asked aloud, then brought it down and took a bite at it. Only to jerk back and hiss as the plastic bounced off little fangs. The little being threw the remote away in disgust, sticking his tongue out after it.

Not caring about his remote, Adrien eagerly followed it, asking in childlike wonder and curiosity. "So what are you then?" Adrien leaned closer as he peered at it. "If you're not a geni, er, jinn?"

The creature eyed him strangely, drawing away once more, floating deeper into Adrien's vast room. With a roll of his eyes and shake of his head, the being grumbles, "Humans," and seats himself on the back of Adrien's couch, far from the blond's curious reach. Tugging at a whisker, the creature declares, "I'm Plagg, kwami of the black cat miraculous. The miraculous of destruction and misfortune."

Then Plagg blinked down at the couch, then reached over and patted it curiously, noting how soft it was.

Adrien falters, raising a brow at that. "Destruction and misfortune?" he repeats warily. Pursing his lips, Adrien glanced to his window, eyeing the silver frames that laid shadowed cell bars to his floor.

Plagg let out a purr, a big bragging grin on his curling lips. "One of the most powerful miraculouses. I am rightfully feared." Floating down, he moved the little black box up, showing Adrien the ring. "And right now, the Black Cat is needed." Meeting Adrien's wide eyes, he clarifies, " _You_ are needed."

Adrien takes the box, lightly touching the black ring. He meets the... the kwami's lazy gaze. "Me?"

Plagg gave a confirming hum.

"Why?"

Humming, the kwami vaguely states, "A miraculous is being misused. We're _supposed_ to be used for good. But every now and then, some _idiot_ gets a hold of us and typically, it takes another miraculous or two to stop that idiot. The Black Cat is the best option as of now."

Adrien took the ring out of the box, letting it rest in his palm. "So... I get to be a hero?" he asked excitedly, glancing down at Plagg for confirmation. "A superhero?"

Plagg shrugs. "Yeah sure, whatever works this century."

"How does it work?" Adrien asked excitedly, crawling closer the kwami and making the little being float away again, whiskers twitching. "What are my powers? Is that my hero name? Black Cat? Do I like, uh, work completely solo? You said one or two so do I have a partner? Who am I up against? What do I need to do exactly? And-"

"Cool it there Kid," Plagg huffed.

Adrien immediately went quiet, peering at Plagg attentively.

"Eager Kitten," Plagg grumbles, dropping down onto the armrest of the couch, far from the excitable human child. "First off, I don't care what name you go by. Every chosen went by a different name. Some simply stuck with Black Cat; I had one call herself Mau, another went by Bast. Another was Paka. The names go on. Call yourself whatever you want."

Blinking, Adrien glanced down at the ring, wide-eyed. "How many Black Cats-"

"Powers," Plagg cuts in, his whiskers giving an annoyed twitch, "include all the instincts and capabilities of a cat. Out of all other miraculouses, the black cat, is the _best_ fighter." Plagg puffs up, purring. "We can take damage, we can be fast, and we can deal damage right back. And of course, have the power of misfortune on our side." Plagg's eyes gleamed coyly as he gave a toothy grin. "Bad luck will come off of you, and it is used against your opponents. And then there's Cataclysm."

"Cataclysm," Adrien repeats. He could feel a tingle in his palm, the ring reacting to the word. He glanced down at it in wonder. It fell still, silent in his palm. Plagg continued, drawing Adrien's gaze back to him.

"The power of ruin," Plagg said. "You can destroy something in any way you want. That tv over there," Plagg points, "you can make that crumble into a pile of ash, or you can make it malfunction and flip out. With Cataclysm, you control how something is destroyed."

"Cool!" Adrien breathed.

Plagg flew into Adrien's face, startling the blond. He waving a paw, he said, "I can't stress enough though Kid, be _wise_ with that power. Once you break something, _you_ cannot fix it."

Adrien drew away slightly, a little wide-eyed. "I-I can't?"

Plagg crossed his arms, tail twitching. "That's the only true drawback and weakness of the black cat miraculous. It can destroy anything, and be used to protect, but it can never _heal_. Or _fix_ anything. What you break, will stay broken. A different miraculous or magic would be needed to fix any damage you do, or time will have to take it's course in fixing it. Or leave it broken." Plagg tugged a whisker, looking thoughtful. "It has lead to the Black Cat... not being fondly viewed historically." Especially in Europe, where a great fear of black cats sparked.

Adrien blinked at that, turning his green eyes down to the ring.

Plagg quickly continued, "But that doesn't really matter. Your objective isn't to destroy." With another toothy smile, Plagg purred, "You're objective is misfortune. Giving bad luck to one. You don't have to destroy anything unless it helps you."

Narrowing his eyes in determination, Adrien stood up, setting the ring on his finger. He gave a start at the tickling touch of something washing over him. It was both enlightening and... and ominous. Shoving that feeling back, he turned to Plagg determined and eager. "Who am I facing?"

Considering the human, the little cat looked a bit pleased. "You're facing the one who holds the ladybug miraculous. It's a miraculous of creation and-"

"Alright! How do I become a hero?"

Shooting him an annoyed look, the kwami answers, "Claws out activates the transformation."

"Claws out!" Adrien commands, earning a startled look from the black kwami. He cried out in alarm as he was sucked into the ring, black and golden green light washed over Adrien, swallowing up his being and leaving a black attire in its wake.

"Woah," Adrien breathed as the transformation completed, holding up his hand and taking in the claws that gleamed on his fingertips. Eagerly, he went to his bathroom, taking in his appearance.

The model in him preened, pleased with what he saw.

He looked good.

He looked like a true cat hero.

With ears, a tail, a bell, cat eyes, and everything! And there was even a little silver bar, attached to his belt.

Tentatively, he reached up and touched his ears, frowning when he couldn't quite feel them between his fingertips, even when he bent them. He did feel a ghost of them moving. Turning to his tail, he found it was more of an extended belt than a tail, he didn't feel anything when he pressed a claw into it, though he did feet it when he gave it a tug.

"This is really cool Plagg," he voiced aloud, dropping his tail and turning to himself in the mirror, unable to help himself in striking out some cool poses.

Only Plagg didn't answer.

It was complete silence around him.

Faltering a little, Adrien shook his head and straightened.

He had a ladybug miraculous to get!

Black Cat was needed!

...And a different name was to be picked. He didn't quite like Black Cat as a hero name. He wanted something classier. Cooler.

Adrien shook his head. There were more important things to focus on. Going to his window, he opened it and took a moment to lean out. Everything was sharper. He could hear so many things in the streets below. Children laughing in a park down the way. The mumble of conversations below. The distant bark of a dog. He could see details at a distance that would've been blurry before; his sense of smell was sharper.

Without thinking, his body did a little excited wiggle.

This was so cool!

He jumped up onto the window frame, belt tail stretched out for balance.

He pursed his lips, humming as he looked over the streets. Where could the ladybug miraculous be?

He wasn't going to find it staring out like this. Adrien was giddy that he'd have to go _out_ and find it.

Leaning forward, he eyed the closest tree. Could he make that jump?

Curious, he reached back and drew forward the silver bar clipped to his belt. It came easy, fit perfectly in his black glove. With a flick of his wrist, he jumped a little when it extended out into a staff. Another flick and it stretched out again. With an excited shuffle, Adrien jumped out of the window, pointing the silver staff down to the ground. It grew out, slamming onto the yard and carrying him towards the closest tree.

Adrien slammed into it, grunting when he was bounced and jumped around firm branches. He sunk his claws into the wood, steadying himself. With a click, the staff shrunk back to its original size. Blinking at it, he grinned. This was so cool!

Sinking his claws a little deeper, Adrien rightened himself and eagerly started to scale up the tree. He burst out of the top, not noticing the leaves and twigs tangled up in his hair. Instead, he looked around expectantly, ears echoing his excitement, twitching and twirling about.

Where could that miraculous be...?

On a whim, he jumps out towards an empty street, and easily jumped up to the closest building, acing the three stories like it was nothing.

Giddy, Adrien dashed off, feeling alive and rejuvenated.

He felt like he could do anything!

 _Nothing_ could stop him!

* * *

The yo-yo swung lazily from the edge of a roof, contemplative.

A jewelry store stood below it, _Gabriel_ fashioned on the front of it, right below wide skylights. Much like the rest of the city, it was painted in a soft pink glow of a setting sun.

Some of the finest works of Gabriel Agreste was found here.

And if what Tikki said was true, it'd be _easy_ for the taking. It should go Harlequin's way.

A startled pigeon dove by, cooing in alarm and Harlequin tensed, staring after it.

There were soft clicks behind them, that sounded like claws bouncing off the tiles, something heavy and big drawing near. Harlequin looked back, catching sight of gleaming green eyes.

A dark body surged forward and Harlequin dropped off the roof, throwing the yo-yo out and catching a near chimney, swerving around and safely landing on the roof. The dark figure yowled out, crashing through the skylights and jerking the jewelry store's alarm on. Not waiting to see who that was, Harlequin fled, not stopping they reached home. The instant they dropped onto the balcony, they ordered, "Spots off!"

The magic fled away and Tikki burst out. Before she could dive away, her tail was grabbed and she was jerked down. Her squeak was cut off when a hand firmly grabbed her.

"Who was that? _What_ was that?!"

Grimacing, Tikki shook her head, keeping her lips tight.

She was shaken about, fingers giving a light, warning squeeze.

 _"Who was that?"_

Tikki bit down on the hand that held her, startling the wielder enough to drop her. Before she could escape, fast fingers grabbed one of her antennas, jerking her to a stop.

A high pitched, pained screamed left the kwami and Tikki was immediately released. The little god dropped to the floor, shaking as she curled up, tenderly rubbing her antenna.

A quiet, wary order came again. "Who was that?"

With a shaky breath, Tikki softly answered, "Black Cat. T-that was Black Cat."

"Who is Black Cat?"

Tikki sat up, breathing hard as she turned her watering eyes up to the wielder, glaring.

Fingers threateningly came near her and Tikki flinched away. "M-my counter," she answered reluctantly. "The ladybug miraculous is creation and good luck, Black Cat is bad, bad luck and destruction."

The wielder leaned back, humming thoughtfully. "So my other half."

Tikki dove away to the other side of the room, shooting a dark glare. Safe from reach, the kwami gritted out, "Black Cat isn't _your_ other half."

Before wielder could move, Tikki hid away into the vanity.

* * *

Heart pounding and shaken, Adrien clumsily dropped back into his bathroom.

For a moment he froze, listening for anyone that was near or looking for him.

Silence rang on and he sighed in relief before getting up and coming before his mirror. He twisted around, eyeing his back for any glass shards.

He didn't see any on his back.

The black leather-like material just gleamed back, shining with reflective colors of blue and purple and green. He twisted around, checking his front critically. No glass shards in the front.

Well, that was one perk for this day.

No damage was done.

Though he did feel sore.

And had accidentally broken into his father's own store.

A great first outing...

Frowning, he held up his claws. "Claws out," he ordered.

Nothing changed.

He was still dressed as a black cat.

"Plagg?" he called, tapping the ring.

The kwami didn't answer or appear.

A little nervous, Adrien took off the ring. The magic fell away, taking the suit with it, and Adrien shuddered a little when he felt it leave. Plagg zipped out, crossing his arms and giving Adrien an unimpressed look.

Adrien winced. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It, it could've gone better."

"You think?" Plagg said, one ear twitching.

Cringing, Adrien hurried out, "I'm really sorry..."

Plagg simply hummed and dove for the counter, dropping down to sniff a bottle of soap, drawing away with disgust.

Licking his lips nervously as he watched the little god mutter, Adrien tentatively asked, "Are you going to take the ring back...?"

Plagg whips around, giving the boy an odd look. "Take the ring back?" he repeats.

"I messed up," Adrien stated, offering a now silver ring to the kwami.

Staring at the boy for a minute, Plagg broke out a cackle, hugging his stomach as he chortled at the dumbfound blond. "You think I'd take the ring back because of one little mishap?!" Plagg fell to the counter, his laughter dying into snickers. Eyeing Adrien, he lightly states, "It's going to take more than accidentally breaking into a store to get rejected to be Black Cat."

Adrien blinked in surprise, glancing down at the silver ring. "R-really?"

"Of course," Plagg snorts. "You're a silly kitten, dumb with youth and inexperience. It's expected that you'll make mistakes here and there." Tugging a whisker, Plagg sighed, "Now you know to think before you leap. Or at least, don't make so big of a jump next time."

Adrien looked away, blushing. Straightening, he slipped the silver ring back on, relaxing as he felt the magic latch onto him again. Much more comfortable than before. He glanced at Plagg, still a little unsure. "I didn't get the ladybug miraculous though..."

"Unsurprising," Plagg commented. "It's not easy to get a miraculous back. Which is why sometimes, it takes at least two to secure getting one back. For sure it'll take more than one try for you."

Adrien perked. "So I will have a partner?" he asked, hopeful and excited.

Plagg shrugged. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see... Till someone pops up, just assume you're on your own."

Adrien drooped.

Plagg waved his pout away. "Big day today," he said lightly. "Don't fret about it. You can try again tomorrow."

Adrien smiles, bringing his hand up and twirling the silver ring. He promised, "I'll get the ladybug miraculous back."

Humming, Plagg agreed, "I'm sure you will. Now, get me some food. I haven't eaten in so long..." The kwami fell back, moaning.

"Oh sure!" Adrien said, leaping to the opportunity to please the little being. "What do you want? Fish? Chicken? I can get you anything!" Anything as thanks for letting him have this chance. For letting him keep the ring and keep trying despite his mistake. This, this was amazing!

Plagg grinned as he sat up, his little tail giving an excited twitch. "Camembert."

Adrien falters. He stares down at the kwami, blinking. "Camembert?"

"Camembert."

...It was a little less amazing.


	2. Follow a Butterfly

**In this edit/rewrite, biggest changes are in the middle all concerning Adrien and Gabriel.**

 **Ch 3 is has become where the story will really start changing.**

* * *

Tongue stuck out between her lips, Marinette glared down at the page before her. Her left hand shook slightly as she held the pencil, awkward and alien. This was not the first time she had to draw left handed. She could do this, it was going to look great, and come out decent, at least. She hoped.

No! It will!

It'll be passable at least!

Marinette was resolute.

Her bad luck wasn't going to get her this time!

Determined, she rested the pencil's point to the blank page. The pencil trembled and Marinette narrowed her eyes. Concentrating hard and struggling to keep it steady, she traced a line out. Only it came out as an unappealing squiggle. Not straight like she wanted.

Humming her displeasure, she drew away to glare at it.

Then her wrapped up wrist.

Then to Notre Dame looming across from her home.

Sighing, she sticks the pencil behind her ear and slumps in her lounge chair.

She had gotten lucky that that worst she got from that near encounter was a bruised wrist, but she didn't feel that lucky at this moment. She couldn't move her right hand, her dominant hand, without feeling pain and that restricted her to not being able to do... anything.

She couldn't make clothes or accessories.

She couldn't bake.

She couldn't even draw!

"Knowing my luck," she mutters to herself, glancing down at her wrist, "this'll take another week."

Her Maman was sure that it would be right as rain by the end of this week, Marinette wasn't going to get her hopes up.

Marinette turned her gaze down to her sketchbook, eyeing that offensive scribble.

How to make this work...?

Before she could move, her trapdoor burst open. "MARINETTE!"

The dark haired girl jumped with a squeal, sending her sketchbook into the air. She tensed, watching it hover for a moment, before falling down, past her terrace railing. Scrambling up, Marinette gripped her railing, wincing as she watched the book hit the ground hard. A tired sound, somewhere between a squeak and a groan, bubbled out of her.

Alya came up beside her, wincing as she peered down. "Sorry," she offered weakly.

"It's ok," Marinette returned tiredly. She'll go down and get it. "There wasn't anything important on it anyway..." Just a squiggle. One she'll probably end up erasing. Turning to Alya, she asked, "What's up?"

Alya jumped, a big smile on her lips as she excited said, "They were seen again!"

Marinette winced at the statement, turning away as Alya pulled out her cell. "Look! We got a picture!" She showed the dark haired girl the blurry image of something black pursuing a red figure.

"Third sighting?" Marinette guessed.

"For Red," Alya said, "second for Black." She scrolled down, skimming comments. "No one's sure if these guys are heroes or not. Black broke into a jewelry store! But he didn't take anything, just left, so maybe Red threw him in? Maybe they're enemies?"

"Maybe," Marinette murmured, lightly rubbing over her bruised wrist. Quietly she bid, "I don't think that Red is a hero."

"Should've stopped that," Alya agreed, turning her gaze down towards her best friend's wrist. "That wasn't a great way to introduce themselves as a hero."

Marinette looked up, blinking when she caught sight of a white butterfly flying past lazily. Staring after it, Marinette absently comments, "If they are heroes."

* * *

Near Notre Dame was where Adrien did his hunting this evening. Crouching, Adrien prowled around, nose twitching as he sought the Ladybug. He stomped when he heard near movement. He whipped towards them, catching sight of a red and black leg before it drew back into the shadows, seemingly nervous.

He crouched down, ready to pounce.

Only to pause when the Ladybug spoke out. "You're my other half."

He paused, blinking at the statement. He sat up, giving her a curious tilt of his head. "What?"

"Black Cat," the Ladybug continues, a smile in their tone, sounding warm and welcoming, "you're my other half. Where I'm the lucky creator, you're the unlucky destroyer."

He blinked in surprise.

Plagg hadn't mentioned this.

"So," Adrien gritted out, shoving this fact back.

It didn't matter.

He was supposed to get the miraculous back.

That was it.

"We're two halves of a whole Black Cat," the Ladybug insisted, "we're partners. You should be joining me, not fighting me."

"Logically," he said, "same to you."

The Ladybug was quiet before breaking out into a laugh. "You do know what we have, right?"

He crouches low, tail twitching.

"We have the greatest power at our fingertips. And they're not going to do anything to stop us. No one will. Might as well-"

He dove at the Ladybug, slashing.

The Ladybug darted around, dancing away from his claws easily. "A shame," came the unapologetic note. "We could've been great."

He retorted, "Give up the miraculous Ladyb-"

He was tripped by a foot and flung away by steady hands, towards the edge of the building. He instinctively sunk his claws into a gargoyle, scraping up the back of its head as he held tightly to it, body hanging over the Seine. He spared a wary glance to the silver river below, body cringing instinctively at the sight of it. He shoved the feeling back. It was ok.

Just got to climb back up-

He looked up when he heard a sneer.

"It's Harlequin, Black Cat."

Harlequin was crouched before him, blocking any chance for Adrien to scale up. "And I'll take that ring since you're not going to put it to good use." With a smirk, Harlequin adds, "You're quite horrible with it anyway. I didn't think anyone could suck at being a hero like this."

That black glove was coming for his ring.

But Adrien froze, stiff at Harlequin's words.

He knows they got them roughly the same time, Harlequin a little before him.

And yet, already Harlequin has mastered the ladybug miraculous, directing good luck against him, cursing him with his own misfortune, able to get around easily. Already had the miraculous mastered and down…

That glove was nearly upon his ring.

They were going to take it, probably master it better than him and…

He jerked his claws back, sinking them into the back of the gargoyle's head, jerking him lower, hanging him over the dark Seine below, much to Harlequin's surprise.

He couldn't let that happen.

Harlequin could not have both.

He glanced at down at the river, considering his options, ignoring how his stomach churned slightly.

He turned back to Harlequin, stating to that smug smirk, "It's Chat Noir."

He let go, dropping down into the Seine, watching Harlequin gape.

It was a satisfying sight.

Only to end up ruined by the river.

Adrien thought he'd be fine.

That he'd make it.

He was a decent swimmer.

He should be fine, especially with the suit.

He forgot the cat factor.

That most cats didn't agree with water.

As soon as he hit the water, he panicked. It was overwhelming, it was cold, it was pressuring; it was a loud roar in his ears that frightened him. He thrashed beneath the waves. Slashed at the water, trying to get something to ground himself.

But he was too free, floating in a suffocating space.

His chest was burning, instinct nearly pushing him to open his mouth, gasp for breath, but logic kept it closed, knowing water would just rush in.

He needed air.

Needed to get out.

He, he was in the water.

He, he was sinking.

He was going to die.

He wasn't going to make it.

He-

Something grabbed his wrist, a small hand curling around the cuffs behind his claws, squeezing it.

Adrien latched onto the being, jerking and wiggling, barely noting the stray kicks at his sides. He just clutched them, trying to stay connected.

He was going to die if he ever let go.

He burst out above the surface with a desperate gasp, choking and hacking when he wound up swallowing water and air.

Faintly he could hear another cough beside his head, felt a tug as he was pulled along.

Adrien kicked out blindly, clutching his savior.

As soon as he felt the grounding touch of cement, his claws latched onto the flat surface, hauling them both out of the water and collapsing, gasping and coughing and shaking from the experience.

"You... you ok?" a shaky voice asked beside him. A hand went over his claws, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Adrien barely noticed, giving himself instinctive shakes, trying to get the water off, hating how it clung and slid down his skin, hating how heavy it made his hair, hating how it was in his ears.

Neither noticed the faint flash of pink that happened near them down the way.

"I..." he started, shaky, only to jump at a loud scream.

"She's bleeding! He scratched her up!" a girl somewhere near screamed. "She's bleeding!"

...What?

He turned to his savior, recognizing her as the girl from the park, the one that had been with the little girl. Now she was soaked from diving in after him. She was currently staring off to the side, frowning as the girl in the distance continued to scream, drawing a police officer over.

Adrien looked down at her arms, feeling cold.

They were bloody, just as the girl had proclaimed.

She had punctures and scratches from his panicked claws, red smearing down along with the water.

He had scratched her.

He had hurt her.

His savior.

A simple civilian.

He hurt her.

When she turned to him, blue eyes wide, Adrien jerked back, ears down against his head, his eyes apologetic and wide.

She just noticed her bloody arms, then turned and reached for him, mouth opening to speak.

Only to be jerked back by the officer, the large man snarling as he jerked his stick at the cat, "Back! Back you heathen!"

The girl in his hold stuttered out, scrambling, "No! He, he didn't-"

The officer wouldn't listen.

And neither would Adrien.

Eyes still locked on those bloody arms, he turned tail and fled, that girl still screaming in hysterics, "He scratched her! He scratched her! He's a monster!"

It echoed in his head all the way home.

* * *

"Kid."

Plagg's tone fell on deaf ears as Adrien stared at the ring in his palm, grimacing.

"It was an accident," the god persisted.

"I scratched someone," Adrien mumbled. "Someone that helped me. A civilian."

"You were a panicking cat. That tends to happen."

Adrien dug the ring into his palm, enticing a little sting of pain. It shouldn't have happened. He was a hero. Heroes shouldn't panic.

A hero shouldn't hurt someone innocent, accidental or not.

And yet he did.

He hurt someone, someone that was helping him.

He scratched them up without thought.

He met Plagg's weary gaze with a grimace, unconsciously rolling his thumb over the ring, thinking over what Harlequin said. "Maybe, maybe you should find a different Black Cat?" he suggested to Plagg.

Plagg blinked in surprise. "Because you scratched someone?!" the god uttered, squinting down at the boy.

"Because what Harlequin said is true!"

Plagg blinked in surprise.

"I'm not doing anything good," Adrien stressed, frustrated. "I can't get those earrings, my bad luck hasn't turned against Harlequin, it's turned against me! And... I hurt someone innocent, someone who helped me and... I'm not doing good Plagg. Maybe, maybe you should find a new Black Cat...?"

Plagg blinked at him, making no move to take the ring.

Adrien grimaced back at him.

With a sigh, Plagg floated up, drawing near the boy and asking, "Do you know why I chose you to be Black Cat? To be... what did you call yourself... Chat Noir?"

Adrien blinked at him.

"Because you're a sickeningly sweet kid."

Adrien was surprised, not expecting _that_. "Because I'm sweet?" he repeats, skeptical.

"You're a sickeningly sweet kid," Plagg repeats, "you hate the idea of hurting anyone in any shape or form. Even at the cost of your own happiness and comfort. And yet, it's you who wields one of the most dangerous miraculouses in the world. One I _trust_ will never misuse." Plagg gave him a look, insisting, "Being kind, that's what makes you fit for this. Though you certainly could do to plan more."

Adrien smiled slightly, a little relieved. He wrapped his hand around the ring and slipped it back on. "Thanks, Plagg."

"Don't get all mushy on me. Now where's my cheese?"

Adrien didn't move to get it though, frowning thoughtfully. He quietly asked, "Is... it true?"

"Is what true?" Plagg asked, bringing out a container of Camembert.

"That Harlequin is, is my other-"

Plagg didn't let him finish.

The god broke out into a loud chortle, clutching his sides as he heaved and cackled. He was amused enough to leave his newly opened cheese alone.

Adrien blinked at him, then pouted. "Plagg," Adrien whined.

"That is rich!" Plagg cried, "Harle, ha, Harlequin _your other half! Ha ha ha_!"

"Plagg," Adrien stressed, exaggerated.

"Nah," Plagg reassured with a chuckle. "The ladybug and black cat miraculouses may be two halves of a whole, but just because Harlequin has the earrings, doesn't mean they're your other half. Your true half is whoever Tikki chose, the true person who was meant to have those earrings. Someone that would balance you out best as Tikki does with me."

Adrien's eyes grew wide. He drew near the kwami, eagerness shining in his eyes. "Who?" he asked excitedly. Will he ever get to meet them? It felt like he should. This was his other half. His true other half. They should meet.

"I don't know," Plagg shrugged. "Can't exactly talk to Tikki and ask."

Adrien winces. "I'm sorry," he offers. If he had gotten those earrings by now…

Plagg waved him off. "So long we get her back in the end, it'll be fine." Plagg shoved the tin's top away, cooing as he drew near to greet the cheese. Making a disgusted sound, Adrien drew away and plopped into his chair, turning to his three computer screens. He missed how Plagg paused, turning slanted green eyes towards him, considering this boy.

Plagg slid the cheese up and took a considering bite, watching Adrien start to search the web, trying to find all the information he can on this Harlequin.

One that was doing better than Plagg had anticipated.

One that had the cunning and ambition that a Ladybug should have.

And that was a challenge to a kitten that has yet to learn how to plan. That was more driven to jump before he looked.

And had no guarantee of getting help. They could be on their own dealing with this Harlequin.

Perhaps Plagg should share a power, one that will make this kid think more. A power that Chat Noir does need more than Cataclysm's destruction. And now, seeing Adrien so stressed about hurting others, Plagg was encouraged.

Finishing his cheese in one big gulp, Plagg called out, "Hey Kid."

Adrien looked over.

"I got another power for you," Plagg said.

Adrien stared at him, surprised. "Another power?" Adrien repeated.

Plagg zipped up, humming his confirmation. "Something that will help you against Harlequin. Really counter that good luck she has."

"What is it?" Adrien asked, turning to Plagg, expectant.

"Misfortune."

Adrien stared at the kwami, unimpressed. "I already know that Black Cat is bad luck-"

"That's the power's name," Plagg cut in, crossing his arms, grumbling, "if I'm going to get such sass when sharing powers, then maybe I won't-"

"No! No! I'm sorry!"

"I need twice as much Camembert for this."

"...Really?"

Plagg darted back to the Camembert container, dropping in with a harrumph, keeping his back to Adrien. The blond sighed, "Ok, ok. What does Misfortune do? How can I use it?" He glanced at the ring when he felt a tickle of energy, but the silver ring didn't change.

Pleased that he got his way, Plagg flopped over, explaining, "Misfortune you _really_ harness the bad luck aspect. With it, you can control what bad things happen and how. Like, bad luck traps. You're limited to using this three times. Or once or twice, depending on how unfortunate you want the bad luck to be. If you want something grand and catastrophic, well, you can't do Misfortune anymore."

Adrien hummed, considering this.

Sounds like a tricky power to use.

"Next time I see Harlequin," Adrien said.

"Sounds like a plan," Plagg encouraged. "Now where's my other Camembert?"

Adrien groaned in protest.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Alya asked, eyes roaming over the bandages on Marinette's arms. She could not look away from it. It seemed the whole school couldn't. All the attention was making Marinette's skin crawl.

She could feel the whole school's gaze linger on her and her arms. Well, except for Chloe and Sabrina, more than happy to be in their own world. The blonde was happily boasting about some new earrings she was trying out and was evidently "to die for".

Marinette didn't care to listen.

"Yes," the dark haired girl stressed with a grimace, more focused on her friend's concern. "They're just scratches, not even that bad."

And they weren't.

They may _look_ bad, but it wasn't.

The doctor said so.

Just scratches.

She just had to make sure she kept them clean, wait for them to heal, and so long as she didn't pick at scabs, she may not even have scars of this.

It was fine.

She'll be fine.

But with how many were staring at her bandaged arms, many didn't seem to think so.

She could see it in their eyes, the distrust for this black cat. It bothered her. She didn't fear him, despite the scratches. All she could remember was the horror in his gaze as he stared at her bleeding arms, looking so upset that he had hurt her, so regretful.

He had fled before she could even reach him.

She told Alya, "I'm sure it was an accident."

"A nasty one," Alya puts out.

Marinette sighed.

She didn't think he was a villain. Even with his darker attire, claws, and strange eyes. Villains didn't look horrified for hurting someone. Reaching for Alya, Marinette tugged her along, eager to get to class, to escape the gazes of students staring at her arms.

Thankfully Alya understood, speeding up so they both could slip in.

Marinette stopped for a moment when her classmates' gazes locked on her. She offered them a sheepish smile then hurried up the steps to her seat.

"Are you ok?" Mylene asked nervously when Marinette drew near her seat.

Marinette offered her a small smile. "I'm ok," she reassured. "Just a few scratches."

"For that many wrappings?" Nino asked, raising a brow as Alya sat beside Marinette, turning to eye her arms.

Marinette shrugged sheepishly. "Papa and Maman kinda overreacted?"

"You did almost drown saving a supervillain, one who repaid you by scratching you up," Alya grumbled softly. Neither mentioned the car that had almost hit her and Manon. Not a real close call since it stopped before it could get close, but still quite unnerving. Understandably, Manon didn't want to go back to the park for a while.

Nino grimaced. Then clearing his throat, he brought up, "So, in lighter news, I hear we're getting a new classmate."

Alya raised a brow. "Someone's joining us this late?"

Nino shrugged. "Just overheard it from the teachers."

As the two started to discuss the possible new student, Marinette lurched forward, resting her head on her cool desk.

Faintly she heard Bustier call for order and her two friends turned to the front.

She peered out the window, not paying attention to Bustier as she started off the plan today. She just stared out, not thinking about anything, just relaxing. Marinette was roused from her numb thoughts when she caught sight of a white butterfly flying by.

Intrigued, she watched it swerve, drawing near and resting on the outside window, flapping it's wings curiously, peering into the classroom.

It stayed there the whole period.

* * *

So many things to be done. So little time.

Gabriel sighed, pinching his brow in mild frustration and impatience. He could not wait for this contest to be over.

Even more so with how tired Adrien's been lately.

Nathalie has reported that the boy's been yawning and sleepy-eyed lately. Something he could not have.

Gabriel was looking forward to giving his son a well-deserved break after this.

He was eager to get a break himself, spend a while designing and trying out ideas for fun, his own personal entertainment.

Stepping away from his work, he checked his email, blinking when he saw one from Adrien.

Another request to go to school.

He eyed the polite plead, considering it.

She had brought this up a few times herself, that maybe they were overreacting, maybe it would be fine to let Adrien go. For almost fourteen years, nothing has happened or approached them.

Both of them were considering it.

For letting Adrien go.

And then…

An alert popped up, snapping Gabriel from his grim thoughts, flashing at him wildly.

He clicked it.

One of his jewelry stores had been robbed.

Presumably by one of those two... villains running around.

Checking the footage, all that was seen was a rushing yo-yo before the camera was destroyed.

Gabriel froze at the sight of the yo-yo.

Then shook himself, pushing back those memories. And the slight fury that the earrings were being used as such.

Evidently, it was his Miraculous collection that had been targeted.

...What were the chances?

Gabriel closed both emails, getting up and coming over to his wife's portrait. He peered at her smile nostalgically before reaching forward and opening it and the safe behind it.

Against her smaller framed portrait, his miraculous gleamed, a bittersweet greeting.

Eyeing the peacock shaped jewel, he asked, "What are the chances old friend?"

The miraculous was still and silent, offering him no answer.

He wondered, for all it's wisdom and sight, if it even knew for sure itself.

He reached for it, taking the jewel and holding it, peering down at the lovely piece.

He considered for a moment awakening it.

If he was back, if he did survive, Gabriel should finish the job.

But the miraculous didn't respond to him.

No flicker or flare of magic.

He rolled his fingers around it, feeling the edge of the jewel press against his fingers.

Perhaps it was a sign.

Perhaps the peacock rejected him for what he's done. For what he had wanted to do.

Perhaps it won't react to his mental and emotional state, to what he'd desired, knowing he may not do what he had to.

Or maybe, it wasn't his battle to get involved with.

He knows the ladybug miraculous was being misused.

It seems the Black Cat was called to deal with it.

No reaching out to him.

But if this was him... didn't Gabriel have a right to confront him?

For what he did?

"Don't I?" he echoed it to the jewel, grimacing.

No response.

It sat in his palm, dormant.

With a shaky hand, he set it back in the safe and closed it up, hiding the peacock away from the world.

If it was him, and if it came to it, the Peacock would spread his wings once more to deal with him.

While the jewel may not agree with his thoughts and desires, both did stand for justice.

Gabriel believed he had a right to justice.

But, if it was him…

Surely he would know better than to rob his stores, that those were false miraculouses.

And if he had those earrings, he would be doing far worse.

So no, this wasn't Papill… this wasn't Hawkmoth.

Who was this then?

Sighing, he sat down, opening Adrien's email, reading over the polite quest once more, considering it. He spared a glance at his wife's portrait smiling back at him. He recalled that this was the last thing she brought up before she left on the business trip.

Of Adrien going to school.

Pap-Hawkmoth, was always so active, and could be so impatient at times.

If he would've acted, he would've acted long ago.

 _"Perhaps we're being afraid of nothing,"_ his love offered, her smile sheepish, her gaze unsure and wary. _"But, maybe it's time…"_

Gabriel closed his eyes, letting the memory hover before him.

Releasing a breath, he drew near and started to type out a response.

* * *

"You have a friend!"

Marinette gave a start, looking up at Alya with a loud, "Huh?"

With an amused smile, Alya fishes around Marinette's bag, pulling out a mirror and showing it to Marinette. The dark haired girl blinked in surprise at the white butterfly resting on her head. "When did that get there?" she wondered, tilting her head about to peer at the butterfly from different angles, a charming smile growing on her lips.

It was kinda magical to have such a shy, lovely insect land on her.

Alya shrugged, coming a little closer to peer at the pale beauty. "You know," her best friend voiced, "I notice we've been getting a lot of these guys flying around."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed slowly, turning away to peer back at her sketchbook, trying to draw with her left hand again.

Still a struggle.

With a bored shrug, Marinette offered, "Maybe it's a migration season for these guys?"

"Maybe," Alya agreed, seating herself down beside Marinette, eyeing the butterfly that still hasn't flown away. It didn't even shy from Alya when she drew close. "You know, I notice I see most of them around your bakery."

"I do have a balcony garden. Maybe they love roses?"

"True," Alya hummed. "I wonder where these guys go..."

Marinette snorts. "Following the butterflies. Ronald Weasley would've been jealous."

Alya jabs her shoulder against Marinette's, startling the butterfly enough to fly away. But then circled around, landing on Marinette's sketchbook and flapping its wings at her.

The two girls stared at it, surprised.

Then Alya hugged her close, shaking her shoulder and excitedly proclaiming, "You made a friend!" The butterfly wasn't disturbed enough to flee, instead it just waved one of its little arms up at Marinette.

...It did almost look like it was beckoning her.

Alya noticed too. She whispered-screamed, "Girl we should follow it."

Marinette scoffed, brushing such a notion away. "It's just a butterfly Alya, it's going to take us all over the city. We got things to do." With that, she waved the butterfly away. Satisfied that it was gone, resumed trying to sketch, and Alya watching her struggle.

Had she looked up, she would've noticed that the butterfly hadn't left.

It was perched above on a light post, watching them.

* * *

Music notes filled the room, practiced and perfect.

Flawless.

Precise.

In accordance to his father and music teacher, this was how music was supposed to be. Perfect, elegant, precise, and flowing. No strange notes to ruin the piece, just a constant, pleasant lull to sing in the ears of any that would listen.

Robotically, Adrien moved and played about.

Long fingers moved swiftly with practiced eased, finding and pressing down on notes he knew like the back of his hand. Notes he could play with his eyes closed. Notes he sometimes did play with his eyes closed.

So used to playing this how it's supposed to, Adrien just allowed his body to move on its own, not paying attention to what keys he reached for. All the while his mind wandered and drifted, rolling with the elegant white noise he made.

His thoughts rolled around Harlequin.

The memory of black gloves reaching for his ring, the music rising with tension as he recalled it.

He remembered the girl that saved him, with eyes as blue as the sky, dark hair gleaming with blue like crow feathers in the light.

The music went low and sorrowful as he recalled the red littered over her biceps, the thin dribble doing down her pale arms.

His mind drifted towards Misfortun—

His cell went off, and in his surprise, Adrien hit the wrong note.

The blond instinctively flinched, jerking his hands away so he wasn't making that off-key sound anymore.

He spared a glance towards the door, half expecting his tutor to pop in and scold him.

She didn't.

Conscious that he should be playing now, Adrien unlocked his cell to check his email.

The only time he got emails were schedule updates from Nathalie or Chloe decided to update him about what was going on in her life. Or to complain about something that he could maybe help with, or at least offer an ear for her.

Adrien was surprised to find an email from his father instead.

A reply to his request to go to school.

Adrien's heart skipped a nervous beat.

His father hasn't really reached out or responded to him for a whole year, and anytime they talked, Adrien's pleads just went in one ear and out the other.

Any calls, texts, and emails were generally ignored and left unresponsive.

But his father actually responded.

It was likely to tell him no, but still, it was a response.

With shaky, eager fingers, he opened it up and read his father's response.

It was a lengthy paragraph, one full of facts and details that Adrien didn't care to know. He gave it a quick skim, looking over his father's pristine ramble, freezing when he came near the end.

 _"...after some consideration, I deem that yes, it will be acceptable for you to attend a public school. For this reason, we will ease up some of your lessons, but I do expect you to stay on top of everything..."_

His father was letting him go.

Adrien was going to school.

 _Adrien was going to school!_

Adrien jumped off the seat, racing towards the trash bin set on the other side, practically shouting, "Plagg!"

The looked up, one eye cracked open from where he was napping.

"I'm going to school! I'm being allowed to go to school!"

"Cool!" Plagg echoed, offering the boy a smile. "How about some cheese to celebrate?"

Adrien gave him a flat look. "No," Adrien said, quickly going back to the piano, ignoring Plagg's whine for cheese.

Adrien giddily sent a thank you back to his father then turned and resumed playing on the piano. Unable to help himself, the music shifted, notes tickled with levity, a musical tone inching into territories that were unknown and often discouraged.

Not that Adrien cared at this point.

He was too delighted to aim to be perfect.

He wanted the music to echo this.

To echo him going to face the unknown, his joy in about to go to school.

Better the piano singing happily than Adrien running around the manor, shouting in cheer.

Still though, Adrien was giddy with energy.

* * *

After Alya had pointed it out… Marinette noticed that yes, there were a lot of butterflies hanging around.

And she couldn't grasp why.

Paying attention, for the rest of the day, they did linger around her and her home a lot. And curiously, they didn't do usually butterfly behavior. They never landed on her flowers. They perched close to her. On her, her sketchbook, her railing, her window... and they were always waving their little arms at her, like they were beckoning her to follow them, to come with them.

It was strange and a little unnerving.

And she was finding herself... very curious.

Should she follow them...?

Like, what was the harm?

She'd have a student pass for the train and bus, she knew her way around the city.

Maybe they'd guide her to a new park waiting to pour inspiration into her.

And if not, maybe she could use a break, a change of scenery, a little adventure. Outside lingering around jewelry stores, that red villain hasn't done anything yet to hurt the public. Marinette should be ok to travel about.

And the appearances seem to be a bit random, especially since that Black Cat has been running around, hunting for the red villain.

It's enough that it seems to scare Red into hiding. To not appear too often.

She should be fine.

Tugging on her blazer, stashing her cell in her purse, calling out that she's going out, Marinette zipped outside, looking up to see a butterfly hugging the bakery window. As soon as her gaze landed on it, the butterfly took off, fluttering down the street, seemingly delighted that she was following.

Like a curious child, Marinette followed, making sure to keep up with the streets around her.

The butterfly never flew off too far from her.

On busy streets she had to wait to clear, it landed on her shoulder or on a light post, waiting for her. And the instant she could cross, it led her on.

She found it a little strange that it had no interest going to the parks they passed, so she certainly saw quite a few other butterflies there.

But as it flew on, she kept following, her curiosity too high to ignore.

It was starting to get dark when Marinette came to a neighborhood she didn't know. Buildings seemed pressed tighter together here, windows were dark, and there were barely any other sounds around.

She suspected that the neighborhood had been abandoned…

And yet the butterfly still beckoned.

It waited for her on a sidewalk corner, flapping its wings anxiously.

Marinette eyed it, then turned and eyed the surrounding buildings. She should probably start heading back... As if reading her thoughts, the butterfly flew frantically around her, twisting around and beckoning her. It flew towards a nearby building that stood across from her, a building with cracked windows and worn boards on the door. It landed on that door, then flew back to her, waving its arms.

...It really wasn't guiding her to some peaceful park with a garden, Marinette realizes, feeling queasy as she stared at the old, abandoned building.

It wanted to take her here.

...Why?

Why would a simple butterfly…

Unless it wasn't a normal butterfly.

She took a few steps back when it drew near.

It stopped, peering back with dark eyes.

Marinette gripped her purse strap, eyes frantically looking between the butterfly and building.

"What's, what's in there?" she demanded, "What, what are you?!"

The butterfly turned and landed before the building, staying still as it peered at her.

...It seemed sad?

How or why a butterfly would seem sad was beyond her... yet it left her sore thinking it sad. It was gentle so far, nothing bad has happened to her yet; she was still curious as to why it took her here... With a groan, she took nervous steps closer, ignoring the bug as it perked and danced around her.

This was how people in horror movies get killed, she mentally pointed out, working on loosening those boards so she could get in. Mindful, it wasn't through following a butterfly but still, definitely going into a creepy, empty building…

"What am I doing?" she mutters as she snapped another board off, huffing as that butterfly flew eagerly between her and the openings, anxious to see her inside.

Marinette only paused when she noticed there were more butterflies now, all drifting around, eager to greet her. Some even landed on her arm, tapping her encouragingly.

"This so weird," she mutters.

By their insistence, she wormed her way through the opening gaps, wrinkling her nose at the musk and age of the interior.

This hadn't aged well since it was abandoned.

Despite this, the butterflies didn't care, zipping away and fluttering deeper into the building, beckoning her.

She followed them slowly, taking in the sights, taking careful steps in case the floor beneath her broke. Marinette stopped at one wall, sucking in a sharp gasp. On the wall were slash marks, like some monster had taken a wild swing at the wall.

The butterflies pressed on her, insisting her to walk by it.

It's ok, they seemed to stress out.

 _It's ok, it's a nightmare long gone._

 _There's nothing to fear._

And with shaky steps, Marinette listened, hurrying past the slash marks and going further into the building.

They guided her to a stairwell, and she stopped once more, this time staring down at dried blood that stained the steps, and more slash marks and dents and cracks on the surrounding walls.

"What happened?!" she asked aloud, taking steps back.

The butterflies flew about frantically, pleading for her to continue.

She gripped her bag's strap, unsure.

The butterflies went still, sad. They waved to her, pleading. She shook her head, repeating, "What happened?!"

A soft whisper tickled the air, the butterflies twitching.

 _An old nightmare…_

Some butterflies flew up, continuing on till only one stayed, gazing at her.

Wincing, she stared up at them, then the patient butterfly waiting on the steps. Slowly, she drew near, letting it come and rest on her hand, tapping her encouragingly. She took slow steps up, listening for anything up ahead. She kept her hand set to the wall as she went up, hoping that the steps beneath her wouldn't break under her weight.

There was a gaping entrance before her, where she could see the ghostly butterflies drifting around in it. The butterfly on her hand eagerly flew off, joining its siblings in the dark room.

Marinette crept after it, blinking at the large round room before her, filled with butterflies, and had a large, circular window set in the front.

A window that was cracked and a had a large slab of it smashed out.

Hugging herself nervously, she crept deeper into the room, looking around.

There didn't seem to be anything he-

There was a soft glow on the bottom of the floor, instantly drawing her gaze down to it.

Something small and purple gleamed back at her. Before Marinette could move, the butterflies swarmed around her, landing on her and freezing her in place in surprise. Seconds ticked by as they rested on her, tapping her, flicking their wings.

The glow on the floor flickered and slowly they all flew off and flew towards it.

She watched with awe as they disappeared into that light, flickering out of existence.

This, they, they weren't natural.

This, whatever this was, this…

Marinette couldn't even decide, just watching the swarm flicker and disappear as they landed on whatever was on the floor.

The last butterfly landed but didn't disappear. It stared at her, tapping the glowing orb on the ground.

Slowly, she drew near, crouching down beside it.

The last butterfly disappeared in a flicker.

The little orb glowed on, expectant and welcoming.

Slowly, she reached for it. The instant her fingers touched the smooth surface, a wave of... sensations hit her, it felt warm, it felt encasing, it felt overwhelming. It was like she was being tackled and dragged down into an ocean of emotion and sensations and-

Marinette jerked away, surprised.

Her finger tingled in response, and she rolled fingers reflexively, eyeing the little jewel with wide eyes.

The glow of the jewel dimmed considerably; it almost seemed apologetic, sheepish, and nervous?

Warily, she reached for it again, jerking back when it gleamed excitedly, then quickly dimmed, waiting for her.

Her finger touches the smooth surface once more.

This time, the sensation was bearable.

It felt like a warm hand wrapping around hers, it felt like the hold of a kneeling person, tugging at her hand, pleading to be helped up from a fall.

She helped it.

Her fingers slid around the round jewel, picking it up and bouncing it in her palm.

That glow flared out, offering tingling mixes of emotions from it. Happy, jittery, nervous... Marinette stood shakily, echoing the jewel as she stared down at it with wide eyes.

Drawing near the broken window, she held the jewel out to the dimming day, looking it over.

It was a brooch.

A dark little brooch with a little silver frame wrapped around the bottom. Fiddling with the side, she was surprised to find it open.

Open with a portrait of a smiling beautiful woman.

She tilts her head at it curiously, then snaps the jewel closed, eyeing it. That, that felt private…

But, what was this doing here?

What was this?

What were those butterflies?

What, what had happened here?

She glanced outside, wincing when she noticed the sun practically set.

She had to hurry home.

She'll get answers later.

Wrapping her hands around the little jewel, considering it, Marinette dropped it in her purse and hurried back down the stairs to head home.

She'll figure out this jewel when she was safely home.

When she was safely home.


	3. New Faces

Marinette gripped her purse strap tightly as she hurried down the street, sparing wild looks around her, conscious of the risks that come at night, especially in a neighborhood she didn't know, and one that was wore down and forgotten like this.

Marinette doubted anything would happen, but nothing was certain in life.

And Marinette didn't want to risk anything.

Just the mere thought pushed her to hurry, eager to get to the safety of her home. A home that was a bit aways away.

She was going to be ok, she told herself.

Nothing was going to happe—

She jumped when she heard a sound above.

A gleeful shout rang through the air, one that made her jerk and looked around wildly, trying to locate the chortle that followed it.

 _"WHOOOOOOOOO!"_

She saw something move above her, spinning in a fancy flourish, and met a flash flicker of green eyes looking down.

The figure came to a sudden stop on one of the roofs, stumbling a bit, then drawing near, green eyes looking down at her, wide-eyed and surprised.

She gaped back, equally surprised.

It was that cat.

What was he doing here?

By looks of it, he looked surprised to be here too, sparing a fast glance around his surroundings.

Marinette fiddled with her strap, unsure what to do with him here.

Call out a hello?

Or would that end up scaring him away?

She can just remember the horror on his face as he took in her scratched arms.

Right now, as he looked down warily towards, he looked like he was contemplating fleeing.

Marinette moved to call out to him, only he moved faster.

She watched as he jumped high into the air, doing a barrel roll and landing in a crouch near her.

He sat in a crouch, peering at her with big, wide eyes. His smile so shaky, he looked like he was trying to keep it up.

Marinette stared back, equally surprised.

He offered her a shy, awkward smile. "Hi," he greeted.

She returned it, offering him a wave, only to wince when her wrist stung, protesting the movement. "Hello."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, eyeing the other, a bit unsure what to make of the other. Scrambling for a conversation, she said, "I'm glad you're ok…" She winced apologetically as his gaze slid down to her arms.

Quietly, he murmured, "Certainly better than you…"

"I'm ok," she reassured, "they're just scratches and you were scared and…"

He just gave a shy nod, reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked so torn up, so sad, so unsure.

It had her slumping, her heart going out to the fretting cat.

It didn't feel right to see him so glum, so upset over something she didn't blame him for. He was scared.

Straightening her shoulders, resolute, she drew near, jerking his attention to her. She crouched down, offering her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Marinette."

He blinked at the offered hand, then carefully reached his claws back, only to stop, sparing a wary glance to his claws.

Marinette made the first move, intertwining their fingers.

Meeting his green eyes, she asked, "So what's your name Chaton?"

He snorted, his tail giving an amused swish. "Do I look like a kitten to you?"

"Yes. Yes, you do," she said.

He shoots her a playful frown, then stood, pulling her up after him. " _Chat_ Noir," he corrected.

With a grin, she said, "Nice to meet you, Chaton Noir."

She laughed when he shot her a pout.

Then his gaze slid down to her arms once again, asking, "Are you ok? Really ok?"

She looked down at her bound up hands, reassuring, "Yeah, they're just scratches. They'll fade away soon enough."

"I am sorry."

"It's ok," she insisted, sparing a wary glance towards the towering buildings. "Is, is Red about too?"

He blinked. "Red?"

"The uh, Ladybug-"

"Harlequin," he growled the name, looking away with a huff, his ears going flat on his head. He shook his head. "Not about. At least, I haven't seen…"

"Glad to hear that," she murmured.

He nodded in agreement, looking around with her as if searching for Harlequin. Then it clicked in his head that this was a bit rougher side of Paris.

He shouldn't be here, and yet it seemed he raced here, drunk from joy.

And _she_ shouldn't be here too.

Turning to her with a frown, he crossed his arms as Marinette gave him a curious blink. He asked, "What are you doing out here? At night? Alone?"

She stiffened, her smile turning a bit grim. "Heading home," she said.

Chat narrowed his eyes, humming at that.

He drew near, leaning into her space. "How far is home...?"

She opens her mouth to reassure that it's not far, only to close it as she grimly noted that home would be roughly two hours away.

She was going to be in so much trouble…

Catching on that she was likely far, he offered, jabbing his thumb back in a random direction, "I can take you home."

Marinette stared at him. "You can?" she uttered in surprise.

"Yes!" Unable to help himself, he eagerly bragged, "I can get you back in no time!"

"...How?"

He puffed out his chest, claws set to his hips. "I'm a strong cat."

She looked the hero up and down, taking in his slim, skinny form, and his noodle arms. Was he strong?

Well, maybe.

He can jump pretty high, and she did see him move pretty quickly.

But… could he really take her weight?

Catching onto her skepticism, he gave her an offended gasp. "Doubting me Princess? Meowch."

She gave him a flat look. "Did, did you just-"

"Would you give this knight a chivalrous chance? See you home safe?" Make up for what he did. The least he could do.

Marinette looked him over, considering him.

Chat stood tensely for a few seconds, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she said, "I live near Notre Dame." Shyly she clasped hands together, a flutter going through her.

He beamed.

Drawing near, Chat crouched down, bearing his back to her. Looking over his shoulder, he called, "Climb on Princess! I assure you, I don't bite."

She slowly came over and awkwardly climbed on, feeling a firm warm back press at her stomach, her thighs rest on both side. She squeaked when he stood up, catching her legs and supporting her, not minding how she gripped his shoulders, her head pressed close to his.

"I got you," he reassured.

She gave a nervous nod.

Bouncing on his heels, Chat raced down the street, surprising her with his speed and how easily he carried her. She squealed when he jumped up, easily scaling up the building and to the roof, not minding Marinette tightening her grip on him and pressing her face to his shoulder.

He stopped on the roof, looking around for Harlequin one last time, just to be sure, before rushing off towards Notre Dame, locked on getting this little lady home.

* * *

The whole race there, Marinette held tight to the hero as he moved, feeling his body curve and shift beneath her as he ran and jumped. Sometimes for big gaps between buildings, Marinette could swear that when he jumped over, they flying over the Parisian streets.

As thrilling as it was, she still couldn't help but tighten her grip on him each time they moved and jumped, unused to this rush, this way of travel.

"How you doing back there?" Chat called out, Notre Dame in sight.

"Ok!" she reassured, looking down, watching the Seine run alongside them. "It just takes some getting used too."

He laughed at that. "I love this way of travel!"

Still, to make it easier, when they reached Notre Dame, he dropped steadily before the grand cathedral. As soon as they were solid and set on the ground, Marinette's legs dropped from his side and hit the ground with a clumsy plop, and wobbled underneath her. Till her legs were steady, she kept her arms around Chat's shoulders, blinking as she came down from the rush.

Chat stood patiently while waiting for her to recover, turning to flash her a grin. "You did very well for a first timer, especially with no powers."

"Oh good," Marinette responded, feeling steady enough to back away, allowing Chat to turn and face her, the cat eyeing her windblown hair. She gave him a frown when he snickered. "What?"

With a very cat-like smirk, he just said, "Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, before deciding to simply set it go. Clasping her hands together, she said, "Thanks, for bringing me home."

"Anytime," he promised. "You can count on me to come save the day." He gave her a flirtatious wink.

Surprised, she commented with slightly pink cheeks, "Confident much?"

He set a claw on his chest, stating, "Well, I am the coolest cat around."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm so clawsome, I even awe myself."

"Ok Chat."

He just grinned, like a smug kitten who got the cream. Only his smile dropped as he spared a lingering glance towards her wrapped up arms. He voiced, "You take care, ok? If you need anything, any help at all, don't be afraid to ask."

"Don't worry," she said, "if I need you, I'll make a cat signal and shine up in the evening sky."

He laughed. "My own cat signal! That sounds meowvelous!"

He surprised her when he took her hand and pressed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. "Till our paths cross again, Princess," he bid, then turned and darted away, easily disappearing into the night.

Marinette peered after him, even when she couldn't see him anymore, caught up in her curiosity.

Chat Noir.

He was... interesting.

With a hum, she stretched out then wandered home, purse bouncing off her hip. Inside she met her parents' curious questions with reassurance, wound up losing time and just caught up drawing.

As she slipped up into her room, the day caught up to her, her body slumping with exhaustion. Going to her desk, she set her purse down, opening it up and taking out the now still, dormant brooch.

It was still dark and plain in her hand. No spark of life to it. No more butterflies. Just a plain jewel.

It was so that for a moment, she wondered if she possible daydreamed the butterflies guiding her to it.

But, they did.

How else can she explain her finding this brooch?

Her encounter with Chat Noir?

The butterflies happened.

There was more to this brooch than meets the eye.

But as she tiredly moved it about, looking it over, nothing popped out.

No more spark of life.

No more flicker.

With a considerate pause, she clicked the brooch open once more, eyeing the image of a smiling woman once more.

"Who are you?" she wondered aloud.

Of course, there was no answer.

A brooch cannot talk or respond, at least verbally, though it did seem alive enough when she came for it.

She closed up the cap and eyed the dark cover.

When it still didn't' respond, she set it down, and went to bed, taking over off her blazer and shoes, too tired to change into anything else. She crawled and wriggled her way under the pink sheets, wincing when she put weight on her sore wrist. Plopping down with a sigh, Marinette laid still on her pink pillow, staring out at the adjacent wall, her mind in a foggy whirl.

After what seemed like hours, her heavy eyes fell closed, and she was out and asleep.

Down below on her desk, the brooch flickered with a forceful flare.

In a soft glow, an ivory butterfly rose out, stumbling slightly from where it stood on the brooch. After a moment of rest, it fluttered up, drifting around the room.

* * *

Adrien stood at his desk, twitchy with giddiness, looking over everything, making sure he had everything. He was going to his first day of school _tomorrow_.

Actually going!

Evidently his parents, his mother at least, was considering it enough to get much of the paperwork done beforehand. Now his father finished that paperwork, and Adrien was going to go to school tomorrow and he was so excited he wasn't sure he could even sleep tonight and he wanted to make sure he had everything ready now that he had a rush around Paris to get rid of most of that energy and-

"I gotta say," Plagg voiced, floating near, looking over the display of school stuff Adrien laid out over a desk, making sure he had everything, "you're probably the first kid I ever had that's excited to go school."

"Well, I always wanted to go to school," Adrien told the little god.

"You _never_ went?"

"Never," Adrien confirmed, "Mama and Father always said it was too dangerous. So I never went to school, never made any friends, well, besides Chloe but we don't talk too often. I only met her because Mama was friends with the mayor."

But surely he'll make more now that he's going to school!

Lots more!

Speaking of which, he already made a friend, hadn't he?

Excited and hopeful, he asked Plagg, "Think Marinette goes to Francoise Dupont?"

"You're little girlfriend?"

Adrien quickly corrected with a slight blush, "She's not my girlfriend!" He fondly corrected, "She's my first friend."

"Sure, sure," Plagg scoffed, rolling his eyes at his chosen.

"Anyway! Francoise Dupont is super close to Notre Dame and she lives near Notre Dame so you think she goes there?" Adrien asked.

"Dunno," Plagg said. "I suppose you'll see tomorrow."

Adrien gave his kwami a pout, and turned back to the desk, checking it over for the fifth time to make sure he had everything.

All school books for class.

His bag, which was big enough for Plagg and some tins of Camembert.

His schedule which he made sure to memorize.

His cell was charged up and ready for tomorrow.

Speaking of which, Adrien considered texting Chloe, let her know the good news. He knows she goes to Francoise Dupont.

She would be delighted that he was finally joining her to school.

He decided not too. It'd be a pleasant surprise for her when he arrived.

His thoughts drifted to Marinette, her bright blue eyes gleaming with amusement at his puns delight her scoffs. Her confident declaration to make a making him a cat signal. Just the memory brought an amused smile to his lips.

He really, truly hopes she'll be at Francoise Dupont.

She was a joy to be around, he felt alive and welcomed at her side. He'd also be lying if he said he didn't want to make it up to her for scratching her, even if she said it was ok and she doesn't hold it against him.

He hoped it will be so.

He gave a start when his cell chimed.

He was even more surprised to see a text from his father.

 _'Adrien. Go to bed.'_

He smiled despite the order, heart fluttering in delight.

Things were looking up.

Adrien felt good about this.

Things were going to right henceforth.

* * *

There was a tickle on her nose. A light, fluttering touch. Marinette wrinkled and rolled her nose, relaxing when it went away. Only for it to come back, tapping her nose once more. Making a displeased sound, she rolled away from that touch, sighing as she was left alone in peace once more.

Then that light touch came and danced upon her brow.

With a growl, she moved to swat it away.

It was back seconds later.

She snapped up, huffing, "What?!"

She blinked sleepily at the white butterfly floated before her, settling down on her knee. It gave her a cheery wave.

Marinette stared at it, long and hard.

The butterfly went still, unsure, peering at her with curious dark eyes.

Finally Marinette murmured, "It wasn't a dream."

The butterfly's wings gave a chirpy flap.

With a tired sound, Marinette flopped back down, smearing her hands over her face, groaning out as she tried to wake.

Butterfly brooch.

She had a mysterious butterfly brooch in her room.

Had a magical ability to make butterflies.

What does one do with that?

There was a playful tap at her hand and she parted them to peer at the butterfly dancing over her. With her gaze on it, it darted away. She sat up enough to watch it zip down to the lower section of her room.

Thinking it was leaving her alone now, she rolled to her side to fall back asleep, only it came zipping back, tickling her cheek this time as it tried to wake her up, making her utter loud sounds of protest.

She did give a start when she heard her mother call, _"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!"_

She jerked up, surprising the butterfly.

It scrambled out of the way as Marinette scrambled out of bed and hurried downstairs to get ready and grab a quick breakfast.

The butterfly settled on the railing, slumping slightly.

Then it perked up when Marinette rushed back in, heading for her closest for a fresh garb of clothes, a croissant hanging from her mouth.

The butterfly dove at her, darting around her, making her pause at its insistence. She stared at it when it went to her desk, landing on the dark jewel and tapping it, pleading and persistent. She went towards it, taking her croissant in one hand as she chewed up the bite in her mouth. With her other hand, she picked up the brooch, considering it. The butterfly peered up at her with hopeful dark eyes.

Swallowing, she looked between the butterfly and the brooch. She moved to say something to it, only to jerk when her mother called, _"Marinette."_

She set the brooch down, insisting, "Later!" and zipped out of the room, barely remembering to grab her school bag.

The butterfly sat still on the desk, then faded away as it drooped.

* * *

Chloe hummed happily as she looked over herself in her handheld mirror, tilting her head about to admire the dark earrings she wore. She adored them so much. They were utterly perfect. The greatest-

Chloe paused when there was unfamiliar movement in her peripheral vision.

A strange mix of a color of red and charcoal.

She looked up at what had to be the new student that was coming here.

A girl Chloe didn't care to catch the name of.

A girl Chloe won't bother with, so long as she stayed out of her way.

Though, Chloe was finding herself annoyed with how the girl just stood still, looking over the room.

Chloe called out, "You're quite an eyesore, aren't you?"

The girl turned to Chloe, flashed her a smile, then went to the back of the room, choosing to sit next to Nathanael.

Out of sight, and out of mind.

That was one annoyance out of the way.

For now, she'll definitely have to meet with that girl later to make it clear who ruled this school, but first…

Chloe popped out some gum, happily popping it in and giving it a quick chew.

Then getting up, she went over to Marinette's seat and stuck the damp piece on the smooth wood, ignoring the disapproving stares that were set on her.

She had only a moment to enjoy the satisfying feeling before there was a surprise cry. "CHLOE!"

She turned, gasping when she saw Adrien at the bottom of the room, gaping at her horror.

"Adrihoney!" she cried in delight.

He didn't return the happy greeting. He rushed up to her, demanding, "What are you doing?!" He crouched down, trying to remove the gum.

Pouting, unhappy that this reunion wasn't going as she wanted, she said, "Just a prank Adrien."

He gave her a frown, then moved to get rid of the gum as best he could.

Frowning down at him, she asked, "What are you even doing here?"

He mumbled something back, too locked on removing the gum to really respond.

Before Chloe could push to ask again, a growl sounded out.

 _"What are you doing?!"_

Adrien jerked up, Chloe looking over his head to see Marinette has finally arrived, a gaping Alya standing behind her, and a curious and unsure Nino.

And Marinette was mad, her gaze locked on Adrien.

The blond tensed under the furious stare, freezing at the fact that yes, Marinette was here, that this was her seat, and by her furious and disappointed stare, she assumed that it was him who set the gum down.

"I-" Adrien started to say.

"No," Marinette cut in, rubbing her face and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I don't want to hear it. Just, just move."

"But-"

"Come on Adrien," Chloe called out, "she's not worth our time."

Marinette shot Chloe a tired glare.

Adrien scrambled back, and Marinette prowled up and set a napkin over the gum. She met Chloe's haughty stare and slid into her seat with a disappointed huff.

Alya sat down next to her, glaring at Adrien.

With a dejected slump, he awkwardly sat down beside a boy in a cap and with glasses, one who eyed him warily, distrustful.

Adrien slumped even lower.

It wasn't supposed to go like this…

He ignored Chloe as she slipped down the stairs and into her own seat, nose in the air.

He sat unaware of the curious eyes watching him.

* * *

When the bell sounded, Adrien jumped up to pursue Marinette as she stomped by, but before he could reach her, she was grabbed and hauled out by a redheaded girl, one who gave him a sharp glare. Adrien faltered in his steps, watching them go.

He heard a shuffle behind him and saw Chloe moving towards him.

Giving her a frown, he turned and hurried out after them, intent to catch up, to clear things up on what happened.

But the two were already heading downstairs to their next class.

Before Adrien could move to race after them, a voice said, "I'm new too."

He looked over his shoulder, to a girl with a slight accent, dressed in red and gray. She gave him a charming smile, green eyes warm and lovely. She reached out a hand, introducing, "I'm Lila Rossi. You want to be new kids together, Adrien Agreste?"

He gave her a polite smile, hurrying out, "Maybe sometime sure, but if you excuse me I really need to go."

He dashed down the stairwell, ignoring Lila's frown after him.

"My, my," a voice rang out behind Lila. "The eyesore is rather bold."

She turned, seeing Chloe peer at her with a narrow of her eyes, Sabrina hanging back, frowning at Lila, unsure. Lila turned to her, beaming. She said in pure delight, "Chloe Bourgeois? The Mayor's daughter? Oh, what a pleasure this is!"

Chloe hummed, flattered. "Indeed it is," Chloe said. Coming close, Chloe warned, "Flattery can only take you so far, Eyesore."

Lila just gave Chloe a curious smile, the corners of her lips going tight.

Chloe continued, sharply warning, "Stay away from my Adrien. The last thing he needs is to be bothered by you."

The girl peered at her coolly, a slight narrow in her green eyes.

For a moment, Chloe thought she was going to fight her.

Then Lila smiled and praised, "It's amazing that Adrien has someone like you watching out for him. He must be so lucky to have you."

"He is," Chloe agreed, pleased once more.

"But…"

Chloe turned back to Lila, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"I'm not too sure if it's _me_ you need to watch out for," Lila said, looking down. Chloe drew near, tensing angrily to see Adrien talking to Marinette, or at least, trying too. Not that Alya was giving him much chance. Still, her friend's gaze was locked on Marinette, for some reason, looking very bothered that she was upset with him.

A girl he just met and shouldn't have any reason to be bothered with.

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

The eyesore was right.

Something would have to be done.

And be done soon.

* * *

"Please," Adrien pleaded, "believe me, I didn't-"

"Really? Cause it looked a lot like you did," Alya cut in sharply, her arms crossed, a glare locked on him, making the blond wince.

"But I was trying to-"

"Come on dude," Nino voiced, drawing near and giving the blond a wary frown. "Just leave it alone."

The two took the chance to slip away, Nino following them.

Before Adrien could move to pursue, Plagg pushed at his chest, making him look down. Plagg peeked out and stated, "Don't bother."

"Wha- but Plagg!" Adrien protested.

"Believe me kid, they don't want to listen, they're not going to listen. Trying to get them to listen is just going to be a waste of energy. Try again later after they had a cool down."

Adrien frowned, getting what his kwami was getting at, but stared after the three wishfully. With a sigh, he followed them to next class, this time with no insistence to clear things up. Not in the mood to have attention brought to him, he moved to the back where he'd be hopefully out of sight and left alone.

All the while he stared wistfully at the three that settled in the middle of the class.

He slumped down on his desk, hoping that he'll get that chance soon.

In the middle of class, as Alya got up to grab a notebook, the new girl surprised Marinette and Nino when she slid into Alya's seat. Turning to Marinette, she set a hand on her chest, stating, "I'm so sorry you had to be harassed like that."

"It's…" Marinette trailed, realizing she can't quite say fine. She offered the girl a shrug.

"Still, he shouldn't have done that," the girl said with a sad shake of her head.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "He did do it?"

"I saw him do it," the girl confirmed. "He's friends with Chloe you know. Good friends. Two peas in a pod. Chloe Bourgeois and Adrien Agreste. Typical spoiled rich kids."

Marinette tensed. Agreste? That was one of her favorite designers. This was his son? Marinette grimaced. "Unsurprising," Marinette huffed.

"So uh, who are you?" Nino asked.

"Lila Rossi," she answered, "from Milan."

Nino whistled. "That's a drive aways."

Lila beamed. "It's thankfully shorter by plane."

"Well, welcome to Paris. I'm Nino Lahiffe."

Marinette held out her hand. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Lila took her hand, looking over the bandages on her arms. "You got those from Gatto Nero?"

"She did," Alya voiced with a tight smile. She pointed down. "That's kinda my seat."

Lila offered her a smile. "Sorry," she said, quickly sliding out and coming around, seating next to Nino.

"Tense much Alya," Nino jabbed.

"My girl's having a rough week," Alya said, plopping down rightfully beside Marinette. "I'm sticking to her like glue till it gets better."

"Aw Alya," Marinette gushed.

"Probably for the best," Lila said. "With those sharp claws running around-"

Marinette voiced, "I'm actually not too worried. Chat actually seems really nice."

Alya leaned closer, gasping, "You met him again?!"

"Yes," Marinette confirmed.

"When?!"

"Last night, he was seeing me home safe."

"What was he like?" Nino asked excitedly.

Marinette said, "He really thinks he's funny." To Alya, she quickly reassured, "He was very sorry about scratching me up."

Alya hummed, trying and failing to hide her excitement. "So, he's a hero?"

Marinette offered her a grin. "Yep."

"We have a hero in Paris!" Alya whispered-screamed.

Lila said, "Just because he says he's a hero doesn't mean he's actually one."

"That's true," Nino agreed with a slight frown.

"I think he's one," Marinette insisted.

She truly does think so.

As Mendeleiev strolled in, starting the class, Alya and Nino turned to the front with murmurs of curiosity for Chat.

Lila made no more comment on him.

And Marinette echoed her friends, unaware of the green eyes that continued to trail to her from the back.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he slid into the limo, slumping against the door the instant it was closed. Gorilla spared him a glance before driving away, the boy making no move to greet either of the two.

Nathalie eyed her charge in concern.

With how excited and eager Adrien was to go to school she expected something far… livelier.

Closing up her tablet for the moment, Nathalie turned to the boy, probing, "Adrien?"

He hummed, staring out the window dully.

She frowned. She pushed, "How was school…?"

"Not as great as I thought," Adrien murmured.

Well, that was no surprise to Nathalie.

She asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Adrien told her, "I made these girls upset with me."

"Upset how?"

"They think I was pranking them."

"And you weren't?"

"Of course not! It was…" Adrien faltered, then slumped back in his seat, sighing.

"Are you that bothered that these girls don't like you?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes. I want to be their friends. Especially this one, she's really, super cool Nat. But she's mad at me, her friend won't let me talk to her and…" He turned to her, a sad pout on his lips, his eyes so huge and sad Nathalie could've easily mistaken him for a kitten left out in the rain.

In a small voice, he asked, "What do I do?"

Nathalie cleared her throat awkwardly, looking away from Adrien, mentally trying to scramble for an answer. Here was the issue. Nathalie herself wasn't a very emotional person. Personally, she didn't really care to handle those that were emotional and sensitive. It often left her relation with Ariel Agreste quite… strange friendship.

The two got along well enough but Nathalie would be lying if she said she know how to handle Ariel when she slipped into a mood. Specifically one Gabriel wound up causing, rare as they are.

The most Nathalie found that she could do was wait it out, allow Madame Agreste to rant and rage, let loose the flood she's been struggling to contain.

She usually settled herself down, content enough to just have an ear that listened to her. But sometimes she did ask for advice. Advice Nathalie doesn't really have.

And with Ariel's son, she finds herself in a similar predicament.

Nathalie doesn't doubt that if Ariel was here, she would know what to say, how to help Adrien make this better.

And probably poke and tickle Adrien till she found out who this really super cool girl was, tease him with the possibility of this being her daughter-in-law.

But Ariel wasn't here.

And Nathalie wasn't Ariel.

She couldn't do what Ariel did.

She couldn't even dream too.

So here she was, being asked for help, being asked on what to do.

And she just didn't quite now.

Carefully, she offered, "I suppose, try and talk to these girls when you can? I'm sure they'll be reasonable." She hoped they will. She likes to think that Adrien has a good judge of character.

"I suppose," he murmured, unsure.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Nathalie reassured, focusing back on her work, having done all she could think to do with this situation.

It wasn't much but, she was no Ariel.

She herself didn't know what to do with this.

She can only offer a logical solution.

Logically, communication was the sound answer to issues.

It was just a matter of willing communication.

And that, unfortunately, no one had full control with.

* * *

Marinette crept up to her room, expecting to see at least one butterfly waiting to greet her. But when she slipped in, she blinked to find it empty of pale insects.

Just her usual pink room.

No white butterfly in sight.

The only thing that was alien was the dormant brooch left on her desk.

She came over to it, picking up the jewel, tapping the dark surface.

No response.

She opened up the brooch, eyeing the smiling blonde woman inside it. She closed it once more, frowning.

What was with this jewel?

With a hum, she went for her vanity, stopping before the mirror, eyeing her reflection and the dark brooch in her hand.

Her thoughts drifted wildly, skimming along all horror movies she's seen about cursed jewels; how the foolish got messed up and tormented.

And it all could've been avoided if they didn't wear the jewelry.

Or steal it.

Technically though, she didn't steal it.

She was guided to it by a butterfly.

Which kinda sounded silly now that she thought about it. But it was a magical butterfly, that could come and fade from existence at will, it seemed.

Though it has yet to reappear since her return for lunch.

She frowned, moved it up, letting the dark jewel hover over her shirt, right where the dark leaves of the apple blossom were, easily blending with the dark jewel, making it look the part of the design.

She wondered if she should really do it.

Technically, she doesn't know what this is.

Obviously its something, well, she could only describe it as magical. Abnormal.

Abnormal was unknown.

And the unknown was scary.

It was risky.

And yet, she can't quite shake the curiosity.

Would she really be cursed?

Would she regret clipping this on?

Personally, with butterflies, gentle and eager, being the only activity with this brooch, she doesn't think so.

But there was where she found this jewel.

The claws marks.

The dried blood.

This thing has a history.

One she was uneasy about, yet curious.

Only, she had no way of finding out, no one to take this to, no one to ask.

Only possible way to find an answer was to wear it.

But it was just a jewel, one that made butterflies. How can it possible answer?

Also brought on the question of just what could it even really do?

To her?

What was it exactly?

Her thoughts drifted to Chat Noir and Harlequin.

Was this… possibly the same as them?

Harlequin she doesn't know for sure, but Chat, she can faintly recall him wearing a ring. A jewelry piece. Just like this was.

She stared at the brooch, matching the dark leaves of her shirt.

She breathed in, reached up, and clipped it on.

She jumped when she felt a spark of energy wash over her, something reassuring and uplifting.

As if echoing it, the jewel glowed brightly and that light burst forth, shooting and hovering before. Surprised, Marinette scrambled back with a squeal, tripping over her own feet and falling back onto her pink rug.

She watched the pale pinkish purple light fade and shape into... into... she didn't know what. She, she didn't know what that was. It, it looked like a strange toy, something made up in an anime and it, it was weird and… had a big head. Small body. And wings. And, and, it was kinda drooping and…

She squealed again, instinctively drawing away when it suddenly dropped down, disappearing into her sink's bowl.

For a moment it was quiet.

She didn't move.

That thing didn't either.

Her nervousness caught up to her and she scrambled back further, hiding behind her chaise. She peeked over it, looking to her sink with wide eyes.

Still no movement.

Heart pounding, she dared creep around and ease her way closer to her vanity. She peeked down into the ivory bowl. The little purple being laid curled up in the bottom, eyes closed, it's small form unmoving.

She blinked, her fear morphing in a curious unease, heart going out to the strange butterfly mouse thing.

Was it... dead?

Intrigued, concerned, and nervous, she reached for it, lightly resting her finger on its large head. It was soft, soft and warm and delicate under her curious finger.

She blinks, her unease dispersing at the soft contact.

It almost felt like fuzz on a kitten…

She jerked back when it moved, cracking dark, purple eyes open to peer at her tiredly.

She stared back over the edge of her vanity, wide-eyed and ready to dart away if it moved at her.

"F-food," it mumbled out, curling slightly, blinking its eyes rapidly. "Fffffooood ple-please."

She rose up slightly, frowning down at it, any unease nearly wiped away from the weak plead. "Food?" she repeated. "Um, ok, ah, anything?"

"S-su, sugar..."

Well, that was easy to provide.

"Just, just a minute," she said, rushing downstairs, heading for the cupboards. She stopped before them. "What am I doing?" she muttered, taking out a container of cookies. There was some strange, talking creature in her room that popped out of a magical brooch she found and she was going to feed it.

She was going to feed the thing in her room.

Marinette paused, recalling the small being.

Small enough to fit in her palm.

Another famous theme from horror movies, how can something small be dangerous? But it was, the small cuteness a ruse and…

She recalled the small being, curled up tight and shaking, looking weak and wobbly.

The frantic, pleading butterflies leading her to it…

Clutching the container of cookies, she went up to her room, finding it still on her vanity and looking like it was asleep. Licking her lips, she asked, "Cookies?"

The being's eyes cracked open, blinking at her heavily. With a weak sound, it sat up with a wobble, teetering slightly on its haunches, the round dip of the sink not quite helping it steady itself. She popped the lid open and offering a cookie to it. The little creature took it, holding it tightly as it brought it close.

With a tired hum, it started to nibble on the cookie like a mouse would, still droopy.

Watching it eat for a moment, she set the container down, watching it.

It was so small. It really could sit in the palm of her hand.

And it was cute in some strange way, with a dark purple curl on the forehead, a grayish pale purple body, dark purple eyes. And delicate looking butterfly like wings, with curling extensions on the lower wings.

It didn't look dangerous.

Definitely strange.

But not dangerous.

And she noticed the more of the cookie it ate, the more perked it looked, looking more away, its wings rising and twitching. When it finished the cookie, it looked up, giving her a slightly and curious glance.

Not quite sure how to respond, she handed it another cookie, offering, "Um, hi?"

It gave her a warm, small smile. It reached for the cookie, returning, "Hello Marinette."

She jerked back, withdrawing the cookie in surprise.

Not expecting that cookie to suddenly leave, the small butterfly-mouse fell forward, sliding down the curve of the bowl, looking very surprised by the sudden move.

Marinette demanded, "How do you know my name?!"

Blinking, the being looked up at her. He, it was sounding like he, said, "I reached out to you. I should know your name when reaching out to you."

"That doesn't answer my question!" she said.

The being gave her a sheepish smile. He wobbled back up, sitting up and stating, "I remember all humans I touch and reach out to as butterflies."

She stared down at the being. "Those butterflies were you…?"

He nodded. "Each one is an extension of my energy. My magic. It's very tiring sending them out on my own. May I have another cookie please?"

She quickly gave him that second cookie, receiving a soft thanks from the small being. She watched it eat, this time nibbling at the cookie much faster, and once again, looking a lot more awake and alive.

"So," she started slowly, "what are you?"

The little being blinks, turning his purple gaze to her and considering her. Withdrawing from the cookie, he answered, "I'm Nooroo, kwami of the butterfly miraculous." He flashed her a smile, wings flapping happily. "I'm delighted to meet you Marinette!"

"Um, nice to meet you too, Nooroo?" she said, testing out the name, then looked at her reflection, eyeing the dark jewel that she had clipped to her shirt.

Butterfly miraculous.

Well that certainly did not sound evil.

The… kwami, beamed back at her.

"So," she started, "why did you reach out to me?"

Nooroo eagerly floated up, and Marinette withdrew in surprise.

Nooroo quickly sunk back down into the sink bowl, conscious of making her nervous. "Your help is needed Marinette," Nooroo told her. "Chat Noir needs your help. To stop Harlequin!"

She stared. "Me?"

"Yes!"

"H-how?"

Nooroo gave a cute giggle, slowly drawing near and seating himself on the sink's rim. With the cookie well balanced in one paw, he pointed to the brooch. "With the butterfly miraculous!"

She glanced down at the brooch. "I can become a hero like Chat?"

"Yes! And with the butterfly miraculous, you can make superheroes to help Chat Noir!" Nooroo told her, purple eyes gleaming with excitement.

Marinette was unsure about this.

But before she could reply to him, her mother called, "Have you eaten yet Sweetie? The break is almost over."

Marinette tensed.

Nooroo's eyes widened in alarm. "You need to eat! Here! Have my cookie!" But just as Nooroo finished, Marinette tore off, rushing downstairs to grab a quick bite. The kwami blinked after her, drooping a little as he peered at the open trapdoor.

He brought up the cookie, nibbling away and wondering if she maybe had any cinnamon rolls.


	4. Wings Rise

**I was going to wait till tomorrow to update this fic but eh, I'm ready.**

* * *

After her lunch, Marinette hurried back into her room, her thoughts whirling around the small being she left alone up there. She hoped she didn't make a mistake leaving him alone up there, that her room wouldn't be destroyed or something missing.

She doesn't feel like anything bad would happen, but it was hard to be sure.

She still didn't quite grasp what it, he, was.

Still didn't quite understand all that was going on.

Over all she was nervous, but ultimately not too alarmed.

What she encountered seemed gentle and reassuring. It felt like there was nothing to fear from the small butterfly mouse creature that went by the name of Nooroo.

At least, instinctively it felt as such.

Just as she instinctively felt fine with Chat Noir, wanting to help him more than fear him like many of Parisians did.

Nooroo sort of had that same vibe as Chat.

A sense that she could trust the little being, that there was nothing dangerous about him. At least to her. Whether that was true remained to be seen.

But she would learn more once she rejoined him. Though, she had an instinctive fright when she came up into her room and didn't instantly see Nooroo at the sink. She didn't see the little being anywhere in her room. Looking around wildly, Marinette slipped in, reaching up to nervously fiddle with the brooch, unsure. Before she can call out to him, the kwami proclaimed above her, "I love your room!"

Marinette looked up, seeing the purple being peek down at her, beaming as wings flapped about behind in, the motion excited and gleeful. He went on, looking about, arms waving about with his praise, "It's very creative and inspirational! And visually interesting! And you have flowers on your terrace! I love flowers! They're very well cared for." He turned, gazing up to the trapdoor wistfully.

"Thanks," Marinette said with a sheepish smile, still not quite used to the small being, taking in the curious sight of him peeking up past her bed. "A lot of the stuff in here I made myself. And gardening is a relaxing hobby."

Nooroo turned and gaped down at her in awe, his smile going big with glee.

Marinette offered, "And um, you can hang around my garden any time you want?"

Nooroo's smile grew, the kwami zipped about happily. "Yes please," he said, "I would like that very much!"

With a chuckle, she reassured, "No problem." Then her smile dropped, sparing a glance to her computer, seeing what time it was. Clearing her throat, Marinette started to gather up her things, wincing when she grabbed her backpack with her right hand, putting a slight strain on her wrist.

Nooroo paused in his excited dance, looking down and watching her gather up her things.

Marinette turned to him, starting to say, "Anyway, um, I need to head back to school…"

"I am ready!" Nooroo reassured, zipping down and hovering beside her, an eager smile on his lips.

Marinette blinked at him in surprise, consciously putting her bag between them. "You're coming with me?"

Nooroo's smile fell. Clasping paws together, he told her, "I'm sorry Marinette, but I cannot willingly stray away from the miraculous. I have to stay close to it, I have to stay close to you."

"Oh."

Nooroo drew away respectfully. "I'm sorry," he offered. "I know it's rather strange…"

"Nonononono," Marinette quickly reassured, then paused, and agreed, "well, yes. Yes, it is. You, you're some kind of butterfly-bug-mouse-"

"Kwami," Nooroo corrected patiently.

"And you're saying I can make heroes with this brooch that pops out butterflies and there's a cat hero running around Paris and a ladybug villain and… it's all kinda crazy!"

"A bit yes," Nooroo agreed.

"A bit doesn't even cover it!" Marinette proclaimed, making Nooroo chuckle cutely.

The two glanced down at her purse when it chimed out, alerting Marinette it was almost time.

She spared a glance at Nooroo.

He peered back to her, expectant and calm.

"So… you really can't be away from the uh miraculous?"

"Not willingly," Nooroo confirmed.

"Ok, ok," Marinette murmured, then gave the kwami a firm point. "No trouble!"

"Never!" Nooroo swore, looking very put off by the idea of causing any trouble.

"Alright, um," she brought up her pink purse, opening it to the kwami. "Will this do?"

Nooroo smiled. "It'll be perfect!" He dove into it, easily fitting into the purse with more than enough room. He peeked out against the red interior, beaming up at her, looking giddy. Marinette's own lips curled up at the cute sight, despite the strangeness of this situation.

Then shaking her head, she straightened up and declared, "Then I guess we're ready-"

"Um, Marinette?"

She paused, looking down at Nooroo.

He peered back and gently stressed, "Another thing, you cannot reveal me to anyone else. No one must know."

She blinked down at him. "No one?"

"No one," Nooroo confirmed. "It's a safety precaution for miraculous users. Especially for the Butterfly. No one must know."

"Ok," she said, nodding. She wasn't too crazy at the idea of keeping a secret but she doesn't quite know how she would be able to explain the small being to Alya or anyone if he was discovered.

Perhaps it was for the best.

It was reasonable and logical to keep him a secret.

If she was going to be a hero, there were risks to people knowing. Not only was she at risk but so were the ones she cared about.

It would be best, even if she didn't really like the idea.

"Oh, and um, Marinette?"

She turned back to the kwami still leaning out. "Yes, Nooroo?

He requested, looking up at her with his big eyes, "If you have the time and chance too, can I have some cinnamon rolls please?"

With those eyes and that sweet request, Marinette found herself unable to refuse.

And thankfully, it was an easy request to answer.

* * *

When Adrien returned to school, he found word of his arrival has spread and has finally clicked at school. As soon as he slipped into school, eyes were turned towards him, all perking at the sight of the Adrien Agreste walking their halls.

With a polite smile, Adrien greeted all who came to him, eager for an autograph. He humored many, taking out a pen and with practiced eased, jotted down his name. He was nearing his tenth autograph when there was a growl.

All jumped to see Chloe prowl up, waving them all away. "Shoo! Shoo!" she hissed, chasing many of the fans away.

Grabbing Adrien's wrist, Chloe hauled him off, huffing.

"Did you have a good lunch, Chloe?" Adrien asked, ignoring her foul mood.

"I had a good lunch," she reassured, with a huff, focused on where she was going. Though as they neared the classroom, she did spare him a fast glance over her shoulder. "But I'm more interested in you being here."

He offered her a smile. "Father finally agreed to let me go."

"It's about damn time. You know, sometimes I was considering just kidnapping you and getting you out of that house."

Adrien chuckled, "Thanks, Chlo, but you don't have to worry. I've been getting out."

She gave him a curious glance but when he didn't elaborate besides a gleeful smile she let it go.

"Well," Chloe huffed, "I wish you told me! We could've sat together! We'd have to move Nino but that's fine." She wrapped her arms around his, pulling him close. "I'd be willing to tolerate Marinette and Alya for you." She perked, gasping in delight. "You can just switch seats with Sabrina!"

Over her head, Adrien saw Nino and Alya, the latter narrowing her eyes at him, guarded. Nino beside her just frowned. Adrien, conscious of their stares, murmured, "That's ok, I'm fine with how things are."

Frowning, Chloe turned and saw those two. Scoffing, she dragged Adrien off, tutting, "Adrikins, sometimes you're just too nice."

"Is there really such a thing?" came his gentle question.

He spared one last glance to Alya and Nino before letting Chloe haul him off.

Alya and Nino peered after them, frowning. "Just what we need," Alya muttered, "two rich blonds."

Nino echoed her grumble with a sigh.

To him, Alya asked, "How long do you think it'll be till they're an item? Then they'll be that couple that rules the school."

"Oh, I don't know about that."

Alya jumped, and Nino turned to see Lila standing behind them, offering the two an amused smile. "He doesn't seem too fond of her," Lila noted. "Not too sure if they will be an item."

Nino said, "I'd feel sorry for him if so, Chloe usually always gets what she wants."

Lila hummed at that, watching the two blonds go.

All three turned when Marinette ran up to them, offering them a sheepish smile, very, very conscious of the little being she had in her purse.

Alya instantly noticed something was off. "You ok girl?"

"Yes!" Marinette quickly reassured, "Perfectly fine! Nothing going on at all!"

The three eyed her curiously and Marinette chuckled nervous, clasping her hands together behind her back and taking a shy step back. Catching onto her discomfort, Nino voiced, leaning closer to Marinette. "You smell like cookies and cinnamon rolls."

Alya elbowed him.

Marinette giggled, thankful and relieved. She slid her bag around and zipped it open. "Was able to swipe a few freshly made cookies. And Papa made fresh cinnamon rolls. Couldn't quite grab those for you guys though." She brought out a small paper bag, opening it up and offering it to the three.

"Yes!"

Nino and Alya made eager grabs for the cookies inside.

Lila moved last, taking the last cookie, seeing it's a chocolate chip.

As Marinette crumbled up the bag, Alya asked, "None for you?"

"Oh believe me," Marinette said, "when living in a bakery your whole life, you don't want sweets as much as others."

Making a lot of sweets was another factor too.

And, personally, Marinette did find it far more rewarding to feed others her baked goods than to have them herself.

The bell sounded off and the four hurried to class.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Marinette persisted in ignoring and avoiding Adrien.

Which was easy, with Chloe clinging to his side at every chance she had, which made Marinette move even faster to avoid him; leaving the blond little chance to reach out towards Marinette besides longing and bothered stares.

It seemed like he was going to have no chance at all to make this all better.

Chloe was always there to buffer him, or if it wasn't her, it was Marinette's friends.

Adrien knows the solid solution.

Get Marinette alone.

He can talk to her then.

But it was hard too when neither were alone.

The girl, Alya, stayed glued to Marinette's side; and Chloe stayed by his.

He was starting to wonder if he may ever have this chance to talk to Marinette, to clear the air.

"Sometime you will," Plagg declared, rolling his eyes at Adrien's drama when they were alone and the kwami could pop out. "It's impossible to think that you two will never be alone ever at all."

Adrien just sighed from where he sat slumped at a library table, murmuring back, "It seems like it so far."

"You're certainly pushing the issue a bit," Plagg pointed out. With a grin, he suggested, "Be a clever cat. Observe your prey, pounce at the first chance you have!"

Adrien frowned. "Marinette is not prey."

"With how you're obsessing over girlfriend, she might as well be."

Adrien lifted his head and shot the kwami a look. "She's not my girlfriend," Adrien pointed out. If anything, she's more Chat's friend. And preferably will wind up Adrien's friend too. If he could make this right.

But Plagg didn't have too bad an idea.

Observe and wait.

Adrien's chance had to come sometime.

Sometime Marinette had to be alone, and he would be alone.

He could clear the air then.

He just needed that chance.

He gave a start when Plagg darted forward and hid under his white jacket. Looking up, he blinked as the green eyed girl came to join him, sliding into a chair close to him. He sat up, offering her a tired smile. "Lila right?" he asked.

She smiled, delighted. "You remembered!"

He nodded and she slid near, linking his arms around his and laying her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't sure you would. Being a model, you must meet so many people."

Adrien warily confirmed it, leaning away and trying to ease out of her grip, "I certainly do meet a good few."

Lila tightened her grip on Adrien, her smile set relaxed and calm.

Adrien's smile went tight and uncomfortable.

"Maybe you can introduce me to some," Lila offered with a sweet tilt of her head. "I'm new too you know. You have a better chance at making friends than me..."

"Um…"

"Or it could be just the two of us," she offered.

"Ac-actually," Adrien stammered, his smile shy as he withdrew from her. "Maybe you can help me?"

Lila blinked at him.

Adrien quickly continued, "I saw that you appear to be friends with Marinette. Maybe you can talk to her? Help clear up this misunderstanding?"

Lila drew away, giving Adrien a frown. "I'm sorry Adrien," she said sadly, "but she has no interest in you."

Adrien frowned.

Lila continued, "She thinks you're shallow. On a high horse. She really doesn't want anything to do with someone that's friends with Chloe."

Adrien flinched at her statements, looking away from her, frowning down at the table.

Lila set a hand on his wrist, squeezing it. "It's ok Adrien. She's just a nobody. You shouldn't have to care about her and what she thinks. It's nice that you do, but she isn't worth it—"

Chloe's snarl rang out through the air and Lila instinctively tensed, whipping around towards the library entrance.

She watched Chloe stomp past, grumbling and cursing. Behind her, Sabrina pursued, flinching and apologizing.

Chloe didn't notice them.

Lila relaxed. Then turned to Adrien, ready to continue reassuring him.

Only to blink when she found him gone from her side, not a single trace of him to be seen. When did he leave? And so quietly?

Lila grimaced, sitting up a little straighter and searching the surrounding library.

But it was no use.

Adrien was gone.

And Lila was left wondering if her words got through to him.

* * *

The sky rumbled above and Marientte looked up, watching gray clouds roll in. Her purse open and Nooroo's purple head peeked out, looking out to the storm clouds above. Marinette spared the little butterfly a glance, asking, "Do you not like rain?"

"I don't mind rain," Nooroo said. "But I rather not get wet."

Marinette hummed back, looking over her homework.

With a looming storm coming towards, D'Argencourt was content to let the students have a free period. Marinette took the chance to work on other homework and enjoy the peace of an empty courtyard.

Thunder growled again above them.

Nooroo ducked down into the purse, and popped back out, holding out a torn piece of a cinnamon roll to Marinette.

Giving him a thankful smile, she accepted the torn off piece, nibbling at the cinnamony treat. Nooroo ducked down and brought out the rest, nibbling away and joining Marinette in enjoying the peace of an empty courtyard.

Marinette spared a glance down at the kwami, still getting used to the sight of the little butterfly god. One that was still a very large mystery.

One Marinette intended to ask.

So with a nervous lick of her lips, she started to ask, "So…"

Nooroo spared her a curious glance.

"Um, what, what happened…?" Marinette asked, sparing the kwami a fast glance.

He blinked at her.

She elaborated, "At the building?"

Purple eyes widened in understanding. Nooroo's wings drooped and the kwami looked down at his snack, frowning thoughtfully. He carefully answered, "A misfortune." Turning to her, he stated, "One you don't need to concern yourself over. That was a long time ago."

Before Marinette could push and ask, the kwami shrunk down and disappeared into the purse, evidently unwilling to explain further, leaving an unsure and curious Marinette eyeing her small, pink bag.

What had happened?

What was it that the kwami was so unwilling to share it?

With a frown, Marinette left him be, not pushing for an answer the little being was reluctant to give. Instead, she turned back to her homework, trying to get done what she could. She only looked up when the bell sounded off and students drifted out. Marinette instinctively pressed closer to the wall, reaching out and pulling her purse closer, making sure to stay out of the way.

When the crowd dispersed, Marinette slung the strap over her shoulders and started to gather up her things. Just as she stood, the sky broke above and the rain came pouring down. Marinette sighed, and made sure that her things were securely closed. She wandered to the entrance, careful to stay as dry as she could. She lingered at the opening, watching silver drops dash down and shattered on the hard ground below.

For a moment she stood, watching the rain, letting her mind drift to nowhere, listening to the white noise of steady beats.

She jumped when there was a rattle beside her, and looked over to see a sheepish, apologetic, and hopeful Adrien looking to her, his umbrella open and ready to block him from the rain.

She stubbornly looked away.

She heard the beat of rain hitting the fabric of the umbrella as it was lifted, but didn't turn towards him, her gaze locked towards home.

"Um," Adrien stammered beside her, pleading and shy.

She almost moved back towards him, but stayed resolute, not in the mood for any other jest.

 _Fwap!_

Marinette whipped around, surprised. She blinked to find an Adrien covered umbrella instead. An Adrien who had yet to move, just standing there with the umbrella closed up around him. Brow furrowed at his stiff stance, she tentatively asked, "A-Adrien?"

He responded with a strange sound.

"You, you ok?"

"No, not really," came the honest answer. "This, this first day isn't going as well as I hoped." The umbrella shuffled, dipping forward with Adrien's slump.

She raised a brow at him. She pointed out, "You were the one who-"

Adrien cut in, "I was trying to remove the gum. I didn't put it there…"

She stared at him, surprised.

But, Lila said…

"Look um, Marinette? I'm sorry, this, this is my first day of school ever and… this is all new and… first day here and I've already made a mess and it shouldn't be like this…" The blond fumbled under the black fabric, one hand disappearing under it, at a loss with himself.

He jumped when the umbrella came up slightly, seeing Marinette peek under to eye him, blue eyes wide and curious. "All new?" she asked.

"All new," he confirmed lowly, staring down at her, surprised.

"You _never_ been to school before?"

"No. And I, I'm sorry that-"

She drew near, fully opening up the umbrella, covering them both under its shadow. Adrien went quiet as she looked him over, her gaze considerate and calculating. She slumped before him, an apologetic frown on her lips. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I should've stopped and listened. Just to be sure. I, I had just assumed…"

And Lila had backed the assumption, insisting it.

Making Marinette suspicious and unsure.

That was something Marinette will have to look into.

But not right now.

Clearing her throat, she offered him a bright smile that lit up her eyes and held out her hand. "Hi," she greeted, "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

A smile bloomed over his lips, green eyes shining in delight and relief. He eagerly took her hand, happily introducing, "Adrien Agreste."

Unfortunately for both, in his eagerness to shake her hand, accept this offer to start over, his other hand tapped the button on the umbrella as he grasped it.

 _Fwap!_

There was a squeal from Marinette as the umbrella snapped closed on them, slapping the two together.

They stood frozen for a moment, surprised. Then both opened up the umbrella, gazing at each other with wide eyes.

Smiles broke out between them and they laughed, bursting, hearty tunes that filled the air with an unorganized song, a laugh that rung in Adrien's ears and brought a life to him he hasn't felt in a year. A life that had his cheeks flush pink in delight and amusement.

Coming down from his mirthful high, Adrien straightened out the umbrella, and seeing how Gorilla wasn't here yet, turned to her and asked, "Can I walk you home?" He rattled the umbrella, an offer to see her home safe and dry.

"That'd be nice," Marinette said, clasping her schoolbag. She turned and pointed out to where she lived, missing the warm green eyes gazing down at her, the soft smile curling on Adrien lips.

As the two shared the umbrella and slipped down the steps towards the bakery, they missed the sharp eyes gazing after them from inside the school, dark with displeasure. Under their jacket, a ladybug kwami peeked out, gazing after them in concern.

* * *

The limo pulled up just as Adrien came racing down the sidewalk, the umbrella and his bag bouncing with his run. When he stopped beside the limo, he quickly closed the umbrella and slipped in. Gorilla grunted to him apologetically.

"It's ok," Adrien reassured, instinctively shaking his head and sending water flying from his hair. He paused when he saw the Gorilla's flat stare and offered a sheepish chuckle. "Sorry."

Gorilla hummed, then turned and drove towards home.

Adrien leaned back in his seat, wiggling in delight as he turned and peered out the window.

It was done.

It was finally done.

He glanced down as Plagg peeked out, the kwami flashing him a grin. "Happy now that you made up with your girlfriend?" the kwami asked.

Was he happy?

Absolutely.

The amazing person that jumped in a river to help a drowning cat and brushed off his scared scratches wasn't bothered by him anymore! She liked both sides!

With a content sigh, he leaned against the window, confirming, "Yeah."

He was happy.

He was very content.

Though he did give an odd start when Plagg started to snicker.

Then the kwami's teasing caught up to him. Adrien fumbled out, "No! Plagg! She's not—"

Adrien froze.

Gorilla was peering back, brow furrowed in concern.

Adrien offered his driver a sheepish smile, forcing a couch slightly.

In Adrien's pocket, the kwami continued snickering, very much aware of the awkward situation that Adrien was in.

Adrien in turn huffed and turned away to eye the window as Gorilla turned back to the road. Adrien's gaze snapped to the bakery, watching it go by. The grin slid up his lips unconsciously. He kept his gaze on it till it was out sight.

In the bakery, just as the limo drove past, Marinette slipped up into her room, setting her things down on the desk, her mind drifting over the events of today.

Nooroo slid out of the purse, fluttering about, turning to Marinette with a smile. "That was very kind of you," Nooroo praised. He clasped his paws together, wings fluttering in delight. "I am glad to see you give the boy a second chance."

"He did want to talk to me all day," Marinette said, "I should've given him a chance to explain himself sooner." She frowned, looking out her round window, looking towards the school. "But Lila said he did put the gum there…"

But Adrien said he didn't.

The honesty in his eyes made her doubtful that he lied about it. He was so distraught about it, there was no way he lied to her.

Nooroo tilted his head about, looking her over with considering eyes. He offered, "Maybe she too saw him removing the gum and assumed?"

A lot like Marinette had done.

"I suppose," Marinette murmured.

That was the likely possibility.

Nooroo drew near, asking, "So will you?"

Marinette blinked at him. "What?"

"Help Chat Noir?" Nooroo elaborated, glancing down to the brooch. "Inspire!" he continued with an energetic spin, his wing extensions curling behind him. "Make heroes!"

Marinette watched him spin about, frowning. "Um… I, I don't know-"

"You'll do wonderfully!" Nooroo reassured, his smile huge and sure.

"Make heroes," Marinette repeated, looking away with a frown. "Just like, how?"

"With butterflies," Nooroo explained, drawing near and tapping the brooch. Marinette jumped as a butterfly popped out, dancing about, white wings glistening. "You infuse one with magical energy," Nooroo explained, withdrawing, letting the butterfly dance around him. He smiled as it perched on his head. "You send it off to your Champion! They become whatever hero they desire! You just need to reach out and offer it."

Blinking the kwami, she warily asked, "I… don't need to do anything else? Like, like to fight?"

"No," the kwami confirmed with a shake of his head. "It's not ideal for a butterfly to fight. It's fine to hang back."

The butterfly fluttered off and drew near Marinette. Marinette instinctively held out her hand, staring down at the small insect in wonder. Can she make heroes with this little bug?

She glanced past it to Nooroo.

The kwami peered back, expectant, beaming, and hopeful.

"Um," she uttered, "I, I suppose I could try?"

Nooroo's wings fluttered happily, his paws clasping together in delight. "When Harlequin arises," Nooroo bid. "You will rise too!"

Eyeing him, Marinette offered him a shaky smile.

Perhaps, though she herself was rather unsure about this.

Could she be like Chat?

Make superheroes with butterflies?

Sounded kinda crazy to her.

Sparing a glance to Nooroo, seeing his delighted beam, she supposed she'll just have to try.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 _"So he didn't put the gum on your seat?"_ Alya asked, then lightly scolded, _"Etta! Nail! Keep it on the nail."_

Marinette faintly heard one of the little twins hissing back that she was concentrating. With a slight smile, Marinette confirmed, "No, he was just trying to remove it. We came in and, well, misjudged the situation."

Pretty badly.

"We talked," she continued, "and he's very sweet. I say we give him another chance."

 _"He's Chloe's friend though…"_

"He was very nice Alya," Marinette insisted, picking apart pieces of cloth. "Just because he's friends with her doesn't mean he's like her. And believe me, he isn't."

 _"Ok girl, but I'm keeping an eye on him."_

"Alright," Marinette murmured, smiling as she heard Ella squeal in delight, racing by with a dinosaur plush Marinette made her.

The call was cut as Etta proposed painting the dinosaur's nails.

Marinette slipped her cell away, holding up the fabric, considering it.

Did she want to do this color?

She jittery enough to be tempted too.

Her wrist was feeling good enough that she was up to brave crafting an item. But what colors did she want?

"That purple looks nice," Nooroo voiced at her side.

Marinette looked down to see the kwami leaning out, giving her a slight smile as he pointed to a dark purple.

She gave him a teasing smile. "Of course you'd like that color."

Nooroo's wings fluttered as the kwami simply smiled, cheeky.

Marinette glanced at the color, considering the shade.

It was a nice deep purple.

She picked it up, considering it.

With a grin, she told the kwami, "Good eyes."

Nooroo beamed, pleased.

He quickly ducked back into the purse as kids ran by, one had a long fabric screaming behind them like a cape.

Marinette watched them go, torn between a frown and an amused smile.

To Nooroo, she murmured, "Fabric shouldn't be used like that."

There was a soft giggle from her purse.

With a little scoff, she turned and left with the purple fabric in hand, purchasing it. Slipping out onto the warm streets of Paris, Marinette stopped and stretched out with a hum, enjoying the warmth of the sun above.

Just as she relaxed, she jumped when there was a ticklish touch at her nose. She jumped and blinked at a butterfly that landed her nose, pale purple wings blocking her vision. Marinette froze for a moment, surprised and awed by the visit, then wrinkled her nose, sending the butterfly away. Marinette watched it go, thinking back the ivory butterflies associated with this brooch.

Making heroes with butterflies.

She could make heroes.

It was still a strange thought, one she couldn't wrap her mind around.

How exactly could she do it with butterflies?

And was making heroes really all she can do?

The possibility was enough to make her shuffle in unease. Having someone else fight for her, having someone fight battles for her, get in this fight… she wasn't sure about that.

Maybe she could join them?

Maybe she could be of help in some way?

Nooroo said it wasn't ideal, but he never said she shouldn't ever fight. That means it could be possible for her to join too. To fight as well, not just leave it up to someone else and Chat. But Nooroo hasn't quite covered how she can fight as the butterfly, only that she can make heroes. Only other thing she got from Nooroo was the evident transformation phrase.

 _"Wings rise transforms you. Wings rest detransforms you."_

Marinette turned when there was a shift of dark movement above.

She looked up to see Chat racing along the roofs, his ears up and searching for Harlequin. Marinette peered up to him, watching him stop and look about, a frown on his lips. Behind him, his tail twitched about, swishing back and forth like cats do when annoyed.

He really could be quite cat-like.

She wondered if he did that on purpose or if it was these magical jewels. Did that tail have a mind of its own? Did it move with his emotions and thoughts?

It made her wonder about her costume when she transformed.

Would she have wings like a butterfly?

Would she come out looking like a fairy?

Could she fly?

It's a thought that left her intrigued and anxious.

Butterflies flew on such flimsy wings. Would her wings be so flimsy and thin? Would they be strong enough to carry her?

Could she even fly?

Nooroo certainly hasn't mentioned anything about her flying. Just making people superheroes with butterflies. Nothing else.

She'd have to find out when she transformed.

And she should probably do that soon, not wait for Harlequin to make that first move.

Marinette would like to know what she was capable of transforming, what she can do. Discover what she can before she jumped into the water, swam with the sharks.

Chat moved and Marinette blinked, watching him quickly go, easily disappearing from sight. Marinette turned and prowled off, the fabric clutched in her hand. Fleetingly, she wondered how Chat would react to her if she transformed and went out.

Would he assume she was a villain and attack?

Would he come up and talk to her, learn who she was?

She felt he'd be inclined to listen, curious to see who she is. They'd be partners, working together to stop Harlequin.

Or… if she just makes heroes, Chat would sooner meet the hero than her.

He'd probably be so confused.

And her hero too, whoever that hero would be.

For sure she'd have to reveal herself to him, it didn't feel right to keep to the shadows and sending others to fight for her. And reassure him that yes, she's a friend, here to help support him. Along with having heroes fight alongside them.

It was almost like having Paris fight with them.

It was a thought Marinette sort of liked.

While she was unsure about having someone fight for her, she did like the idea of having the people fight with them. It could help with Paris' nervous view of Chat Noir, Chat she knows was still cautiously regarded.

Officer Rogers Raincomprix was certainly set that Chat Noir was another heathen like Harlequin. That he wanted to catch both.

But Harlequin and Chat Noir were elusive.

Harlequin hasn't really been active since the day Marinette saved Chat from the Seine.

And Chat, he hasn't been active much either. This was the second time this week she's seen him active, and he's been careful keeping to the roofs, where it's harder for the police to catch him.

Because of this, Chat didn't seem to keen in meeting with them. But this power, maybe it was just what he needed. A chance for the people to work with him personally. A chance to meet and work with him, just as she had a chance to meet him, find out he really wasn't as bad as the Officer Rogers was making him out to be. Meeting him after the butterfly miraculous confirmed that feeling for her.

Soon.

She had to transform soon, become a butterfly, meet with Chat and confirm that they're partners. That she was here to help him, help make it clear that both of them were here to help Paris, to stop Harlequin.

It was nerve wracking, and with Nooroo being vague on what else she can do, she was unsure.

But she was resolute to help Chat.

It was an instinctive need for her too, to step up, to race after him. Even now, she always finds herself perking and locking onto anything Chat Noir, the mere mention of him drawing her to a passing conversation. An image making her pause whenever she passed it.

She wanted to help him, genuinely help him.

She thought about being up there with him, drifting and dancing over the rooftops with him, tickling the sky as they went.

The idea felt right.

It felt natural.

And with the brooch on her, she could act out on that feeling, at least, she thinks she can. She can join him like she wants. She can help him.

Just had to-

Marinette stopped, tensing instinctively as she heard a hissing _whir_ going through the air. Just as she turned to find out what that was, she jumped as something red and black zipped around her, a firm wire coiling around her like a snake.

She just had moments to grasp the warning bite of the wire on her arms before she was jerked up into the air, screaming as she was pulled up. Marinette grunted as was jerked to a stop, her back bouncing off a hard wall, making her hiss as she felt the bruise forming. At her side, her purse swayed about, lightly hitting her hip. She felt Nooroo fluttering about in alarm inside it.

Down below, the few Parisians in the streets turned, gasping as they pointed up to her, their eyes wide with fear. Marinette turned, looking at the red and black mask of Harlequin, her coy, nasty eyes peering down at Marinette.

With a mean smirk, she greeted, "Hello Marinette."

Marinette tensed, feeling cold as she stared at Harlequin with wide, scared eyes.

She knew her name.

Harlequin knew her name.

How, how did Harlequin know her name?

"You're a pretty nice, considerate, helpful person," Harlequin deducted, "perhaps you can help me."

"H-how," Marinette uttered.

Harlequin chuckled, her gaze turning outwards, where a black streak was racing towards them. "Just hang there looking pretty."

 _"HARLEQUIN!"_ a snarl rang out, jerking Marinette's gaze outwards, spotting Chat racing towards them.

Marinette squealed as she was jerked about, heart pounding as she stared down at the long drop below her, a drop that would likely kill her.

"Not a step further, Chat Noir!" Harlequin shouted over Marinette's head, making the cat skid to as top. "Else I'll drop her."

To stress the point, the wire went a little slack, and Marinette screamed as she was dropped another foot down. Across from her, Chat skidded to a stop, his body tensed, his lips curled into a snarl, his pupils thin as his gaze flickered between her and Harlequin.

"Your ring, Chat Noir," Harlequin called out. "Nice and easy. And I'll set her down nice and easy."

Heart pounding, Marientte looked up, her gaze locking on Chat as he peered back. Shaking, feeling Nooroo shifting about, frantic in her purse. Despite her fear, she shook her head, at him.

No.

Don't do it.

Don't give up the ring to Harlequin.

Instinctively she knew that was a bad idea, he couldn't do that, give up his ring up to the ladybug villain.

But Chat sat still, glaring at the two, his eyes narrowed.

It looked like to Marinette that he was considering doing it.

Before Marinette could even shout at him to not do it, she was jerked about, Harlequin impatiently calling out, "Tick tock Chat Noir. What are you going to do?"

Chat gazed at Marinette, his green eyes resolute.

Marinette blinked at him, narrowing her gaze back, reassured that he had a plan.

He was going to get her out of this.

Chat turned his gaze to Harlequin, and shouted out, slamming his claws on a roof, black spots flaring out past his hand, "Misfortune!"

Marinette caught sight of black spots rushing out past her, looked back just in time to see them flare out underneath Harlequin.

Which Harlequin realized too late, her gaze locking down on the spot that black spots were cluttering around her feet. She squealed in surprise as tiles went loose and slid out from underneath her, unbalancing Harlequin and sending her toppling down the roof. And with her going down, the yo-yo came loose around Marinette, dropping her down. Marinette screamed as she fell down, and grunted as she was grabbed, an arm wrapped tightly around her middle, her back pressed against a firm, warm chest.

She looked up, seeing green cat eyes looking down at her. Chat grinned. "Gotcha!"

Marinette slumped in relief, resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a snarl above them, and both looked up to see Harlequin rising up, eyes narrowed as she glared down at them. She threw her yo-yo out and Chat, his arm still tight around Marinette, dove away, taking her away and out of the yo-yo's reach.

He set her down on the streets and whirled around, whipping out his staff and deflecting that yo-yo away. He charged towards Harlequin.

With Chat now facing her, Harlequin tensed at his charge. She turned and fled away, intent to escape the hunting cat.

Marinette stood shakily, peering after them, her eyes wide.

She was barely aware of Nooroo shifting about inside her purse, pushing at her side, tempted to peek out but also very conscious of the people around them.

Marinette started to move, intending to race after them, intending to help.

She was grabbed before she could get too far.

She whipped around, seeing Officer Rogers looking down at her, breathing heavily from where he ran here. He demanded, "Are you alright?!"

She gave him a fast nod, reassuring, "Chat saved me!"

He spared her an odd glance, then nodded. Letting her go, the police officer raced after them, Marinette hearing his loud puffs of breath as he went.

With his back to her, and Parisians drawing near, reaching for her, a question of concern on their lips; Marinette moved. She raced away from their reach, sped past Rogers and ignoring his surprised shout after her as she went past him. Her gaze and focus was locked far ahead, to the two supers racing along the roofs, Harlequin persisting to escape and Chat set to catch her.

Her breathing coming quick, Marinette frightfully realized she wasn't going to catch up.

They were too fast.

There was no way-

"Marinette!"

She stopped, almost stumbling over from the momentum of it.

She looked down to her purse, Nooroo braving the world and opening it, peering up at her with his dark purple eyes.

His wings twitched and shifted behind him as he gazed up at her, his gaze wide, hopeful, and nervous. "You ready?" he asked.

She frowned at him.

Ready?

Ready for-

 _"Wings rise transforms you."_

That's right.

Nooroo, this brooch, it was like Chat Noir and his ring.

She can transform, she can answer this instinctive need to help, to act, to join him. She knows the words. She had the instinct to act and help.

She just had to utter them.

Looking around and seeing that she was still in a public area, Marinette hurried to a hidden spot, an empty alley where she'll be out of sight; conscious and aware that no one should know. Reassured that they were out of sight, Nooroo floated out and turned to her, his wings an excited blur behind him.

"Are you ready?" he asked again, clasping his paws together.

She gazed down at him, resolute and sure. "I'm ready," she promised.

Noooroo beamed. "Be an inspiration," he encouraged.

She gave him a shaky nod, looking back just to make sure those two were still in her sights. "Nooroo," she started.

The kwami perked, his smile growing, his small body vibrating and ready.

It almost felt like he's been waiting for this for a long time.

With pumped fists, she summoned, "Wings rise!"

Nooroo became a small purple blur, diving into the brooch and surprising Marinette a little. She became even more surprised when white butterflies burst forth from the brooch, swarming out and around her in a white, shining storm.

They dove down and wrapped around her, encasing her in a purple and white light.

When it faded, butterflies drifted away, gentle, excited, and pleased.

In the center of them, a new butterfly hero stood, sky blue eyes looking out past the swarm of glowing white butterfly. Fabric rustled at her back, wings growing and extending. It was an instinct that had her crouch down, those wings reaching up. It was an instinct that she jumped up, those large wings coming and carrying her away. Butterflies darted after the new butterfly hero, eager to join the fray.


	5. Partner

**PRAISE THE WRITING GODS! They have been kind. After a slow pause, was finally able to roll out an update for RoM! Now I just need this for LFP, which is long overdue for an update but just coming slow atm. Hopefully soon. That being said, don't know when the next update of RoM will be, if we're lucky, also soonish but, I would expect a bit of a wait.**

 **Now, time to pour out all the fanart!**

 **By taytei on tumblr**

tagged/i%20can't%20wait%20till%20we%20learn%20their%20real%20names

post/151576935411/some-digital-stuff-i-did-over-the-past-month-that

 **By twinklingcupcake on tumblr**

post/152758876624

post/156703529284

 **By wearebabygroot on tumblr**

post/155845715220/la-mariposa-for-imthepunchlord-and

 **By zoeoneesama on tumblr**

post/156494235849/more-mariposa-from-imthepunchlords-fanfiction

post/155970187124/my-take-on-marinette-with-the-butterfly-miraculous

 **By** **sciphin on tumblr**

post/158524852560/ahh-zoe-oneesamas-design-for-marinette-is-so

 **By fightwinandconquer on tumblr**

post/152907518871/more-doodles-for-imthepunchlord-because-for-all

 **By pinknailpolishformeeee on tumblr**

post/159496771279/i-drew-mariposa-a-character

 **And some concepts that I have drawn and done on my tumblr, imthepunchlord.**

post/158633500307/new-mariposa-design-i-like-offers-more-mobility

post/158810522722/imthepunchlord-mariposa-doooodle

post/159309270457/mariposa-suit-concept-designs-with-wings-shrunk

 **If there's any that I missed or fanart you guys would like to share, let me know!**

* * *

Screams burst out from the streets as two bodies of black and red tumbled down into the streets, civilians fleeing as Harlequin and Chat rolled to a stop yards away from each other, facing each other with seething glares. Harlequin rose with a grimace, the yo-yo reeling up back into her black gloves.

Chat growled back, set in a crouched, pupils thin as he glared at her.

Harlequin called out, "Nice little trick, Noir."

He prowled before her, body still hunched low. He raised his claws threateningly, his other hand gripping his staff tightly. With a grin, he promised smugly, "There's a lot more where that came from, Harley."

Harlequin wrinkled her nose at him in displeasure. Then flashed him a cocky smirk. "I got a trick too, Kitty Cat."

He narrowed his eyes, watching her move to throw her yo-yo into the air. Chat charged, slashing with his staff, unwilling to give her a chance to summon her special ability. Interrupted, Harlequin jumped away, scrambling for high ground, trying to get ahead of Chat.

He persisted though, set to stay on top of this, to win.

She got lucky when he didn't make a good grab in his rush to catch her and slipped, halted from his stumble, gripping the wall he was trying to scale. On the higher ground now, Harlequin paused long enough to shoot him a mocking smirk before throwing her yo-yo into the air above, calling out, "Lucky Charm!"

As pink magic and fluttering ladybugs shaped the charm, Harlequin gloated, "Brace yourself Chat Noir, Lucky Charm gives me the ultimate chance of success-"

A red and black spotted kazoo fell into Harlequin's hand.

She paused, gazing down at the small instrument.

Chat paused too, staring at the item.

A loud snort came out of the cat as he climbed up, shooting the stunned villain a smirk back. " _That's_ going to be the ultimate success? Pffft. Sorry Harley, but that's not quite playing the right tune." Chat snickered at his joke.

Growling, Harlequin threw the kazoo at Chat, smacking the cat in the face and startling him enough to stumble back and fall, making him drop down to the streets below with a grunt.

Her yo-yo was swift in following, Chat barely ducking in time to avoid it, rolling along the street. He hopped up and dodged another wild snap of the yo-yo, his ear twitching when he heard a series of beeps.

Harlequin paused, hearing them too and tilting her head.

What was that?

Why were there beeps?

Shaking her head and ignoring it, she leaped forward, joining Chat to the street below. She flung her yo-yo at him, and Chat dodged.

Only, he didn't see the kazoo on the ground and mewed in surprise when he slipped back.

Thankfully he dodged another angry bite from a yo-yo, only to hit the hard ground below.

With a cackle, Harlequin saw her chance.

She swung the yo-yo high in the air, intent to bring it down on the cat, but faltered when a shadow fell over her. Harlequin turned, looking up just in time to see a large, dark figure come down at her with a diving kick.

Harlequin barely had time to raise her wrist to block, stumbling back from the force of the kick, barely escaping the fast, following lashes that followed.

Drawing away, Harlequin gasped at this new face.

A purple and gray hero stood before her, with great dark wings facing her, with long small extensions curling about behind her.

Harlequin blinked.

Was this, a, a butterfly?

The butterfly charged at her once more and Harlequin acted, fighting back and ignoring the shrill coming from her earrings.

She jumped back as Chat joined the fray, slashing at Harlequin.

He spared a fast, considering glance to the butterfly, before facing Harlequin again, his ears catching the whir of her yo-yo.

The butterfly moved forward, raising her wrist as if aiming to catch the weapon. On her wrist, a clear crystal shimmered, going dark. In seconds a cane burst forth, smacking the yo-yo away. The butterfly grasped the cane, raising it protectively in front of her, sky blue eyes locked on the villain, her dark spread out wide behind her.

Chat rose up beside her, claws ready for another Misfortune.

Harlequin faltered, gaze flickering between the two heroes. She called out, "This is hardly fair."

"Fair?!" the butterfly snapped, "You used a civilian as a hostage to get above Chat!"

Harlequin flashed a grin. "I call it a tactical approach."

"I call it cheap," Chat returned.

"Cheap? At least I'm not attacking one against two," Harlequin shot out, wincing at the shrill beeping in her ears.

What was that?

What was with that noise?

Harlequin didn't like it.

She snapped to attention when Chat charged, staff raised high to slam down on her. Harlequin rolled away, jumped up and raced around them on the wall, moving to attack the much weaker butterfly from behind.

Only to skid to a stop when the pale backside flashed towards her charge and dark surprising eyes glared at Harlequin, daring her to go at them. Those eyes came at her and Harlequin jerked away as a cane swung at her. Harlequin scrambled when Chat jumped over the wings, slashing.

She came to a stop beside the kazoo, and heart beating fast. She grabbed it and rose, looking about frantically, watching the two come at her.

Lucky Charm was supposed to be a solid chance for her to succeed.

That's what Tikki said.

Why wasn't she-

Harlequin blinked, spotting a passing truck. Giving her hope and instincts for this, she threw the kazoo. Her aim true, it shot out like an arrow, hitting the truck's window hard enough to crack it. Surprised, the truck swerved, heading straight for the heroes.

The butterfly moved first, looping her arms around Chat's middle and taking off with her great wings. They hovered above the street, grimacing to see Harlequin gone.

She escaped.

In the shadows of an alley, Harlequin ran and ran as fast as she could, heart pounding loud and heavy in her chest. She kept moving, not risking the chance that they could be following her, could be upon her.

She stumbled to a stop when a flash of pink washed over her, releasing her from the transformation. She turned, looking back to the ladybug kwami that tumbled to the ground, skidding across the floor, an exhausted grimace on the little god's face.

Breathing hard, the ladybug holder drew near, looming over the kwami. In a low, angry tone, asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Tikki asked back, turning a tired glare to the girl above her, hardly intimidated.

She winced as her tail was grabbed and she was lifted up, meeting the girl's glare with her own. "Lucky Charm was a hoax."

"It wasn't," Tikki huffed. "Lucky Charm gives you the item you _need_ to succeed." Tikki looked away, stating, " _You_ just have to be smart enough to figure it out." Giving her a look, Tikki, "A real Ladybug wouldn't struggle."

The holder narrowed her eyes and shook the kwami. "Why did the transformation drop? I didn't call spots off!"

Tikki gritted out, "When using Lucky Charm, you use up my magic. I can only hold it for five minutes before it drops. And I can't transform you again till I have food."

The girl's eyes narrowed at the kwami. "Funny, that wasn't mentioned before."

Tikki offered her no comment.

"Who was that?" the holder demanded.

Tikki shook her head, not answering.

"Tikki," the holder snapped.

"So sorry," Tikki uttered, her tired voice harsh with sarcasm. "But as a kwami, I am duty bound to not say." A kwami isn't allowed to reveal another miraculous. It is a rule not even miraculous wielders can make them break, especially to a misuser that doesn't know that power yet.

Tikki won't reveal anything about Plagg or Nooroo.

Not their powers.

No specific names.

Harlequin was left to discover that on their own.

Growling, the holder pushed, "What can you say about that Butterfly?"

Tikki offered her a mean smile. "You'll never be able to touch her."

Giving the kwami a grimace, the holder dropped the little god in her pocket. She decided the kwami could wait on food. The holder was just fine not transforming for a while. She wanted to observe this new face first.

In the dark pocket, Tikki curled up, clutching her stomach, exhausted and hungry. The kwami focused on breathing, just move with the sway of her holder's walk, trying not to let the painful ache of hunger and weariness get to her.

She was impatient and stir crazy.

She'll want to transform soon.

And she'll need to feed Tikki if so.

The transformation just won't spark if she had no energy to spare, and there was none after a Lucky Charm.

Though, Tikki still hopes that it will be soon, and curled up all the tighter, waiting it out.

* * *

Hanging from the fairy-like girl's arms, Chat pouted, unable to see Harlequin at all in the streets below. Even as they drew near and came down and she set him on his feet, the ladybug villain was nowhere in sight.

He glanced back as this new girl drifted up, searching the streets desperately, a grimace on her lips. "I don't see her," she murmured, fretful. She turned to peer down at him, her gaze apologetic.

Eyeing her, a natural, reassuring smile slid up Chat's lips. "It's ok," he promised, "she'll come back out sometime. We… can get her then?"

He left an open question, gazing at this butterfly curiously. Plagg hadn't mentioned anything about him working with someone, closest was that sometimes it takes two to get a misused miraculous back. But still, there was nothing on him working with someone else. This, this was a surprise.

A pleasant one.

At least, Chat felt and thought so.

There was no hostility or tension with this girl, he felt comfortable with her, felt like he could trust her.

And clearly, she wasn't a friend of Harlequin.

This fairy set herself on the ground, offering him a small, relieved smile. Then she turned and walked a bit a ways, picking up her cane. She stood up, cane in hand, her great wings shrinking down to small thin flaps that hung off her shoulders. As she turned to him, ivory butterflies drifted down, dancing around her, peaceful and positive. She said, "We'll try then."

His smile grew, his gaze curious as he looked her over. He drew near, watching butterflies flutter by, drifting close to him, equally curious about him. "So," he started, glancing down at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Mari-"

She was cut off when the white butterflies rushed to her face, cutting her off and making her squeal and flail in surprise, almost dropping her cane in her rush to escape the assaulting butterflies. While she tried to get away, batting at them while grumbling, Chat watched her pensively, considering this.

Mari.

This was the second person he met with Mari in their name, his thoughts drifting to Marinette.

He shook his head.

Ok.

He had Mari, and butterflies.

This was likely a butterfly hero.

Mari Butterfly.

...No, that couldn't be right.

Marifly?

No…

There was something _mari_ with butterflies… he knows there is… what was it, what was it…

Chat gave an excited start, snapping his gaze back to her, just in time for her to finally be free of the butterflies, huffing a frustrated apology at them.

"Mariposa?"

The Butterfly gave a start, turning to him with wide eyes. "What?"

He pointed to her, asking, "Your name? Mariposa? That's the only butterfly I know that has mari in the name."

"Mariposa?" she repeated, tasting the name.

"Spanish for butterfly," he elaborated.

She laughed, running a hand through her bangs. "Mariposa. That'll work." She turned to him, offering her dark gloved hand, the wing extensions curling shyly around her ankles. "I'm Mariposa, I'm here to help you, Chat Noir."

He took her hand, surprised. "You know my name?"

She tensed, realizing her mishap. The surrounding butterflies settled on her, drooping with a slight sigh. "My, kwami told me! Nooroo! Nooroo knew your name! Yeah, hehehe...heh." She withdrew, clutching her cane awkwardly, her winds expanding and growing and wrapping around her in a loose, thin pale purple blanket, almost white in color. Chat's gaze flickered to the eyespots peering at him, a little unnerved by the pattern's stare.

Well, that was the purpose of eyespots.

Surprise and unnerve.

Still, he accepted the answer, grinning. "Nooroo," he repeated. He wondered if Plagg possibly knew Nooroo. He'll have to ask when he gets the chance.

Perking, he walked around her, looking her over, excitedly asking, "So what can you do? As a butterfly hero? I have the power of destruction and bad luck!"

"Wh-what do I do?" Mariposa uttered, squirming under his excited gaze. Chat respectfully withdrew, giving the nervous Butterfly some space. "W-well um, ob, obvious fly," she offered, the flaps on her back waving about. "And um, well, according to Nooroo, I can make heroe—"

She cut herself off with a gasp, setting the tips of her fingers to her mouth, her eyes going wide with alarm.

Chat blinked, eyeing her, concerned.

She whispered fretfully, "I forgot to make a hero…"

He blinked, surprised. He asked, "You can make heroes? Like, _superheroes_?"

She made a fretful sound, reaching up to tug at her hair, her wings twitching about, her extensions curling with tension and unrest. "I forgot to make a hero. I just dove in ready to fight and Nooroo said that I shouldn't and I did and-"

She stopped when Chat set his claws on her shoulder, turning to look at him, her gaze panicked.

"I'm sure Nooroo will understand," Chat reassured. "I messed up the first time I went out as Chat Noir too. My kwami Plagg wasn't upset at all! If anything, he just wanted more food…" Chat looked away, lips pursed.

Mariposa giggled, relaxing under his touch.

Chat grinned, relieved that he was able to help her calm down and perk her up.

Only to tense again when he heard a shout.

"HEY!"

The two turned, seeing Officer Rogers coming at them, winded and red faced. In his hand, he tightly held onto a baton, ready to be swung.

Before Chat could move, Mariposa turned to the police officer, her body relaxing as she gazed to him. Clasping her hands together, she greeted, "Hello Officer."

Breathing hard, he stopped before them, pointing his baton at them, warning, "Don't, don't you two move."

"Of course sir," Mariposa said.

Pointing to her with a stern glare, he demanded, "Who are you? What's going on? You here to cause any troub—"

"We're not," Mariposa reassured, offering him a smile as butterflies settled around her. "I'm sorry for the alarm and the misunderstanding, but I'm here to help clear it up now."

Officier Rogers faltered, eyeing her warily.

She set a hand on her chest and introduced, "I'm Mariposa." She turned and pulled Chat to her side, nodding to the wary cat, "And this is Chat Noir. We're heroes, we're here to stop Harlequin. To help and protect Paris."

He stared down at her, baffled and surprised, blinking as butterflies fluttered up and around them, one settling on his wrist. "You, you're," he started off, glancing them, his stance breaking with his reconsideration. "You're here to help?"

She nodded, her voice firm. "We are. I'm sorry for the confusion and uncertainty before. But no more. We're here to help. We're here to stop Harlequin."

Officier Rogers blinked down at her.

She peered up at him, patient and sure.

The officer cleared his throat, relaxing before them and adjusting his hat, conscious. "Well then, we'll, we'll be keeping an eye on you two."

"Fair enough," Mariposa agreed.

Static flared from the walkie talkie at the officer's belt and Rogers withdrew to answer and reassure his comrades. Chat gaped after them, turning his stare to Mariposa.

Mariposa, in turn, faltered as she blinked at him.

"How did you do that?" Chat asked.

"What?"

"You, he was coming in, ready to fight! And you just…"

Not quite getting what he was going on about, Mariposa shrugged. "Just wanted to let him know what's going on. It'd be easier to get Harlequin if we don't have the police against us."

That was… very reasonable and logical.

Something Chat hadn't quite considered, so set on Harlequin and just seeing the police constantly coming at him aggressively. Also, he was rather conscious of the fact that he did scratch Marinette and that cop was there to see it.

He wasn't trusted.

He honestly didn't think he was going to wind up trusted and accepted, that Officer Rogers would just relent and back off.

And so easily.

Mariposa just spoke and… Chat couldn't quite describe the sensation.

He refocused on her when Mariposa cleared her throat, shuffling place, clasping her cane with two hands. "So um… what now?"

Eyeing his new partner, Chat looked out to the empty streets, taking in whatever was damaged. Thankfully hardly anything was damaged. Lucky this time. To Mariposa, he said, "Well, not much else to do anymore. For sure go at Harlequin when she's out and about, and uh, patrol I guess? Probably could develop a schedule…" That'd be easier to get a patrol in.

Mariposa shook her head, proposing, "Perhaps patrolling at random."

When he glanced at her, she explained, "You always patrol on certain days at certain times, Harlequin can catch on. She can act on days that you're not patrolling. I would suggest something more at random, just a little at least."

Chat flashed her a smile. "A little random we can do!"

She grinned back, pleased, her extensions curling in delight, small wings twitching. Then she gave a start, and voiced, "So uh, how, how do we stay in contact? I'm assuming just keep an eye on the news for Harlequin, but, for us…"

"We'll figure it out," Chat reassured. "Till then, we'll meet at the Eiffel Tower. Tomorrow at sundown. Maybe out kwamis can give us some ideas then!"

She gave an eager nod, then stared at the outstretched claws offered to her.

She looked up, seeing Chat giving her a toothy smile. "I'm looking forward to working with you, partner."

She smiled and took his hand, feeling clawed points come to wrap around her hand, gentle and mindful of those points. "And I you, Chat Noir."

* * *

For a rare moment in time, Adrien allowed himself to walk home, unescorted and unbothered by anyone. In this moment of peace, his thoughts revolved around this new partner, this butterfly, Mariposa.

He had a partner.

He had help.

Someone came to help him with Harlequin.

Someone that startled the ladybug hero enough that she was scrambling in their fight and Mariposa was able to reassure the police and likely make their relations better, easier now for them both to get around Paris.

Which reminded him.

"Hey Plagg?" he called, opening his jacket a little.

The kwami peeked at him, looking as lazy as ever.

"How did Mariposa do that?"

"Do what?" Plagg asked.

"She just calmed that police officer down… got him to trust us—"

"Ah, that's a Butterfly thing."

Adrien blinked. "Butterfly thing?"

"Butterflies are gentle and, something. They're good at talking, they got to be. They're good at persuading."

"Persuading," Adrien repeated. "She did mention something about heroes… does that have to do with that?"

"Yep. The Butterfly makes heroes. Makes a change. A… metamorphosis. To get that, they gotta be convincing."

Adrien grinned, excited. "So we get to work with other people? With superheroes?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome," Adrien breathed.

"Means you gotta work with others though," Plagg pointed out.

"Even better!" That means more friends! More support! More people against Harlequin!

Plagg though just made a face. At least he'll be in the ring and not surrounded by so many. Especially if this Butterfly wound up choosing poorly, and made an idiot a hero. He's perfectly fine leaving Adrien to deal with idiots. Plagg feels he'll wind up befriending those idiots.

But, Plagg suppose it'd be for the best.

From what he can recall, Harlequin was intimidated by Mariposa joining, having two against her.

He smirked, gleeful at Harlequin's panic of facing _three_. That'd be worth having to work this new Butterfly.

"So, what's Nooroo like?"

Plagg glanced up at him.

Adrien rambled, "So you've said Tikki is a mean cookie-"

"She is!" Plagg insisted, "She's always giving me lectures!"

"And I'm sure you deserve those lectures."

"I do not!"

"So what about Nooroo?" Adrien asked, "What's he like?"

"Nooroo?" Plagg repeated, sighing and shaking his head. "He's a kwami so sweet, looking at him can give you a toothache."

"Aw," Adrien gushed. "How delightful."

Plagg scoffed, "I don't know about that."

Adrien just rolled his eyes and brought out a small chunk of cheese, handing it to the pleased cat kwami. He hoped he'll get a chance to meet this Nooroo, see how sweet the butterfly kwami is. He really hoped he'll get to meet Tikki one day soon.

And with Mariposa now helping him, that day seemed much sooner.

Excited, Adrien burst forward, suddenly having this need to run, to get this energy out, to move.

Mariposa can make heroes.

Mariposa was his partner.

They were going to be an amazing team and they were going to stop Harlequin! He knows they will!

It was just a matter of time now.

* * *

The instant Marinette detransformed, she hurried out to the butterfly kwami as he turned to her, "I'm so sorry I forgot to make a hero-"

"It's ok," Nooroo reassured, coming near and leaning on Marinette's cheek, giving her a gentle nuzzle. One purple eye cracked open and a big smile, he said, "One flight at a time. You'll make your first Champion soon enough!"

Nooroo withdrew and did a happy dance, declaring, "You were able to test your wings at least!"

Marinette grinned. "I was! I, I didn't think I was going to end up flying."

"You wanted to," Nooroo told her. "A miraculous answers to what you want, and you want to be an active Butterfly. So wings." Nooroo's wings fluttered to add to this.

Then he gave her a concerned frown, gently reminding, "But please do be careful Marinette. A butterfly is fast and hard to catch, but very, very delicate. It's because of this that usually, a Butterfly stays hidden, stays back and in the shadows. Lets others fight for them. It's not ideal for a Butterfly to be in the fray of battle."

Marinette faltered. "That doesn't sound too appealing though…"

"I know," Nooroo said. "It's typically a sound precaution, but, I know that's not you. You very much rather be out there too. Helping however you can. Just be careful," Nooroo pleaded. "You'll be fast and reflexive, but you are dealing with Harlequin, a Ladybug. The Ladybug's great power revolves around success. For a Butterfly, that can be dangerous and challenging.

"But you can do it," Nooroo encouraged. "You have the power to help Chat Noir. You can receive help, you can overpower Harlequin. You just need to harness that power. Don't be afraid to ask for help Marinette, it will come. You just have to reach out and ask."

Marinette nodded, holding out her hand to Nooroo.

He sat in her palm, gazing at her expectantly.

She promised, "I will. Next battle with Harlequin, I'll make a Champion, a hero."

Nooroo smiled, relieved. "I am glad to hear that," the kwami bid.

Smiling at the few ivory butterflies that lingered around, dancing around her in a lazy, happy fashion, she gently slipped Nooroo into her purse, asking, "You ready to head home and have some cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes please!" Nooroo confirmed, excitement laced in his voice, making Marinette laugh. As she started to move towards home, Nooroo hurriedly popped out, calling out, "Oh! Marinette! Wait!"

She stopped, glancing down at him, brow raised in concern.

"The fabric," Nooroo reminded.

The one she bought right before Harlequin snatched her up.

One that was likely left in the dirty streets, forgotten, or possible already picked up by someone.

Marinette released a loud, alarmed gasp, hands flying to her hair. "OH NO!" she cried, tearing off and rushing back, missing Nooroo's soft grunt as he was bounced in the purse from the sudden momentum.

Amused white butterflies hurried after her, silently cheering for her holder to get there fast.

If she was lucky, it was still there and usable.

* * *

With a slight narrow of her eyes, Marinette slid the pencil along, making dark lines that were shaping up her desired image. Just a little more touches of detail… a bit more shading… and-

Marinette jumped as a hand slammed on a near table, looking up to see Alya with a wild grin on her lips.

Blinking at her, Marinette greeted, "Morning?"

"They're heroes," Alya whispered, honey eyes lit up in excitement.

"Heroes?" Marinette repeated.

" _Superheroes_ ," Alya clarified, plopping down beside Marinette, making a mindblown gesture to the dark haired girl.

Marinette gave the redhead a flat look. "Alya, it's too early for this."

Alya gave her a shove. "Not for you. You wake seven to eight in the morning, on the dot, and it just takes like a minute or two for you to wake and get going. And you have the gall to say eight in the morning is sleeping in."

"Well when your household is a bakery, yes, eight in the morning is sleeping in. And being very late for work." With a sigh, she glanced down at her developing doodle. "Plus, there's so much to do, so much to get done. I can jump on stuff I want to do as soon as I'm rested."

"Yeah, with like the smallest amount of sleep. You need to work on your sleeping schedule cause that's freaky."

"It is not that freaky," Marinette grumbled.

"Girl, you woke at six am in the morning when we went to bed at thirteen."

"To make breakfast!"

"At six am?"

"It was a big breakfast!" Marinette reasoned, "And I was feeding seven people! You got to have an early start for that!"

"Yeah, and the price you paid was passing out later in the day, dead to the world."

Marinette grumbled something along the lines of "Sorry, I like to be on the move," and went back to her drawing.

"Anyway!" Alya brushed off, "While you need to work on your sleeping habits, I'm going to delve into _this_." Alya flashed her cell at Marinette, letting the dark haired girl see a shaky image that was caught.

An image of Chat Noir and Mariposa, talking to Officer Rogers.

Alya waved to the image. "Heroes," she said dramatically. "Paris has superheroes!"

Just as she did so, a sleep addled Nino came in, plopping down in the front, catching the last bit of Alya's words. He gave a loud groan, whining, "Alyaaaa, it's early for this."

Marinette waved to him. "See?"

Pointing to Nino, Alya said, "Him, I can excuse. Nino is as dead as a log in the morning."

"Hey."

"But knowing _you_ , you've been up since seven."

"Doing stuff," Marinette insisted. And yeah, there was a lot she had to do in the morning. She had to get up and check her plants, make sure they didn't have any pests on them, water them. She had to have breakfast, now feed cinnamon rolls to a cinnamon roll, do a daily check of her month schedule, trying to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Sometimes make a quick delivery before school.

And if she had time, maybe design or make something.

Or try to get on top of homework.

Though, the last bits typically cost her being late every now and then.

But she had a lot to do in the morning!

And it may be early by other people's standards, but not in a household bakery. Especially the Dupain-Chengs. On days off, eight was the latest anyone could sleep. Past eight they just got stir crazy and had to get up.

That was just how the cookie crumbled for them.

Alya can think it's freaky as much as she wanted.

"Sure, sure whatever," Alya waved away. "But, Nette, _superheroes_. We got superheroes! Actual superheroes!"

"Really?" a new voiced joined, all three looking up to see Lila slip and slide into the empty seat beside Nino. She turned to Alya, a concerned frown on her face. "Are you sure Alya? Chat Noir, he did scratch Marinette."

"That was an accident," Marinette insisted, wincing. "It may look bad, but he really didn't mean it."

Lila gave her a soft frown, considering Marinette. "It still happened," she said.

"Marinette's ok," Alya reassured, slinging an arm around the dark-haired girl's shoulders. "She's a trooper. She may be small—"

"Hey!"

"-but she's tough." Then surged forward, flashing Lila the phone's screen. "Plus look! Look! Look!" There was Chat Noir and the new butterfly talking to Rogers. "They're talking to the police! Peacefully! And in an interview, he confirmed that they're heroes, that they're here to help! Chat Noir and Mariposa, facing off against Harlequin!"

Alya leaned back, practically dancing in her seat. "This is so exciting!"

Nino made a loud groan and slumped forward, trying to ignore Alya's morning energy.

Marinette gave her best friend a dry look, stating, "Your energy is making tired."

"No, that's you needing a more normal sleep schedule."

Marinette huffed back at her.

Lila voiced, "I'm still unsure. That other one, she came out of nowhere. It's kinda freaky."

"It is curious," Alya agreed. "Like, who is Mariposa? Why didn't she come sooner?"

"And Chat Noir," Lila added, "he didn't want to talk to the public at all. That's not very encouraging."

Marinette offered, "I think he was just more focused on trying to get Harlequin."

Lila shook her head. "I bet it's a guise. To win the public's favor."

"We'll see," Alya said. "Rogers did say that they'll be keeping an eye on them, but I got a good feeling about them."

"About who?"

They all looked up as Adrien slipped in, the blond pausing when he saw Lila in his seat.

She peered back, not moving.

He faltered, gazing down. "Um," he started, fiddling with his bag. "That's my seat…?"

Lila raised a brow, then spared an unsure glance at the three. "I'm sorry Adrien, but I'm not too sure-"

"He can sit there," Marinette reassured, flashing Adrien a smile. "He's a friend."

"But Nino-"

"If there are issues, he can come and sit with me," Chloe cut in as she came into class, hooking her elbow with Adrien and shooting all four an unimpressed look. To Adrien, she reassured, "Sabrina can sit in the back."

"Um, but, I really want to sit-"

A throat cleared behind them.

Bustier peered down at them, red brow raised. "Everyone to their seats," she ordered.

Huffing, Chloe slipped away and plopped down beside Sabrina, pouting, and ignoring the slightly hurt frown on Sabrina's face.

Adrien, with shy stubbornness, stood before his chosen seat, gazing down at Lila.

She peered back, looking for torn and unsure.

Bustier repeated with authority, "Everyone to their seat."

Lila caved first.

She slid out and headed for the back, though Marinette stopped her enough to give Lila a cookie, flashing her an apologetic smile.

She wished the seats were big enough to fit three people, but the limit was just two.

Lila gave her a thankful smile, took a big bite, then slid the rest of the cookie into her bag, and resumed going up the stairs, taking her seat next to the quiet, wary redhead.

Adrien quickly took his rightful seat, offering Nino a shy smile.

The boy peered back, curious.

Alya peered down at Adrien, wary.

Marinette gave him a good morning wave, then distributed a cookie to each of them when Bustier wasn't looking. Adrien flashed Marinette a huge, delighted and thankful smile, eagerly gobbling up the cookie, almost failing in muffling his moan of bliss.

It was so good.

This just backed why it's a brilliant idea to befriend bakers.

A chance for goodies!

Everyone settled into their respective seats, their attention selective and half-hearted, thoughts drifting elsewhere.

Marinette doodled and drew as she listened to Bustier's lecture, now adding a butterfly to the drawing of a cat, perching on its ear.

Nino slowly woke, taking lazy notes.

Alya secretly searched on her phone, trying to gather what information she could get on these new heroes, the names Chat Noir and Mariposa heavy in her mind.

Adrien sat perked and to attention, eager to do well; though like drifting butterflies, the girl with dark pigtails and sky blue eyes tickled the back of his mind, making a giddy excitement run through him like a steady stream.

Plagg had confirmed that there was a way that they can keep in touch.

And he and Mariposa were going to figure that out today!

Things were looking up, Adrien could feel it.

Obliviously to the secret cat and butterfly hero, a secret ladybug villain watched the group by the door with cunning, considering eyes. Eyes that flickered to consider a possible rival, one she may need to take care of.

A solid safety precaution.


	6. Champion

With great care, Fu wiped the bee comb, watching it gleam and shine under his care, making sure it was presentable and lovely for it's new miraculous holder; something it's kwami especially would want. It was almost time. From his observations, she was just about ready to be the bee. Ready to help Chat Noir. Her injury before was practically healed, she could use her arm no issue at all. She was ready to receive the bee.

It all just left Pollen to convince her.

Fu was sure the kwami could.

Pollen was a clever and collected kwami after all. Nurturing and observant. A kwami more often than not knew just what to say.

She'd help this girl shine out.

She'd help this girl bring control and order into her life, brighten this flame, prepare her to be a true Ladybug once the miraculous was taken from Harlequin. On the yang side, the bee was the closest to the ladybug, being productive and famous builders. And on the yin was the peacock, a healer.

And just as fox and butterfly echoed black cat, with the fox being a guide and butterfly a source of change.

Of the two he had left, bee truly would help Marinette prepare to be a Ladybug. It was going to be—

Fu gave a slight start, drawing the wipe away when the bee miraculous glowed in his hand.

His eyes widened, surprised as he stared down at the comb in his hand.

A miraculous was activated?

Did, did he decide to reawaken?

Was he going to join this fight?

Has Haute Roi returned?

Fu frowned.

Haute Roi being active would help save Tikki much faster, but it didn't allow Chat Noir a chance to grow like Fu desired. It didn't allow him to bond and connect with his true partner, something that was important with the ladybug and black cat match. For them, this needed to be work unique to them, at least for a while. Being true partners, it won't take much for them to connect but, he still rather let them have time to connect and bond.

...Unless the ladybug was more dangerous than Fu first thought.

What were the possibilities that the ladybug was Papillon?

Or, Fu supposed, Hawkmoth, as he had wanted to go by when he turned against Haute Roi and Joli Rouge.

Was he back? Has Hawkmoth returned, and did he find the earrings? Was he Harlequin? Did Haute Roi learn about this and that is why he's stretching out his wings once again?

There was a chance.

The ladybug miraculous lost from Hawkmoth's betrayal, there was always a chance that it could've been found by anyone.

Including Hawkmoth himself.

That could be him zipping around with it.

But... that didn't quite make sense.

Reports of Harlequin that Fu had learned of included Harlequin stealing from jewelry stores. Hawkmoth wouldn't have any interest in those. He would search for Haute Roi, Fu would think.

He lowered the bee miraculous, frowning as he mulled this over. Shaking his head, he resumed shining the comb.

Chat Noir still needed his other half. Whether Monsieur Paon was joining or not, Marinette was needed. She will rise—

"Master!"

Fu looked up to Wayzz, the wide-eyed turtle rushing to his side. Fu voiced to the kwami, "It appears Monsieur Paon has reawakened my friend. But we'll keep to our plan, give Pollen to—"

"No Master!" Wayzz cut in, paws clasped together fretful, the kwami looking very unsure. "It isn't Duusu who woke, who was transformed!"

Fu stared at the floating turtle, a bit alarmed.

There was only one other miraculous that he didn't have that could be activated, and to his knowledge, that was lost during the final confrontation between Haute Roi and Hawkmoth.

Nooroo had be reawakened.

Had transformed a new holder.

A new butterfly was active.

And Fu didn't know who.

Fu set the bee miraculous down in his lap, very wary. "How did the transformation feel?" Fu asked.

Wayzz shook his head. "It didn't feel malicious. Not like when Papill... Hawkmoth, turned and did his first transformation as a villain. This new butterfly isn't flying with evil intent."

They had that going for them then.

No repeat of Hawkmoth.

But there was still the wonder of who this was. And since Fu didn't know, he was wary of offering this butterfly a blind trust.

The transformation just had to be activated. Rising up, bee secured in hand, Fu turned on the news, hopeful to catch a possible glimpse of this butterfly. Fortunately for Fu, the news was on and showing the fight live for him to see.

Looking over Harlequin for the first official time, he can confirm that wasn't Hawkmoth.

This Harlequin was younger and female, around Chat Noir and Marinette's age.

How she got the earrings, he doesn't know.

Hopefully, they'll be taken from her soon.

On screen, Harlequin and Chat Noir were tangling in a fight, with Harlequin barely staying out of his claws' reach.

And when she summoned Lucky Charm, Fu felt his lips curl up in amusement to see her shocked by a simple kazoo that fell into her hand.

Luck and cleverness were what the ladybug's power resolved around competitively. A Lucky Charm gives what's needed, not what's desired. A true Ladybug had to be clever and figure it out on their own.

Fu blinked when a new figure joined, Wayzz leaning close to get a better look at this new butterfly.

Female and young, with great wings to carry her.

Papillon used to have great wings, eager to fly beside Joli Rouge and Monsieur Paon.

He traded away those wings to hide in the shadows.

Pushing those thoughts back, Fu focused on the fight, observing this new butterfly.

Too aggressive to be a true butterfly. Fast and reflexive, but her eagerness to join the fray risked her wings being damaged. They'll be renewed when she transforms, but in a current fight, that wouldn't be ideal.

"what do you think Master?" Wayzz asked, still wary about this new appearance.

Fu stroked his beard, watching this fight, bee miraculous still in hand. "I'll still give her the bee," he decided. "Chat needs her by his side. This butterfly can help, but she is still needed."

Wayzz nodded. He added, "Best we keep an eye on this new butterfly too. We don't know who she is. If she can be trusted."

Fu agreed, though, he was curious to note that this butterfly and Chat worked pretty well together, responded to each other well, even without words.

At the end, with Harlequin escaping, Fu watched the butterfly fret, muttering to herself, her wing extensions curling with her stress while Chat gaped at her.

The screen zoomed in on the two when a police officer hurried to them and the butterfly approached, calm and ready for him, reassuring and confirming to the officer and the news that they were here to help.

Also revealing her name.

 _"I'm Mariposa."_

Mariposa.

This is who the butterfly is.

They knew her name.

Satisfied, Fu turned on the tv, turning his gaze down to the bee miraculous.

A Black Cat, a Bee, and a Butterfly.

Such an interesting matchup this will be.

* * *

Since the appearance of Mariposa few days ago, Harlequin has been rather shy to reappear. It was leaving them waiting to see what she'll do next when she'll appear again. And it left Marinette on edge.

For the first few days of activating her miraculous, she's been on the lookout.

She has the news playing when doing any sort of work.

Been looking for anything red in the sky, darting about the roofs when she was moving about Paris.

She's even flown about as Mariposa, keeping a lookout and patrolling.

Nothing so far and Marinette didn't know if she should relax a little or stay tense.

What if Harlequin was planning something?

Was Mariposa being too active and scaring off this ladybug from revealing herself?

Nooroo seemed to think so.

"Let's relax a little!" the kwami urged her, advising that she just stop, sit still, relax. "Even the ever traveling butterfly needs rest time to time."

Marinette went with it, for once, taking the time to sit still.

She lounged on her chair, watching lazy clouds rolled by, her butterflies, little ones she was fondly nicknaming her angels, drifted and danced around her balcony, enjoying the warm sun. With the bright light on their white forms, they shimmered, making them an easy trick of the light, and easily looked over from any absent glance towards her balcony.

Occasionally, random butterflies flew up to join her, visiting.

They came to rest on her knee or wrist, their tongue unfurling to poke and tickle her skin before they fluttered off, either heading for her roses or just drifting away.

Nooroo himself enjoyed this break, hanging over her roses, occasionally dipping down and nestling in the center, wings fluttering happily.

Marinette laughed from the lounge chair, noting, "You really love flowers huh?"

Nooroo peeked up above one of the bigger roses, purple eyes bright. "I am a butterfly," he confirmed.

"I suppose," she chuckled.

Getting up, she drew near, checking on her roses. Nooroo fluttered up, joining her in looking them over. He even wiggled his way inside, his purple body barely seen. "See any aphids?" she asked.

"Aphid clear!" Nooroo reassured, popping out.

"But not kwami clear!" Marinette declared, scooping Nooroo out, earning a giggle from the small god.

Nooroo floated off her hand, stretching out and humming at the warm sun shining upon his wings. "This was a good day to rest," he bid. The day was warm and clear, there was a breeze that was gentle and easy on him and his butterflies, and there was a relaxing laziness in the air.

It was a good day to rest, to breathe and just be.

It was good to have a day to be still.

Though, unfortunately, it was something Marinette couldn't quite grasp.

"It is," she agreed, turning her gaze to Paris' skyline. "Though, I would think Harlequin would've been more active by now..."

"She's probably intimidated," Nooroo bid, "it was just Chat Noir before, and the Ladybug and Black Cat are two halves of a whole. Destruction can destroy creation, but creation will always rise up again and again. With it just being Chat, that's a relatively even battle that Harlequin has a good chance at."

Nooroo floated up, pointing to Marinette, "But now there's a Butterfly in this formula too! You both can easily overwhelm Harlequin when you put your mind to it! And she knows!" He leaned back, setting a paw on his chin. "She's probably going to be cautious for a while."

Marinette frowned, leaning on her railing. "Observe us for a while."

"Or plan something," Nooroo added.

Marinette frowned down at the balcony floor, very unsure. She didn't like waiting and not knowing what Harlequin was planning. She wanted to act. Wanted to know what Harlequin was doing and planning, to be ready...

"It'll be ok," Nooroo reassured, drawing near, he settled on the crook of her shoulder and neck and leaning on her. He smiled when his wings made her giggle. "We'll be ready for Harlequin. Chat Noir will be there to help us! And a champion!"

She hummed in agreement, holding out her hand and letting one of her angels come and rest on the tips of her fingers. The butterfly tickled her hand as it moved about, Marinette rolling her hand about. She needed to make a champion.

Extra help.

Extra power.

Another scare for Harlequin.

Another chance to get the ladybug miraculous back.

Who that champion would be, Marinette doesn't know.

Nooroo has been rather vague on the details of making a champion.

All she got was that she or her angels picked up someone feeling a strong emotion. She empowered the butterfly and sent it off and tried to appeal to her would be champion. If they accepted, she had a hero to help her and Chat.

Those were the basics of it.

But how the exact process would go, she'll just have to see when she got tot hat point.

And that meant waiting for Harlequin.

The butterfly drifted off, coming to lounge at her roses.

She rose up, turning to peer at Notre Dame. Settled on her shoulder, Nooroo joined her, the two taking a moment to enjoy the stillness, to relax. Both gave a start when a soft growl erupted in the air.

Marinette blushed as Nooroo rose up, half teasing, half scolding, "Marinette! Have you eaten yet?!"

"No..."

"You need to eat!" Nooroo pushed, ushering Marinette inside to grab something to eat.

Below them, an old man drew near, his gaze set to the bakery, filled with purpose and intent. He was just about to move set Pollen in Marinette's room but paused when he saw a shimmer above.

He blinked, peering up with narrowed eyes.

Above, he could faintly see ivory butterflies dancing in and out of sight, their pale bodies easily disappearing from sight and reappearing.

A glamor used to keep the swarm hidden.

His eyes widened, a little surprised.

Then he allowed a small, accepting smile.

He knew who Mariposa was.

He had found her.

She had a miraculous.

She was fighting at her partner's side like she's meant too.

It was fine.

Content, he turned and slipped away, letting Pollen sleep and trusting his chosen with their mission.

He'll look forward to the day of having Nooroo back in the safety of the chest. Till then, he's sure the butterfly kwami will care for well enough till Tikki is rightfully hers.

Fu had a good feeling.

* * *

Fifth day of the week and still no Harlequin.

Marinette was still torn between being tense and twitchy and finally allowing herself to relax and wait. Part of the issue was that she didn't quite know what to expect from Harlequin. There was a danger to the ladybug villain of not knowing her goals, what drives her, what pushes her.

The first appearances of Harlequin involved her stealing from jewelry stores, then she was fighting Chat Noir, most likely trying to get his miraculous. Then she was up to use a hostage to get the upper hand and...

Marinette can conclude that Harlequin's goal was now to get the black cat miraculous.

She wondered if the inclusion of Mariposa how changed that formula.

Would she also try and take the brooch from her?

Did she know the butterfly miraculous' power?

Nooroo didn't think so.

 _"Kwamis are bound not to reveal other miraculouses,"_ he told her. _"Even if I knew there was another miraculous in reach, I couldn't tell you. It's a safety precaution among kwamis. To keep the secrecy and drawing attention."_

 _"Even if that miraculous is being misused?"_ Marinette had asked.

Nooroo faltered and shrunk down, sheepish and apologetic. _"Even if a miraculous is being misused, the rule stands. We're not to reveal them, even if I knew the ladybug miraculous was in reach. When we were created, and the rules established, they didn't quite consider us being misused since our powers are to be for the good of all..."_

 _"But it still happens,"_ Marinette sighed.

Nooroo had given her a sad nod. _"It's rare, but, yes. It still happens. It definitely happens."_

Marinette sighed, grimacing slightly. If only there was a way she could find out what the dormant form of the miraculous looked like she cou—

Marinette squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a classroom. She looked up to see Sabrina grinning at her and Chloe standing at the teacher's desk, filing her nails.

An instinctive flinch went through Marinette before straightening and pulling her arm free of Sabrina. Crossing her arms, she grumbled, "What do you want Chloe?"

"Oh not much," Chloe reassured in a light tone. She turned her blue eyes to Marinette, stating, "I just want you to stay away from Adrien."

Marinette raised a brow at that demand. "Stay away from Adrien?" she echoed. She shook her head. "That isn't up to you Chloe."

Chloe smiled, an edge in her grin. "Actually yes, since I am Adrien's childhood friend and his only friend; I should have a say in who he hangs out with. And I don't deem you fit to be in his presence."

Marinette's eye twitched at the statement. "Chloe—"

"This is Adrien's first time at school," Chloe cut in, "he's naive and doesn't know who he should and shouldn't hang out with. As of now, he seems to have this crazy idea that you would make a great friend and it drives me up the wall." Chloe drew near, making Marinette instinctive back away. She jumped when she bumped in Sabrina, who barricaded the door.

Chloe jabbed at her, stressing out, "So be a good little pushover that you always are and _stay away_ , or else something will happen." She leaned back, grinning. "Like, I would hate for you to have to cut your hair again."

Marinette's hands instinctively went to her hair, fretful at the memory of last year.

Near the end of it, Chloe had stuck gum at Marinette's bun, and the only way to get it out was to trim her long hair down.

Thankfully it was still long enough for pigtails, which Marinette found to be cute. But she'd really rather not have a repeat of that.

"So, what are you going to do, Marinette?" Chloe asked, leaning back on the teacher's desk.

Marinette grimaced at her, shaking slightly, tempted to snap back, to fight back.

She was sick of being pushed around, sick of being Chloe's target and just...

There was tap at her side, of Nooroo rocking the purse, reassuring and calming.

Marinette glanced down at her pink purse, seeing it open just a crack for Nooroo to peek out back at her. He gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"Well Marinette?" Chloe called out.

"What are you going to do from now on?" Sabrina urged from behind her, taking an intimidating step closer.

"I," Marinette started to say, only the door behind them opened and there was Mylene, rushing in and rambling, "Marinette there you are we need—"Mylene froze, sucking in a sharp breath when Chloe and Sabrina's gazes locked on her.

"Oh I, I'm sorry!" Mylene hurried out, flinching back. "I-I didn't mean—"

"Then you should _scram_ , we're a bit busy," Chloe growled.

"Busy indeed," Marinette redirected, darting past Sabrina, grabbing Mylene and rushing out of the room. She went on and on, dragging Mylene behind her, intent to get as far away from Chloe as possible.

She only stopped when there was a stutter behind her. "M-Marinette?"

"Sorry," Marinette offered, letting Mylene go with a sigh. "Just, had to get out of there."

"It's ok," Mylene reassured, giving Marinette a concerned frown. "Are you ok? Why did Chloe corner you this time?"

Marinette sighed, hugging herself. "She just, doesn't like me and Adrien being friends."

Mylene frowned, concerned. "Maybe you should mention this to Adrien?"

"Maybe." She shook her head, straightening up. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes! Bustier wanted to see you!"

"Thanks, Mylene!"

The two parted, unaware of the calculating eyes following them, considering them.

It was time for Harlequin to try again, and this time, as a precaution.

* * *

In a lone hall, Mylene hurried down it, shuffling papers, making sure everything was in order and ready to be delivered. Even more so with this needing to go to Mendeleiev. Mylene would best prefer for everything to be in order before the science teacher received it.

Mylene would definitely like to avoid a scolding for not having it delivered in order.

So set on her work, she didn't notice the large, shy boy hanging by the end of the hall, watching her draw near.

And each step she took was making Ivan more and more nervous.

Mylene was almost upon him.

And he was going to do it!

He was going to ask her out!

Or, so was the intent.

But he was so nervous!

But, today was the day! Not only was he going to confess to Mylene, he was going to kill two birds with one stone and prove Kim wrong, face his crush and make a move, ask her out.

The boy has been teasing him about chickening out for about a week now.

Ivan was, mostly, ready to try.

As Mylene drew near, Ivan warily stepped out, ready to draw her attention.

Only to freeze as an orangish red figure dropped down behind Mylene, grabbing the girl with a black glove.

Mylene froze, her gaze jerking up and meeting Ivan's alarmed gaze.

She squeaked in fear as she was turned around, seeing _Harlequin_ standing over her.

The ladybug villain gave her a smile. "You're going to help me, Myly."

"Wh-wha?" Mylene stuttered out, then screamed as Harlequin whiskered her up into the air, ignoring Ivan as he charged, reaching for them.

"Mylene!" he cried out, not fast enough to even hope to catch and save Mylene.

He could only trail to a stop, hand still reaching out to her, loose bits of paper drifting around him.

He stared at them, his heart pounding in raw fear for Mylene.

She was just taken.

Harlequin just took Mylene.

What, what does he do?

 _What can he do?_

Ivan didn't know.

He didn't know at all.

* * *

Adrien frowned as he stared down at his cell, taking in the photo shoots his father wanted him to do.

Looked like it was going to be another long week...

He pursed his lips, annoyed. And a bit troubled.

He had a feeling that Harlequin would move soon, that Mariposa had a right idea to be on alert and that they should be on guard.

She likely will move soon.

From what he could grasp on Harlequin was that, while clever and sly; she was also proud and impatient.

And easily overconfident.

Someone like her was bound to act again and this could be the worst time to have so much piled on him.

Sighing, he slipped his cell back in the pocket.

He'll manage.

He thinks he can.

And he did have help this time.

Mariposa will be able to help him with Harlequin.

And heroes.

She could make superheroes to help them face off against Harlequin. Then it'd be only a matter of time to get the earrings from her.

Maybe even the very first hero Mariposa makes!

That'd be so great.

Plagg wiggled in Adrien's jacket pocket, making the blond pause. "What is it?" he asked, opening his jacket a little. Plagg usually was fine keeping still and sleeping the day.

It was odd that he'd be active.

The kwami gave him a sleepy blink, turning to Adrien with a frown. "Who's screaming?" Plagg asked.

Adrien blinked. "Screaming?"

Adrien froze, catching onto the sound too.

A shrill, frightened sound that was coming from _someone_.

Adrien jumped into action, rushing into and empty classroom and transforming. Chat rushed out, ears perked up, locating the sound.

He froze when he rushed to the school's courtyard, tensing as he saw Harlequin with another hostage. A flash of rage went through him, Chat growling at the sight, his ears going down. He moved to summon Misfortune, the power's name at the tip of his tongue.

Only to get cut off as a yo-yo wrapped around his claws midsummon, jerking him still and reeling him close till he was on the tips of his boots, barely balancing from where Harlequin hung him.

"Oh look," Harlequin mocked above, "I fished a cat!"

Glaring at her, he struggled, trying to pull her down, trying to get a leg up, trying for something that could help him.

He paused when the wire tightened on his wrists uncomfortable; not enough to be painful thanks to his suit, but just enough to give him a start.

Above, a girl squealed as Harlequin held her out in the open by a single hand. "I'd stay still, Chat," Harlequin called out. "It'd be a shame if she fell."

"Pl-please, n-no!" Mylene cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared down at the drop below her. "Ple-please, just, just let me g-go..."

"Oh I will sweetie," Harlequin promised, "once Chat Noir gives me his miraculous."

And he could. His hands were movable enough that he could remove the ring that way.

Chat gritted his teeth, turning his sharp gaze up to Harlequin, seeing her grin back down at him, daring him as she held Mylene out in the open air.

He looked around, heart hammering in his chest.

He hoped Mariposa got her soon, or maybe he could use Misfortune still but...

That could also put Mylene at risk...

A frustrated, muffled yowl came out of Chat. This was not good.

In the gathered crowd staring up at this in horror, Marinette moved with rare grace through it, moving to the back and away from attention. In her purse, Nooroo was fluttering about, ready to be used.

She squeaked when she broke free, stumbling a bit then straightened and hurried on, easing her way into an empty hall and out of sight. Alone, she opened the purse and Nooroo slowly drifted out, double checking to make sure they were alone before darting up before Marinette.

He turned to her, his wings twitching nervously. Despite his frets, his gaze was firm and resolute, ready to see the girl saved from Harlequin's clutches.

"You'll need to surprise Harlequin," Nooroo advised. "She has two hostages now."

"So no charging in," Marinette agreed.

"A Champion would be a good opportunity here," Nooroo suggested. "Harlequin doesn't know the power, Tikki wouldn't tell her what a Butterfly can do. A Champion could be a solid surprise."

Marinette nodded. "I just need to feel around for someone with a strong emotion."

"Or the butterflies will let you know," Nooroo reassured.

"Wings rise Noorooo!"

Butterflies burst forth of her brooch as Nooroo darted into the brooch. In a rush of purple and white, Mariposa stood in place of Marinette.

Her once great wings were now small flaps of pale fabric on her back, Mariposa turned and slipped out of the classroom, her wing extensions curling and moving behind her.

She moved silently and hidden behind the crowd, pale butterflies drifting around her. Mariposa looked on, catching onto bits of emotions from the surrounding students.

All of it was fear.

Fear for Mylene.

Fear of a loss on what to do.

And despite all this fear, there was no push to act.

Nothing jumped out at Mariposa, that drew her in, that attracted her to them.

Mariposa gave a frantic look towards Mylene as the girl started to cry out once again, her wings twitching to grow and expand, to rush out and grab Mylene and take her to safety.

But Chat was still in Harlequin's grasp.

Champion.

She needed a Champion...

Harlequin wouldn't expect that.

Or, an attack from behind.

Nooroo had mentioned how a Butterfly can be stealthy.

They moved silently, their wing beats soft and gentle. And aside from a bright coloration, butterflies can be easily overlooked. Easily missed.

Butterflies were subtle.

And as ideal as a Champion would be, Marinette needed someone jumping out to act.

No one was drawing her in and she needed to save Mylene and Chat.

It'd be better to act than just drag this on searching for someone.

Making use of the butterfly's subtle, Mariposa drifted onto the second floor, not noticed at all, even by Harlequin.

She stopped at the end of the hall, ready to bring out her cane and attack Harlequin from behind, only to freeze when she heard a hushed gasp and felt a sudden spike of energy.

Of emotion.

Of fear and anger and a desire to act.

To protect.

She turned, blue eyes meeting gray.

Ivan Bruel was crouched by a locker, looking at Mariposa with wide eyes.

"Ivan," Mariposa whispered.

He tensed, narrowing his eyes at her. "How do you know—"

She crouched down before him, extensions curling, butterflies drifting around her. "I'm Mariposa," she said, "I'm a friend. I want to save Mylene. And you can help me."

Running on an instinct, she held out her hand and one of her angels came down and landed on her palm. It didn't move as she brought it down and laid a hand on it, trusting her. Purple energy poured into it, and when she lifted off her hand, the once white butterfly was now purple.

She held it out to Ivan, offering it to him.

"I can give you the power to save Mylene. All I ask is for your help, Ivan. Help us shake-up Harlequin's world."

He stared down at the purple butterfly, watching it float before him, patiently waiting for him to move.

He felt drawn to it.

Felt like he wanted it.

"I, that can help me save Mylene?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yes," Mariposa promised.

Slowly, shyly, he reached out. He paused when the butterfly floated up, drifting towards him, and Ivan cupped around the small creature, making sure to be gentle with the delicate being.

Some sort of energy pulsed off of it, reassuring and encouraging.

The butterfly moved past his hands, drifting to his pocket where a little pin was sticking out. It disappeared as soon as it touched it.

Mariposa smiled, feeling the acceptance, the surge of magic ready to be shaped into whatever Ivan desired.

Knowing what he wanted to be, she stood up and held out her hand to him, declaring, "Let's rumble, Stoneheart."

* * *

Down the hall, a fed up Harlequin jerked her grip on Mylene, now holding her hostage by the back of her hood of her jacket, sending the poor girl into a babbling, stressed mess. Loudly, Harlequin called out, "Enough stalling Chat Noir, the miraculous else she falls."

And to add to the point of how helpless he was, she lifted him a little higher so that his feet no longer touched the ground, leaving him hanging by his wrists, scrambling for some sort of stability to stand on.

Only his struggles just made him rock back and forth.

Chat gritted his teeth, limited on what to do.

And still no Mariposa on sight.

And nervous about using Misfortune with the chance of Mylene getting caught up in that unlucky spell.

But he was getting desperate enough to try.

Plagg did say that it was to affect his enemies, so it _shouldn't_ hurt Mylene.

Chat hoped.

Before he could utter Misfortune, everyone jerked when a stone hand grabbed Harlequin's own, earning a surprised scream from the ladybug villain as she was suddenly lifted up. And still in Harlequin's grasp, Mylene and Chat were lifted up higher with her, tensing and squealing as they started to sway and jerk from the sudden grab.

Everyone stared at the smooth, stone golem with pale silver dots on its face that held Harlequin in the air, a fierce scowl on it's rocky features.

Glaring at Harlequin with bright, silver blue eyes, the golem growled out, _his_ voice deep and familiar, "So you like threatening to throw people into the air? How about I throw _you_?"

"I-Ivan?" Mylene stuttered out, twisting about to get a look at the golem.

The golem's gaze flickered to her and Mylene squeaked as the other hand reached for her. Gently, the golem took Mylene, ripping the back of the hood and freeing her. He set her down on her feet before turning back to Harlequin. Mylene paused, turning to stare at the stone creature, eyes wide.

She jumped when a purple figure darted into view, landing on the golem's shoulders.

"Go," Mariposa gently ordered.

Mylene went.

Harlequin struggled, snarling out, "What is this? What is that thing! Release me! Or I'll—"

"You'll _what_?" the golem spat.

Mariposa sat down on her Champion's shoulder, grinning smugly at Harlequin. "You're earrings Harlequin. There's no way for you to escape from Stoneheart."

Harlequin glared at her, then looked over the golem that held her.

This was the Butterfly's power then.

Making monsters.

Scowling, Harlequin jerked her free hand, freeing Chat and sliding her yo-yo back into her grasp. Before they could move, she threw her yo-yo outwards, slamming it against Stoneheart's face.

Surprised, Stoneheart dropped her and Harlequin dropped down, right beside Chat.

The cat charged her, slashing at her. Harlequin darted back, evading those claws. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a surge of purple and ducked down just in time to avoid the swing at her head, Mariposa silently flying past her. With great grace, she turned to face them, ready to dive at Harlequin again.

Stoneheart dropped from above, leaving cracks on the ground and startling students enough to draw away, sinking deeper into classrooms, watching from the doorways and windows, their eyes wide as they witnessed this.

Stoneheart drew near, Mariposa floating around, waiting for an opening, and Chat tangling at her personally; Harlequin took all of this in.

She was overwhelmed.

Outmatched.

She had to get out.

She had to time this right...

Mariposa dove down, swinging.

Just as Chat charged with his baton, ready to hit her.

Harlequin made use of them and jumped over them both and slid away, the two heroes barely stopping their attacks enough to stop hitting each other.

Taking advantage of their surprise, Harlequin turned and dashed away, racing towards Stoneheart.

The Champion threw his fist towards her, snarling out. Only Harlequin jumped over the blow and landed on his wrist. She raced along his arm and threw her yo-yo out, using the momentum to get over him and escape the school courtyard.

Leaving the three peering after her.

Mariposa jerked up, flying up and searching for Harlequin.

Only to find her gone, most likely untransformed and hidden from them.

Grimacing, she turned to Chat and shook her head.

Harlequin was gone.

* * *

She dared not move till Mariposa dropped down and out of sight. Heart pounding from the close encounter, the secret ladybug villain stood up and drew near enough to peek down at the three, seeing Mariposa landing beside Chat, the two evidently talking, with the cat hero moving about in excitement, pointing towards Stoneheart.

The golem drew near, his deep voice faint and barely audible.

"It's not good to eavesdrop," Tikki chastised behind her. She darted to her holder's side, sharply scolding, "And it's _good_ to hold _hostages_. A Ladybug should never—"

"I'm a Harlequin, not a Ladybug," the holder coldly reminded.

"You sully the name," Tikki said.

The holder flashed the kwami a mean smile. "Last I recall reading, species itself sullies itself. They're an _invasive_ species aren't they?"

Tikki just glared at her.

She turned and peered down, watching the crowd slowly draw near, Alya already there, phone out and pestering for an interview. Mylene was also drawing near.

"So the Butterfly makes monsters," the holder murmured, mentally noting this down, watching Mariposa held out her hand, watching as a purple mass washed over Stoneheart, leaving Ivan standing in place, a purple butterfly flying towards Mariposa. The girl couldn't see what Mariposa does, but the butterfly left her side, drifting in the air around her, and white and barely visible.

Tikki didn't respond, not confirming or answering.

"How do I counter this?" she demanded.

Tikki pursed her lips.

"Tikki."

The kwami flinched as she felt the magic bind spark out, the earrings silently chiming out, pushing for her to answer.

Now that she knows and saw what the butterfly miraculous can do, Tikki was allowed to share a little information on it. Only what her holder knows. "You," Tikki reluctantly started, trailing off, still unwilling to share.

"I," the holder prompted.

Tikki slumped, turning her gaze down to Mariposa and Chat Noir, sending them, Plagg, and Nooroo a silent apology. "You can sever a Champion."

"Sever?" the holder repeated. "I can cut them?"

Tikki shook her head, sighing. "Severing is cutting away at the connection between the Butterfly and their Champion. You, you break the item that the Butterfly has connected too, you capture the butterfly and release it. The Champion will revert back to a normal civilian, and, reasonably; the Butterfly is left defenseless."

Which does worry Tikki.

This Butterfly, this Mariposa, she's a bit too aggressive to be a Butterfly.

Most were to just hang back, let Champions fight for them.

She was risking herself like this.

Tikki tensed when her holder voiced, "Just free the butterfly?"

Tikki whipped around towards her, antennas set back straight, her fin tail raised. "Don't you dare try anything to them—"

Tikki was cut off when she was grabbed, her holder pulling her near and scolding, "You need to remember, little thing, that you don't give me the orders. You, are here to _serve_."

Tikki struggled against her, glaring at her. The kwami gritted out, "Only for as long as you have those earrings." She'll like to see how confident her holder was once they were taken from her.

They'll see then.

There was a price to misuse of a miraculous, a price she was technically experiencing.

A price of bad luck.

Of things never going how she wants them.

And once the earrings were taken from her, it was going to stay, less the real Ladybug or the Guardian forgives her.

And would she ever be, at this moment, Tikki could not say.

For sure, at this moment in time, the kwami wasn't inclined to see her forgiven and freed of the curse.

It was just a matter of time.

Or so Tikki hoped...

* * *

The instant Mariposa landed beside Chat, and Stoneheart's shadow fell over them, Alya was on them, her cell out and recorded them.

"Hi!" Alya excitedly greeted, her honey eyes bright as she took in the three, completely oblivious to Nino hissing from the crowd for Alya to step back because theses were supers and they may be dangerous why was his friend so crazy?!

"I'm Alya Cesaire! Upcoming reporter and I have a few questions for you guys if you would?!"

"Um," Mariposa uttered, taken off guard by her friend's sudden approach.

Chat swooped in, swinging his arm over Mariposa's shoulders, startling the butterfly hero. "Sure! We're Chat Noir, Mariposa, and uh, Stonefist?" Chat asked, looking up to the golem.

The golem glared down at him, correcting, "Stoneheart."

"We're heroes of Paris!" Chat declared.

"Ohmygod," Alya squealed, practically dancing in place as she took them in. "Real, actual superheroes! Tell me! Why have you guys come? Is it because of the ladybug? That, Harlequin? How did you guys get your powers? What can you guys do? Are you here to stay? And—"

"What about Ivan?"

They all looked over, seeing Mylene drawing near, her gaze locked on Stoneheart. The golem shifted, reaching for her. "Mylene," he murmured, holding out his hand.

She drew away instinctively, eyeing it. Then she drew near, shyly setting her hand on his. She looked up, frowning. "Ivan, are, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Stoneheart promised, leaning over and looking her over. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mariposa drew near, reassuring, "He is fine. He's my Champion, someone helping us fight off against Harlequin. He really wanted to save you."

She held out her hand, her gaze locked on a purple pin that was on Stoneheart's chest. It shimmered and a purple butterfly drifted out, coming back to land on Mariposa's palm. She set her hand on it, drawing the energy out and revealing a white butterfly.

Her angel drifted off, drifting around her and coming to land on Chat's nose, greeting the cat hero.

He perked, unable to help but wrinkle his nose at the light tickle, making it flutter off.

The butterfly was gone and the magic claimed back, a purple mass covered Stoneheart, drifting away into the air and leaving Ivan standing in the golem's place, looking at himself in wonder.

"Oh Ivan!" Mylene cried, tackling him in a hug. "Thank goodness you're ok!"

The boy's face went beat red, making Mariposa grin and giggle.

Near them, Alya squealed. "You make superheroes!"

"Isn't that awesome?!" Chat backed, tail curling in delight.

"Yes!" Alya cried, drawing near. "Can you make superheroes any time? With anyone?"

"Um," Mariposa uttered. "I, I'll make a superhero when one is needed? Preferable?"

"Then could you make me a hero?!"

"S-sometime yes," the flustered butterfly promised, her wings growing back to a large length and wrapping her around in a pale blanket, giving Alya a start at the eye spots that seemed to peer at her.

Chat drew near, placing a reassuring claw on Mariposa's shoulder. "I think that's enough questions for today," he said. With a finger gun, he promised, "We'll be seeing you guys around! Stay safe!" Giving Mariposa a nod, he turned and raced off, disappearing to detransform.

Giving the crowd a shy but sure smile and wave, she flew off, leaving awed stares behind her.

Dropping a bit a ways to safety, she dropped the transformation, turning to Nooroo in excitement. "I made my first Champion!"

"You did!" the kwami backed, his wings an excited blur behind him. "You made a Champion! I knew you could Marinette! You did it!" Marinette surprised him by cupping the kwami and drawing him near, giggling happily as she pressed him up against her cheek, cuddling him.

The kwami beamed, pressing back against her, his wings still a happy blur behind him.

She did it.

She made a Champion!

It was a security, a chance they had to get Harlequin, to save Tikki.

Nooroo was sure they could.

Unfortunately, the fight and her first Champion went viral.

Mariposa was officially known, her power truly revealed.

Revealed and released on global news.

News an older Butterfly, who had his wings ripped away, had seen from where he was in Tibet hunting.

His brooch had been found.

In Paris.

It wasn't here in Tibet at all.


	7. Something Lost

Nooroo watched eagerly as Marinette sketched out a design, a design based off rocks and hearts, entirely inspired by Stoneheart. She had shoulders thick in build, she had white lines for styling, a vague pattern to echo the faces and ridges of rocks.

Nooroo's wings fluttered excitedly.

It wasn't quite new what Marinette was doing, but it filled him with mirth all the same. The few creative holders Nooroo had all liked incorporating their Champions into their work one way or another. To Butterflies, making Champions was special. Making Champions was a way of connecting, it brought a new understanding to people, learning personal information and secret feelings that only a Butterfly could ever understand immediately.

Of the miraculouses, it was a power unique to the butterfly.

There were many powers that were unique to miraculouses.

Ladybug restored order and brought good fortune.

Black Cat can destroy anything and was core of chaotic good.

Bee was the ultimate provider and constructor.

Fox was a medium and guide, to both living and dead.

Peacock was a healer and seer.

Turtle was the greatest defender and a supporter to all.

Butterfly was connecting and transforming.

A connection and understanding.

An inspiration.

A promise that those aren't alone, that there is support and friendship for those that need it.

A support that will come and help push them to meet their desires, help them grow in strength, to be heroes.

No other miraculous could inspire and connect like a butterfly could.

It's what made making Champions so important to most Butterflies. Majority made an effort to remember their Champions. Where the creative like to do works inspired by their Champions, some just wrote down a list of Champions they have made. Fewer were even able to remember each and every name of a Champion they made.

It was something many Butterflies didn't have to do, but Nooroo was endeared to see that so many did want to remember those that they connected too.

He was pleased that it was a trait he often saw with his holders.

He was delighted to see Marinette was another.

That she too was touched and inspired by her Champions, and wanted to remember them. Wanted to connect with them.

And the best way for her to do so was doing them in clothes.

"A Champion collection!" she told Nooroo when she started, creativity filling her core and overflowing in her.

Nooroo was so pleased and happy he could dance.

He didn't dare though, not wishing to distract Marinette from her work, let the innovation flow, let it bloom and grow.

Despite this, the butterflies themselves, Marinette's little angels, weren't able to contain the excitement. They were a silent, silver storm behind her, dancing about as Marinette drew, inspired and delighted and filled with so much excited energy they couldn't contain themselves and had to echo their mistress. They had to dance and move.

A lovely show that Marinette was missing as she worked.

Nooroo was assured that there would be other chances though, Marinette was pretty excitable and butterflies always echoed their holders' feelings.

It was a secured way for would be Champions to connect with a Butterfly, to feel the Butterfly's own emotions, it was like a safety line, an offering hand on their shoulders.

It often leads to most Champions agreeing to work with the Butterfly, feeling their motivation, feeling it echo through them and strengthen them.

And the more willing to connect the Butterfly was, the more will the Champion.

In Nooroo's eyes, it was an amazing and special.

"Alright!" Marinette declared scooting back from her desk and holding the picture out to look it over, beaming. Nooroo zipped around her, eager to see the finished product.

"That looks amazing Marinette!" he praised his wings a blur in his eager bliss.

She grinned, not minding a few curious butterflies coming down and perching on her, little arms waving. She slid back near her desk, setting her sketchbook down and muttering, "Do I want to do leather? With velvet inside? Or satin? Or…"

Nooroo perked on her head, listening to Marinette mutter to herself, weighting out what possible fabrics she may want to use for this design.

Nooroo offered no opinion, watching her jot down notes around the design, listening to her mutter as she considered her options. He did give a start when he heard a soft pound of feet, rushing right towards Marinette's room.

Alarmed, Nooroo darted off, floating beside Marinette and calling out, "Marinette!"

She paused, looking up when she also heard those coming feet. "Oh no," she uttered. "Oooooh nooo." She skid away from her desk and dragged down her calendar for her and Nooroo to look over.

She squeaked as her gaze locked on today's date.

There written on the block _'babysitting Manon, don't forget!'_

"I forgot!" she cried out. With a wild spin, she waved towards her swarm, pointing to the brooch. "Everyone in now!"

In a rush of white, all the butterflies dove into the brooch and disappeared and Nooroo dove into a corner, out of sight and out of mind.

Just in time for Manon to burst into the room with a loud shout of, "MARINETTE!"

"Hey Mano—" Marinette was cut off as Manon slammed her in the middle, sending them both into her chair and skidding across the room.

Jumping up and perching in Marinette's lap, Manon eagerly greeted, "Hi!"

"Hello," Marinette managed out, wincing.

Manon hopped off Marinette, rushing to her toy chest, ready to play. Marinette sat up, rubbing her middle. She looked to her desk, seeing Nooroo peek out. He gave her an encouraging wave before ducking back down, out of sight. Marinette turned just in time to have toys shoved at her. "Let's play!" Manon declared. "You be the dragon, and I be the princess that kicks your butt!"

"Princess saving herself and kicking dragon's butt sounds good to me," Marinette humored, accepting the blue dragon plush she made. She noted Manon also had the prince charming doll. She pointed to it, asking, "And she works with Prince Charming?"

"Nope! She saves him cause he was stuck in a tree!"

Marinette's mind flashed to Chat, stuck in a tree and waiting to be saved. She snickered. "Ok, sounds good to me."

Sliding off her seat and holding her blue dragon, Marinette narrowed her eyes down at Manon.

It was time to play, and this dragon wasn't going to make it easy.

An hour later, with a loud sigh, Marinette sat back, watching Manon knock the dragon plush around, making exaggerated sounds as she lived the battle. With a tired smile, she called out, "Hey Manon?"

Manon paused, turning huge eyes towards Marinette.

"We got about…" Marinette leaned back, glancing to her clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes before your Maman comes. How about we draw? An outfit you want me to make for you?"

"PIRATE OUTFIT," Manon practically shouted.

"Inside voice," Marinette reminded.

"Pirate outfit," Manon whispered.

"Ok," Marinette chuckled, nodding to her desk. "How about you draw out what you want and I'll get an outfit done for you."

Manon hopped up, rushing to her desk, eager to draw out possible pirate outfits that Marinette could make her. While Manon drew, Marinette rose up and slipped downstairs, set to grab Nooroo some cinnamon rolls. Left alone in the room, Manon doodled out every outfit she's seen pirates in that she liked.

Frowning when she didn't see a color that she wanted, Manon looked up, spotting her desired color in a green cup set close to the wall. Tongue sticking out in concentration, Manon reached for the color, accidentally knocking the cup over as she pulled it out. She gave a start when she heard a squeak, her eyes landing on a small purple thing that was hidden behind the cup. Intrigued, Manon slid onto the desk, grabbing the purple thing and dropping back on Marinette's pink chair.

In her hand was a small purple… toy? She thinks it's a toy. It was a strange toy, with butterfly wings, a swirl on it's head, and a big smile. Manon tilted her head, considering this toy. She kind of liked it. She gently tugged at the wings, rubbing the thin material and feeling in her fingers, then lightly pulling at the wing extensions, missing the slight flinch from the "toy's" face. She wondered when Marinette made this?

She wanted it.

She wanted to play with it.

This could be her doll's magical friend!

"A fairy," Manon decided.

Manon jumped when she heard coming steps, hearing Marinette call out, "Manon! Your Maman is here!"

Sparing a debating glance to the toy in hand, Manon shoved the toy into the big pocket in her overalls, pleased to see that the toy was well hidden. She quickly gathered up her things as Marinette slipped in, balancing a plate of cinnamon rolls. "You ready?" Marinette asked as Manon came to stop before her, letting Manon grab a roll.

"Yes!" Manon easily rolled out, humming happily as she took an eager bite.

Marinette nodded downstairs, where Manon could hear her Maman calling out. "Bye Marinette!" Manon called out, rushing downstairs, very aware of the toy in her pocket.

Marinette shouldn't notice Manon borrowing it, it was out of sight.

She probably forgot it.

She won't notice.

Nadja was quick to lock onto Manon, warmly greeting, "Mon ange, you ready to go?"

Manon nodded, letting Nadja pick her up.

Up in Marinette's room, Marinette set the plate of rolls down, sighing as she leaned back in her pink chair. The brooch glowed and a few butterflies drifted out, fluttering around the room, happy to be out. "Ok Nooroo," Marinette called out, "you can come out now, and I got you some cinnamon rolls!"

Only Nooroo didn't come out.

Nooroo didn't come out at all.

Marinette frowned, the surrounding butterflies all pausing, echoing their mistress' concern. "Nooroo?" she called out, reaching for where she saw her kwami last.

She blinked when she moved items aside, growing concerned when she didn't find her kwami at all.

"Nooroo!" she called out, very aware that he would've responded by now.

But he hasn't.

Nooroo wasn't here...

As butterflies panicked behind her, the only logical explanation Marinette could think of popped into her head.

"MANON!" she cried out, scrambling downstairs, forgetting to dismiss the butterflies pursuing her.

Of course Manon was gone.

Nooroo was gone.

* * *

Lila sat bored in a plush pink chair, watching as people wandered by, looking them over and speculating who they were. That man was an exhausted business man, pressured by an upcoming date. Lila felt it was family related.

The two giggling women were friends seeing each other again.

There was a traveling couple that looked ready to drop on their bed.

A reporter here with her daughter, no doubt here for an interview.

And—

"Well, if it isn't Mlle Lila Rossi."

And a spoiled daughter of the mayor, looking for a fight.

Lila turned her lazy gaze up, looking to see Chloe looming over her.

Lila flashed Chloe a smile, returning, "Mlle Bourgeois."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe demanded.

"I'm waiting for my father," Lila told her, "he's got a meeting here."

Chloe narrowed her eyes down at her, then took a seat near Lila, looking her over with calculating eyes.

Lila grinned, amused that Chloe seemed to think that she had the upper hand here. From what she observed, Chloe was far more a thug than a clever rival. A thug that certainly liked to think she was cunning and feared. Feared, certainly. Her political position did leave Chloe Bourgeois a challenge for Lila.

A challenge that was going to persist in coming at her.

Lila was up to face it, slither around this obstacle and strike hard from the back.

"You seem to be doing well in Paris," Chloe noted.

"Pretty well," Lila agreed. "It's a lovely city, despite that ladybug villain's harassments."

"She is quite the annoyance," Chloe agreed with a hum. "Can't believe she was at school and wasting everyone's time."

Lila frowned, concerned. "And endangering one of our classmates."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"How uncaring," Lila noted softly. "Do you even have any friends in class Chloe?"

"I have Sabrina and Adrien," Chloe stated.

Lila swept her hair back, voicing, "I wouldn't call Sabrina a friend. And I note that Adrien hasn't really been inclined to hang out with you…"

Chloe gave Lila a sharp look, eyes narrowing.

"Are you suggesting that my Adrikins is avoiding me?"

"No no," Lila said quickly. "I just don't recall seeing him talk to you too much. I think I've had more conversations with Adrien than you." Lila set a hand on her chest, tilting her head as she peered at Chloe. "Are you and Adrien having problems Chloe?"

Chloe drew near, growling. "Don't turn this around and make it about me!"

"But I thought—"

"You stay away from Adrien!" Chloe snapped. "I've seen you slinking around and I don't like it."

"You're a very jealous friend," Lila observed. "Why is that Chloe? Do you not know how to share friends? Are you afraid that they will leave you?"

"Shut. Up." Chloe rose, glaring down at her. "I'll have you kicked out of this hotel."

"I'm just asking as a concerned classmate," Lila said.

Before Chloe could snap that she was more than fine and that there was no issue with her friends, there was a loud squeal and both girls turned to see a girl had tripped. Their eyes didn't settle on her. They settled on the curious purple butterfly like toy that landed by their feet.

Chloe and Lila stared.

Chloe was the first to move, picking up the strange toy. "What the," she started to say, only to jump as the little girl rushed forward, crying out in alarm as she jumped at Chloe.

"No! That's mine! Give it back!" the little girl cried.

Wrinkling her nose down at her, Chloe lifted the toy higher. "Like I'm going to give this to you with this attitude."

Lila rose, reaching for the toy. "Come now Chloe, surely you won't be low enough to take a toy from a little girl."

"With this brat's attitude? Yes." Nose in the air, Chloe turned and prowled away, the toy still in hand.

"Hey!" the girl cried, moving to pursue Chloe, only to be stopped as she was grabbed from behind. She turned her wide eyes to Lila.

Lila crouched down, smiling kindly. "Don't worry—"

"We got to get it back!" the girl rushed out, whipping around towards Lila. "That toy wasn't mine! I borrowed it and my babysitter will be mad if she doesn't get it back and—"

"Whose your babysitter?" Lila asked.

"Mar—"

"Manon! Time to go home!" the girl's mother called out, making Manon tense.

Manon turned, pleading, "No Mama! Not yet!"

"Afraid so Sugar Plum," her mother said, scooping Manon up and walking away. "It's time for lunch."

Lila watched Manon go, barely listening to the girl's fretful moans. She turned her gaze towards the elevators, where Chloe took the toy.

"What a strange toy," she murmured.

* * *

Marinette burst outside, squeaking as she surged forward, tripping on the doorframe in her rush. Barely catching herself on time, Marinette stood up with a stumble, her heart pounding as she looked towards the hotel.

Interview.

Nadja had an interview at the hotel.

"Please still be there," Marinette murmured, racing towards it.

Just let Manon have Nooroo.

Let Marinette get him back no issue.

Please, please let this be easy.

Just as Marinette was ready to ram through those doors, she was stopped by the doorman.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked knowingly, looking down at her.

Marinette hurried out, "I'm in Chloe's class! We got a project!"

The doorman snorted. "Chloe doesn't do work. That will be left to you and Sabrina."

"I really want Chloe working with us," Marinette pushed.

"If Mlle Bourgeois doesn't want to do the work, she won't have too," the doorman stated.

Marinette stated, "Life doesn't work that way."

She leaned back when the doorman leaned intimidatingly down. "For you, perhaps."

Marinette gave him a flat stare.

Only to jump as he pushed to shoo her off, ignoring her protests. Before the doorman could get her far, a silver car rolled up and Adrien slipped out, eagerly calling out, "Hey Marinette!"

The doorman paused.

Marinette jumped for the opportunity. "Adrien! Thank goodness you're here! Can you help me get in?' Marinette asked, pointing towards the hotel. "We got to meet with Chloe for that project, right?"

Adrien blinked at her, sparing a glance at the doorman before grinning. "Yeah! We have a meetup today for the project!" He drew near, slinging an arm over Marinette's shoulders and walking past the bellhop. "Let's go see her!"

As soon as they were in, Marinette slumped with a sigh. "Thank goodness you came," she mumbled.

"Sure," Adrien said, withdrawing his arm from her. He peered down at her curiously, asking, "So why are you really here?"

"Um, a little girl stole something important from me and I'm here to get it back," she explained with a weak smile. She pointed to the doors, adding, "Just couldn't get past the warden."

Adrien winced. "Yeah, he can be… difficult."

"That's putting it lightly," Marinette muttered. She turned to him curiously, asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to hang with Chloe," he told her. Marinette hummed. Adrien offered, "Where's the kid? I'll help you find her."

"Oh no!" Marinette cried out, startling Adrien. Chuckling sheepishly, she reassured, "It's ok I'll find her. She's uh, somewhere!"

"I don't mind helping," Adrien gently pushed.

"No! No! I got it," Marinette waved off. The last thing she wanted was for more people to see Nooroo. He was supposed to stay a secret. She parted away, waving, "Thanks, Adrien bye!"

Left alone, Adrien's shoulders slumped with a sigh.

Welp, there went one chance to become better friends with Marinette.

Plagg peeked out, noting aloud. "You really have no luck with this."

"ThanksPlagg, I really needed the confirmation."

* * *

I'm just asking as a concerned classmate," Chloe mouthed in the elevator ride, occasionally bouncing the purple toy just to fidget. Completely unaware of Nooroo's inner panic rising through him, his wings itching to twitch nervously. He barely stopped his gulp as Chloe's fingers wrapped around him, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Little weasel," Chloe muttered. "She thinks she has everyone eating out of her palm. That she could get _me_ to eat out of her hand too?" Chloe scoffed.

As if.

Chloe turned her gaze to Nooroo, looking him over.

The kwami stayed frozen in her grasp, smiling as he peered back.

"And now I have you," Chloe said, bouncing the "toy" once again.

Wit bored curiosity, she flipped the toy overlooking it over, taking in the thin wings and the soft fuzzy body. She plucked the toy by one of the wing extensions, holding it upside down and watching it sway in her hand.

Chloe glided into her room, tossing away the toy she stole out of spite. She paused when she heard a small sound, looking to where it landed on her pink couch.

It laid still, not moving.

Chloe harrumphed, then turned away.

With Chloe's attention away, Nooroo slowly moved, sparing a wary glance towards Chloe. Her back turned and not paying attention, Nooroo crawled along the couch and rolled out of sight. He bounced on the cushion and pressed his back to the couch, listening to Chloe moving about.

Ok.

It was ok.

Nooroo was ok.

He, he was just away from Marinette, taken by a child then by Chloe.

He'd be ok.

He just had to get back to Marinette, without being seen.

Ideally.

Cautiously, the kwami floated up, peeking out to make sure Chloe was looking towards him. The butterfly god drew near the window, peering out.

Nooroo gulped.

That was a lot of buildings.

And he couldn't quite see the Dupain-Cheng bakery from here.

Ok.

That was ok.

He was just probably facing the wrong side.

If he just moved to—

Nooroo froze, seeing Chloe moving towards.

Squeaking, he ducked down and hid under the couch, watching her white heels draw near. He flinched when the stopped by the couch.

"What the…?" Chloe muttered, drawing near. "Where did that thing go?"

Nooroo crawled deeper under the couch, gulping.

This was fine, he reassured himself. It was ok.

She'd leave.

She'd have to leave sometime…

Chloe moved about, looking for the toy she knew she had tossed here, had left there. Nooroo drew farther away, closer to the rim as far from Chloe as possible. Seeing Chloe move to look under the couch, Nooroo darted out, pressing to the couch's face as Chloe peeked under the couch for the toy.

"Where is it?" Chloe grumbled, sitting up with a grimace.

She leaned over, looking over the cushions.

Nothing.

That toy wasn't anywhere to be found.

Scoffing, Chloe stomped away. It was a stupid toy. Why did she care?

Nooroo glanced over the rim of the cushion, watching Chloe walk away.

He drooped with a sigh and turned to sneak to the other side of the room. Hopefully, he could see Marinette's home from there.

Only to freeze when he saw movement on Chloe's balcony.

Reddish orange movement.

Nooroo hurried under the couch, shrinking down in fear.

Oh no.

She couldn't be here.

Why was she here?

There should be no reason for her to be here!

And yet, landing on the balcony and creeping near the open door, Harlequin snuck in. The ladybug villain paused, looking around. She smiled to find Chloe turned away, muttering to herself as she started to rework her hair, combing it.

Harlequin slid her gaze around, trying to find what she suspected to be a kwami.

If she couldn't discover Mariposa's identity, she could at least have the kwami.

No kwami, no transformation.

And that's one less hero to deal with.

Maybe she can even help the kwami find it's owner again, and be rewarded with a little brooch in hand.

But she had to find the kwami first.

Taking advantage of Chloe looking away, Harlequin prowled forward, looking for the butterfly kwami. She couldn't see it with Chloe, it had to be somewhere else, hiding. Harlequin dropped low, looking under the couch.

She saw a flash of movement.

Olive eyes brightening, Harlequin pursued. She darted around the couch with lightning speed, catching the kwami just as it was about to hide.

Nooroo whimpered fearfully, eyes widening as Harlequin flashed him a grin.

Softly, the ladybug villain bid, "Here little butterfly."

Nooroo fled, dodging a yo-yo that was flung after it.

At the whir that rang through the air, Chloe paused. She turned, ready to snap at whoever was making that noise, only to freeze at the sight of Harlequin in her room.

Chloe jumped up, snarling, "What are you doing here?!"

Harlequin turned, narrowing her eyes at Chloe.

She flashed Chloe a grin and declared, "You took something that was mine. But don't worry, once I have it, I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh no!" Chloe snapped, "You don't just waltz into _my_ room like you own the place!"

She squealed when she was grabbed by a yo-yo and reeled close.

Harlequin lectured, "You don't go yelling at villains who have the upper hand."

Chloe was hardly scared. "When I tell my Daddy on you—"

Outside Chloe's room, Adrien froze at Chloe's shout. He hurried to her door, peeking into and gasping to that see Harlequin has Chloe wrapped up in her yo-yo.

Plagg peeked out, perking. "Oooh, this looks entertaining!"

"Claws out!" Adrien hissed.

"Oh man," Plagg grumbled as he was sucked into the ring.

As the transformation rushed over him, Adrien backed up and charged the door, grinning a Chat Noir burst through, surprising both girls.

Giving them a wink, he asked, "I'm not too late to join this party, am I?"

"I don't remember inviting you," Harlequin growled.

"I certainly didn't invite you!" Chloe shot out.

"Shut it."

"Don't forget the Kitty!" Chat cried as he charged, baton out and ready to swing.

Harlequin threw Chloe away, bouncing her hard on her couch and unwittingly knocking Nooroo out of his hiding spot, making him drop in Chloe's hair and getting tangled up in the tousled strands. Hands free, Harlequin grabbed Chat as he came at her. Using his momentum against him, Harlequin flung Chat out of the room and far into the open air

The last thing Chloe heard of him was a loud, dragged out meow as Chat fell.

"My hero," she muttered dryly.

Seriously, they couldn't get competent heroes?

Chloe tensed as Harlequin turned, tensing as those olive eyes locked on Chloe's hair.

"There you are," Harlequin muttered, drawing near.

Chloe shrieked. "Not my hair!"

She jumped up and fled away. With a grumble, Harlequin pursued, locked on getting that kwami.

Down below at the hotel entrance, Marinette hurried out, frantic.

Manon must've taken Nooroo home.

That has to be where he is.

Just as she was about to run, Marinette skidded to a stop when a long staff slammed into the ground below. Surprised, she looked up to see Chat slowly skidding down the pole, a pout on his lips.

"Chat!" she cried out.

Chat blinked, turning with big eyes to see Marinette looking up at him.

With a shaky smile he waved. "Hi Princess! Don't mind me!"

With a more serious look, Chat scaled up the pole, extending it and heading back towards the balcony.

"Why would..." Marinette trailed, gazing up after him. She tensed. If Chat was active and heading back towards the balcony, that could only mean one thing.

Harlequin was active.

Harlequin was there.

And she didn't have Nooroo.

with a frustrated noise, Marinette dashed back inside, ignoring the doorman's stink eye. She sped into the first elevator she found empty and frantically pushed the button for the top floor.

She hurried out, smacking right into Chloe. The two girls grunted as they fell on the rear.

"Marinette!" Chloe shrieked. "Watch where you're going! There's a mad ladybug trying to mess up my hair!"

Before Marinette could respond, Chloe scrambled up and dashed around Marinette, intent on escaping. Marinette looked at her, brow furrowed.

"Why would Harlequin want to mess up her hair?" Marinette wondered.

"It was me," a voice answered, turning Marinette around to see Nooroo on her stomach, smiling in relief to see her again.

"Nooroo!" Marinette cried out, scooping her kwami up and bringing him close to nuzzle, giggling as his fluttering wings tickled her fingers.

Nooroo forced himself back, pushing on Marinette's cheeks. "Harlequin!" he reminded.

He was backed when there was a loud crash from Chloe's room.

Marinette jumped up, butterflies flaring out of the brooch, ready.

"Right," she declared, pumped. "Nooroo! Wings rise!"

The butterflies dove at her as Nooroo ducked into the brooch.

Mariposa charged, bursting through the doors like her partner, her wings large and carrying her forward. Harlequin whipped around and gave an angry shout at the sight of the butterfly hero, grunting as she was tackled. Mariposa carried her out of the room and into the open air.

She grunted as Harlequin kneed her stomach, dropping the ladybug and wrapping her arms around her middle.

Harlequin dropped down on the balcony, kicking away Chat as he came at her, the two tangling in a fight. Harlequin jumped away and Chat pursued, chasing her over the hotel's roof.

Mariposa floated down slowly, grimacing. She turned burning blue eyes down to Harlequin and dove down at them.

Harlequin jumped away as Mariposa kicked out, and ducked under one wing flap as it swerved towards her head. Mariposa threw her wrist out and the crystal popped off, extending into a staff and ramming at Harlequin hard enough to send her back a few feet.

Weapons in hand, Mariposa and Chat charged once more.

Harlequin jumped over them and landed feets away, frustrated.

She can't keep fighting these two.

Not when they came together and were on all sides.

She _needed_ to take one of their miraculosues.

Harlequin summoned her Lucky Charm, and a bag of marbles fell into her hand.

Harlequin flung the bag down, break it and sending hundreds of marbles all over the place.

Mariposa jumped up, her wings carrying her away and escaping the slippery menace.

Chat was less fortunate.

He jumped to escape, but the marbles rolled everywhere, and when he landed, he slipped and skidded into some plants, out of sight. What wasn't out of sight was a silver ring that rolled out and along the floor.

"Yes!" Harlequin cried, rushing for it.

"No!" Mariposa shouted, diving down.

She tackled Harlequin, the two fighting as the ring rolled right by, continuing its way. Right towards the edge.

A black kwami darted out, racing for the ring and reaching for it.

Harlequin had shoved Mariposa away and dove at them. She grabbed the kwami just as he was about to grab the ring. But as Harlequin grabbed him, the ring went over.

"Nooooooooooo!" the two cried. Squirming, Plagg bit Harlequin's hand, getting her to let him go. She turned as the kwami fled, then back to the falling miraculous. She dove down after it, intent on getting it.

Mariposa dived after her, trying to get that ring.

For a moment, Adrien laid still, taking in the silence that filled the air. Slowly, cautiously, he peeked out, wide-eyed.

"Pl-Plagg?" he called out, seeing his kwami float up, grimacing. "P-please tell me that you got the ring?"

Plagg gave him a flat stare.

Adrien grabbed Plagg and tore into Chloe's room.

Please let him find it, please let him find it, please let him find it…

* * *

Adrien tore into the streets, heart pounding heavily in his chest, his nerves fried. He looked around wildly, trying to find his miraculous, praying that Harlequin hadn't taken it.

Above Mariposa drifted, searching the streets.

There was no ring in sight.

No Harlequin in sight.

Adrien felt sick, scared of what this could mean.

She couldn't have.

She _couldn't_.

But as he ran along the building, eyes set to the street, he couldn't find the silver ring anywhere.

It was nowhere in sight.

"You really can't sense it?" Adrien asked desperately, opening his jacket up to peek down at Plagg.

"Nope," Plagg confirmed, looking around, unnerved. "I can't sense my own miraculous at all."

Adrien made a whining sound, pulling at his hair, stressed.

Where could it be?

 _Where could it be?!_

 _Where was his ring—_

Adrien jumped.

He whipped around, seeing Marinette peering at him, frowning in concern. "M-Marinette?"

"Are you ok Adrien?" she asked, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"I, I'm," he scrambled. Plagg nudged him from under the jacket. Adrien paused, taking in Marinette's worried eyes, peering at him. "I'm ok," he whispered. "I'm, I'm ok."

"You sure?" Marinette asked. She had felt his distress from where she was drifting above, still trying to find the miraculous.

Or Harlequin.

Only she couldn't find either.

All she found was a panicking Adrien instead.

She moved to focus on what she could.

The ring, she fears the ring…

"I just," Adrien started, drawing Marinette's gaze up to him. "I think I lost something important…"

She winced. "What did you lose? Maybe it's still around?" she asked. Maybe she could at least help Adrien find what he lost.

Adrien shook his head, slumping and leaning into Marinette's touch. "I, I think it's gone," he whispered, not seeing a glint of silver at all.

It was gone.

Adrien felt his miraculous was gone.

Across the street, walking away with a pleased stride was Lila, rolling a silver ring around in her palm. One objective met. She opened up her pocket, looking down at the exhausted kwami that was curled up, clutching her middle. A kwami that wasn't aware of Lila's prize yet.

Lila grinned.

Today turned out to be quite a success.


	8. Something Gained

**To answer ivystar, (long overdue, sorry) there are two main reasons why Lila wants the miraculouses. One, to get rid of Chat Noir and Mariposa who stand in her way, and two, she enjoys having powerful magical jewels that would allow her to do whatever she desires.**

 **Earrings that guarantee success, a ring with destructive power that she can use to intimidate and get past physical obstacles, plus a bad luck power that she can make use of when escaping. It's very appealing, allowing her to do whatever it is she wants.** **And brooch that comes with a potential minion.**

 **Lila is a character shown so far that likes to get whatever she wants by any means necessary; miraculouses come with a lot of great potential to her. What exact potential Lila would truly use it for, can't fully say, though I do see her using a miraculous to become popular and admired is definitely a likely option. Anyway, for your other question, I can confirm to you that in this fic, she won't have the fox miraculous.**

 **The blackout is now over, thank you everyone for your support and patience! I'm glad to say that there was an impact. More people are aware, there were many that were spreading the word around, and this protest was enough to make some entitled cowards message ML creators anonymously. The two week protest bothered them enough to respond.**

 **Now to get RoM going! I'll be aiming to have this completed in a couple chapters. Key word being aiming but I think I'll be able to see this wrapped up. Depending on writing, it will be 11 or 12 chapters total with what's planned and how it's going so far. Hope you guys are ready, we're near the end of RoM! That is for sure. I'll be aiming to have this updated as often as possible so we can reach completion!**

 **As a heads up I changed peacock!Gabriel's name to Haute Roi, which I've come to like a lot more.**

* * *

Tikki stared long and hard at what was on Lila's desk, a cold feeling running through the kwami's body. **  
**

She has it.

Lila has the miraculous.

There, right on the desk was the silver ring.

The inactive form of the black cat miraculous.

A paw covering her lips, Tikki drew near the ring, lightly touching it. The ring was cool under her paw, a magical shell just waiting to be filled.

Waiting for Plagg.

Tikki sidled closer, pulling the ring close and hugging it to her frame, soaking in the faint trace of Plagg that she could pick up. Closing her eyes, the kwami held tight to the ring, letting her soak this moment in. The closest to a reunion she could have right now. A piece of her half. A piece Lila didn't fully have.

Lila didn't have Plagg.

She couldn't abuse his power even if she wanted to. She couldn't summon the kwami through the ring.

Plagg was safe.

Paris was safe from dealing with a misused destructive power. Lila couldn't do anything with this. And Tikki had a chance to get this ring back to him. Some way, some how.

Tikki cracked her eyes open, frowning down at the desk's surface.

That is, if she could find Plagg. Kwamis couldn't sense each other unless they were transformed. She didn't know where Plagg was. She'd have to be on the lookout.

Unsettled, Tikki tightened her grip on the ring, pulling it as close to her body as possible, clinging to it.

"You aren't planning on stealing my ring, are you?"

Tikki protectively tightened her grip on the ring, turning her body away from the shadow that fell over her. She glared up at Lila from over her shoulder, her blue eyes piercing and sharp. "Like you did?" she shot back, antennas curling down.

Lila smiled down at the kwami, asking, "Haven't you ever heard the phrase finder's keepers? Speaking of which…" Lila grabbed the ring, frowning when the kwami refused to let go. Even struggled to get the ring out of Lila's grip, tugging back on it. With a flick, she forced the kwami away.

Tikki floated a bit away, rubbing her head and glaring at Lila.

Ignoring her, Lila slid the ring on her finger, holding her hand up and checking the silver jewel on her finger.

"I think it looks good on me," Lila declared.

"I don't think it's your color," Tikki huffed, her eyes locked on the ring, then flickered to Lila's.

Lila gave her an irked glance. Then grinning, she turned to Tikki, commanding, "What's the phrase?"

"Phrase?" Tikki repeated, tilting her head as she blinked.

"To transform little bug," Lila explained with a huff, narrowing her eyes at Tikki. "I have the ring of destruction. Got to make use of this."

She frowned when Tikki laughed, clutching her sides and rocking about. "What?" Lila demanded.

"I can't active it," Tikki revealed, with a pleased smile. "I'm tied only to one miraculous. I can't respond to that miraculous at all." With a mocking smile, Tikki told her in a sweet voice, "The ring is useless to you."

No Plagg, no transformation.

Lila stared at her, then at the ring. "I can't do anything with it?" she snapped, festering frustration lacing her words.

"Nothing at all," Tikki practically sang.

"I can't summon the kwami through the ring?"

"Nope~"

Lila turned sharp eyes to the kwami.

Tikki grinned down at her.

"I'll get the kwami," Lila bid. "And I'll have the power of creation and destruction."

"Good luck finding him," Tikki returned with a gentle sneer.

Lila rose and left with the ring still on her finger.

Tikki faltered, her eyes widening in an instinctive fear. Her body moved on its own, locked on getting the ring back, get the piece of Plagg back. But stopped herself as Lila reached the door, paws pressed to her chest as she watched the ring go. Watched it disappear from sight, a wooden door cutting her sight off of it.

Slumping, the kwami resettled on the desk, sullen and queasy. She could still feel a ghost of the cool metal pressing against her from. The fading hint of Plagg.

She'll do what she could, Plagg, she silently promised.

Hopefully, she'll find a way to get the ring away from Lila.

And preferably, back to him.

She'll do what she could.

* * *

When they were alone, the first thing Marinette asked Nooroo was, "You think Chat's ok?"

The kwami peeked out, looking around to make sure they were alone before drifting out of the purse, hanging out into the open as much as he dared. He turned to his holder, watching her slump down and settle on a bench, a troubled, fretful frown on her lips.

"I'm sure he's very stressed," Nooroo offered gently, drifting down and tilting his head about to gaze at her better. "Ok, but stressed."

"I imagine," Marinette mumbled, leaning heavily on her hand. "He lost his miraculous."

He can't transform into Chat Noir anymore.

Marinette shifted, rising slightly and hugging herself as she stared at the cracked cobblestone stretched out on the ground. Her realization pounded in her head, adding to her nervousness and making Nooroo frown in concern as he observed her.

She was on her own.

It was now just Mariposa against Harlequin.

Harlequin who was more battle prone than her.

Harlequin who could lay blows on her that hurt.

Just the reminder had her stomach throbbing slightly, a slight bruise forming where Harlequin had kneed her.

There was a gentle touch on her hand and Marinette looked down to see Nooroo smiling softly at her, though his brows were furrowed, equally concerned too. Butterflies were not fit to be in the middle of the fight. But it wasn't impossible. Marinette could do it. Nooroo knows she can. It'll be hard though. Champions will be a must.

"You'll be ok," Nooroo reassured, sounding sure. "It'll be ok. Just remember that you're not alone."

"Champions," Marinette murmured.

Nooroo nodded eagerly, rising up to float before Marinette. "Ask and you shall receive!" Nooroo promised. "A Champion will always help you!"

"Just got to reach out," Marinette added.

Nooroo drew near, resting a paw on Marinette's cheek. "Don't be shy in asking."

Marinette nodded.

She'll ask and reach out whenever she could.

Maybe if she made a Champion last time, the ring might still be with Chat, and perhaps not with Harlequin.

Marinette's shoulders slumped.

Nooroo perched on her shoulder, leaning on her neck in a reassuring fashion. He gave her a nuzzle, looking out with a frown.

For a moment, Marinette just sat on the bench, taking in the feel of Nooroo's soft body against her, feel the slight tickle of his wing when it twitched against the back of her neck.

It'll be fine, she told herself.

She'll be fine.

They'll find Chat's ring, get it back.

They'll get Harlequin's earrings.

They'll put a stop to this.

They have too…

She looked up, eyes lingering on a drifting crowd.

She wasn't alone in this, Marinette reminded.

She had Champions.

She needed to reach out and find them.

* * *

It was with heavy steps that Adrien headed up the steps to school, very aware the equally wary kwami sitting in his jacket pocket, most of his weight set towards Adrien, bouncing against his collar every step he took. Adrien suspected it was Plagg's way of being comforted about this. About losing the ring and being away from it.

It was gone.

It was definitely gone.

They had spent the rest of the day looking around the hotel, just to be sure the miraculous could be found.

Adrien even stopped every person he could, asking for his ring, if they've seen it or picked it up.

There was nothing.

No one had it.

No one had seen it.

And Adrien and Plagg certainly haven't been able to find it. And it seems Mariposa hadn't been able to either.

The ring was gone.

Adrien and Plagg were sure that it was gone.

Plagg suspected that it was picked up, that someone took it and left the area, unaware of what they had.

Or they were aware…

Neither liked to think of that possibility.

That it was Harlequin who had found it, that has his ring.

It was possible. She had followed the ring off the building first. She could've seen where it landed. And she did disappear on them.

Logically, that wasn't promising.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair, unsteady.

He should've just dived after his ring, secret identity be damned.

But he didn't, he could only sit, ice running through his veins as he watched the silver ring roll and bounce across the floor. Watching it slide its way to the edge, Harlequin and Mariposa diving to it. He didn't move. Even as Plagg dove after it in a dark blur, even as Plagg was caught by Harlequin, as she dove over the edge to pursue his miraculous.

He hadn't moved at all.

Stiff with shock, too scared to even move.

He was such an idiot.

He didn't have his ring anymore.

Harlequin likely did.

And now, Mariposa was on her own in facing Harlequin and…

Adrien dropped into his seat with a sigh, slumping over and laying on the cool surface of the desk. Silently he berated himself. Scolded himself on his cowardice. On this outcome. He should've been more careful. He should've gone after his ring instead of sitting in dumbfoundment. He should've _acted_ , done _something_.

Just…

Adrien made a face, then slammed his head onto the desk.

Beside him, Nino shifted, eyeing the blond beside him. He jumped when Adrien started to headdesk over and over again

Not up to risk someone getting a concussion, he reached out, pushing, "Woah, woah, woah dude!" He grabbed Adrien's head, stopping the blond. "I don't know what's going on but, probably not worth beating yourself up over?"

Adrien emitted some sort of muffled whine.

Nino raised a concerned brow. He drew near, asking, "You uh, you want to talk about it?"

Adrien turned his head to Nino, looking very defeated. He quietly mumbled, "I did a stupid."

"A stupid?" Nino repeated.

"I lost something very important."

Huh," Nino offered, unsure what to really say or how to comfort the blond. "Maybe it'll turn up?" Nino offered.

"Yeah…" Adrien mumbled. That was sort of what he was afraid of.

His ring appearing on a certain someone.

He didn't know what to do Harlequin had it.

And what if she could use it?

What if the lucky villain was able to get Plagg?

Adrien felt sick at the thought of Harlequin having both, able to transform with both.

And Mariposa dealing with her having both...

Adrien gave a start when there was a shy touch on his shoulder. He turned, looking to see Nino eyeing him with a considering gaze.

"It'll be ok?" Nino offered.

Adrien started.

Nino squirmed. "It, um, it looked like something you needed to hear?"

Adrien smiled slightly. "Thanks Nino," he returned.

"Ah, no problem," Nino mumbled, withdrawing from Adrien.

Adrien isn't sure if this made them friends automatically, but it did feel like a step in the right direction.

Adrien was encouraged.

Both boys looked up as Alya slipped in, eyes set to her phone. She came around to Adrien's side, pushing him over as she joined them in the seat, moving so her phone could be seen by them all.

"Hi Alya," Nino huffed.

"Guys, I think Chat Noir is in trouble," she said, ignoring Nino's tone.

Adrien tensed.

"So you see Chat Noir here, and then you see Harlequin drop and then Mariposa follow but you never see Chat again," Alya pointed out as she played the latest footage of the heroes. frowning. "I've checked all the submitted footage and pictures, you don't see Chat anywhere. Again. At all. And Mariposa looked so nervous…"

"Maybe he left through the hotel?" Nino offered.

Alya scoffed. "People would notice someone leaving from Chloe's room." She turned her hazel eyes to Adrien, grinning as leaning closer to him.

Adrien leaned back into Nino, wary.

"Adrien," Alya murmured, "you were there."

"U-um."

"Did you see anyone strange that Chloe wouldn't usually hang out with?"

Oh thank goodness.

"Nope," Adrien said quickly. "Didn't see anyone at all."

Alya pursed her lips, pouting. "I can't believe it," Alya muttered, pointing at him. "You are unreliable sir."

Adrien shrugged, unable to stop the grin sliding onto his lips, a warmth filling him. So this is what it's like to jest with friends.

Adrien liked it.

All three looked up as Marinette lumbered in, a frown marring her features and bags under her eyes, her hair a bit messy.

"Woah," Alya called out, drawing Marinette's gaze to them. "You look like you didn't sleep at all."

Marinette offered her a small smile. "I got some." She frowned, looking at them. She asked, "Why are you all in the same row?"

"Join us," Alya bade.

"I don't think there's room," Marinette noted with an amused smile.

"We can make room," Nino reassured.

Adrien blinked his green eyes at Marinette, doing a little tempting smolder for her. And kitten eyes. Can't forget the kitten eyes.

Marinette's lips twitched up further, blue eyes brightening with amusement and fondness. She looked ready to cave. To say yes that she would. But before she could move or even respond, she jumped as someone slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh my," Lila chuckled as she came up beside Marinette and looked over the three sitting in the row. She pulled Marinette closer, finger accidentally brushing the dark jewel Marinette wore on her collar.

Leaning over with a coy smile, she asked Marinette, "Are we sitting together today?"

"We may," Marinette replied, lips curving up. "These three seem set in hogging that desk today."

"There's room!" Alya insisted with a pout.

There was an amused chuckle from Lila as she shook her head at them. Grabbing Marinette's wrist, she pulled the dark haired girl along, sliding the two girls into the row behind them. Alya dramatically flopped back, pouting at Marinette. Marinette poked her nose playfully. "Maybe later," she mouthed to the redhead.

Alya pursed her lips.

Adrien joined her in flopping back, giving Marinette an even bigger pout.

Doing so, he was unaware of Chloe slipping in, of her freezing at the sight of Adrien looking to the two.

It almost looked like he was looking to Lila.

Chloe tightened her grip on her bag's strap, glaring at them.

Lila shot her a smug smirk, silently gloating as she watched Chloe fume.

Oblivious to the silent showdown, Marinette poked Adrien's nose, making him wrinkle it with a grin. Marinette shared it, feeling a bit better.

The loss of Chat's ring was at large but, this was helping. This moment was needed.

Marinette felt better.

As Adrien rose up and straightened as Bustier came in and called for order, he felt the same.

He was still worried and unsure, but now, he did feel better.

At least a bit.

He had support.

He thinks he's made friends.

* * *

Nooroo's wings fluttered frantically as his body moved about, making an effort to stay on Marinette's shoulder as she went up onto the balcony. He floated off as she pulled herself up, coming to rest on the roses and nestled down against the soft petals. As the kwami enjoyed the flowers, Marinette tapped on the dark jewel making it glow a soft pink. Butterflies swarmed out in a white storm, dancing around her and drifting out of the balcony.

Marinette murmured with a teasing smile, "You guys always got to be so flashy."

With a hum, Nooroo turned to her, revealing, "Butterflies echo the holder. You're someone who is very bold, they'll be bold too."

Marinette raised a brow at the butterfly god. She pointed to herself, repeating, "Me bold?"

Nooroo flashed her an amused smile. He confirmed, "You're bolder than you realize."

Marinette shrugged him off. She didn't really think so. She redirected, "You ready?"

Nooroo drew near with an eager nod.

"Wings rise!"

Nooroo and her butterflies flocked to her, the swarm landing on her as Nooroo disappeared into the brooch. In a flicker, the darted off her, Mariposa standing in the center. Her wings grew and stretched and she leaped forward, flying out over Paris, a trail of shimmering butterflies following behind, blinking in and out of sight like little fireflies.

With soft, near silent wing beats, Mariposa glided along, looking along the streets near the Seine. Lamps were lit in soft, amber glows, the streets were clear and calm with not a soul to be seen.

It was a very lax evening.

It felt right to relax, not stress or worry.

Mariposa landed on top of a pole, balanced and poised. She hummed contently as she stretched, body arching outwards, wings stretched and her extensions curling. In the evening air, she was content. She could forget the stress of this situation, forget that she was on her own, that the ring was lost. For a moment, she allowed herself to relax. To be at peace.

Her smile grew as she felt the tickling sensation of a butterfly landing on her cheek, tapping the skin affectionately. She reached up and cupped it, tilting her head to the gesture. She could faintly feel the other butterflies land on her, perched and relaxed.

For a moment, with them keeping company, everything seemed fine in the world.

It had made the blow at her back very jarring.

Mariposa squealed as a force slammed behind her, shoving her forward and off her perch. Her wings spread out, flapping frantically as she wobbled and straightened herself. She turned, heart pounding, searching for her attacker.

Only she saw nothing but shadows on the Parisian roofs.

Not a flicker of movement.

Not a single sound that she could hear aside from the soft beats of her wings.

Around her, her butterflies flew about anxiously, equally unsure of what was going on and echoing Mariposa's fear.

She gave a start when she saw a flicker in the shadows and dodged the yo-yo that flew at her with a mean bite.

 _Harlequin_ , Mariposa thought tensely.

Harlequin was active tonight.

And Mariposa was on her own.

Mariposa darted away, intent on regrouping, getting a plan going, to turn this around and overwhelm Harlequin. With Chat before, it was easy too. Harlequin couldn't focus on both and was scrambling. And with a Champion…

A Champion!

Mariposa needed a Champion!

Dodging another yo-yo, Mariposa stretched out her senses, trying to feel anyone that could help.

There was nothing though.

She couldn't' feel anyone.

No spark.

No rush.

Anxiety tickled her mind, grimly realizing that there was no one to reach out too. No one that will connect with her. No one to make a hero here.

Mariposa was on her own.

She was jostled when the yo-yo nicked her wing, sending her down, slamming against some manor's windows. Grabbing the frame, Mariposa jumped off it just in time as the yo-yo came to slam into the window, bouncing off it of.

She was on her own, Mariposa corrected, turning to face Harlequin, faintly seeing the ladybug villain darting after her, her frame disappearing into the shadows.

Mariposa stretched out her wrist, the small crystal popping off and extending into a cane. She grabbed it, clutching it tightly as she dove down to meet the Ladybug.

Only Harlequin darted away, disappearing into the shadows, making Mariposa pause. The Butterfly squinted, trying to see Harlequin, her wings stretched out, her eye spots peering out menacingly.

Where was she?

"I'm surprised to see you out and about," Harlequin called out, making Mariposa look around wildly, trying to locate her.

She looked up when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, seeing Harlequin smirk as she came down to kick Mariposa.

"Isn't the night more for moths!" Harlequin snarled as she came near.

Mariposa raised her cane just in time to block the blow, skidding back from it.

"I can say the same for ladybugs," Mariposa shot out, glaring at Harlequin.

There was a chuckle as Harlequin stood, grinning at Mariposa. She boasted, "I"m far more fit for the night than you, delicate butterfly."

She threw her yo-yo at Mariposa. The butterfly darted out of its path and charged. Harlequin leaped away from the swing, only to jerk as Mariposa was quick to pursue. She grunted as Mariposa got a blow in, knocking her away.

Floating above, Mariposa mocked, "Still faster than you, ladybug."

"But not any stronger," Harlequin shot back, standing up and grinning, her green eyes lit with amusement. "You call that a blow, Mariposa? I barely felt it."

Mariposa winced, tightening her grip on the cane.

Harlequin drew near, whipping her yo-yo into a spin, a menacing whistle coming from it. "But that's not too surprising," Harlequin called out. "You may have the speed, but that's it. All butterflies can do is dodge."

She held up her hand for Mariposa to see, declaring, "You might as well give up your miraculous, Mariposa. You're truly alone."

Mariposa sucked in a sharp breath.

There on Harlequin's finger, shining in the moonlight, was a silver ring. The very ring that was lost at the hotel, that she and Harlequin dove after.

That Harlequin had found.

She had Chat's ring.

Harlequin had Chat's ring.

She gripped her cane tightly, glaring at Harlequin. "You'll return that, now," Mariposa ordered.

"Or you'll what?" Harlequin shot out with a scoff. "Flutter at me? Hit me with such weak blows?" Harlequin laughed. "On your own, you're nothing." She threw the yo-yo at Mariposa, an angry hiss filling the air as it flew.

Mariposa braced for it, ready to bounce the projectile off, ready to charge, get close and personal, ready to fight.

A loud ping rang through the air.

Harlequin and Mariposa froze, surprised to see the yo-yo go flying off course.

Harlequin quickly reeled it back in. She sent Mariposa a guarded glare, then cautiously looked around, drawing away to the edge.

"Hey!" Mariposa cried, rushing forward. "Get back here! Harlequin!"

Harlequin turned and fled, disappearing into the night.

Mariposa floated up, ready to follow, only to pause. She turned, looking back to see what had hit the yo-yo. Something small was laid on the roof, shimmering in the moonlight, a glowing pale blue color. Drifting over to it, Mariposa picked up a blue feather-like plate, with a pinkish ruby eye set on the center. Something that loosely reminded her of a peacock's feather…

Mariposa turned, looking around.

She didn't see anyone or anything in the night, no clue where this object came from. Wary, she flew back home, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. She quickly dropped into her room. She settled on the bed, ordering, "Wings rest."

In a flash of purple and white, the transformation dropped, butterflies dart away and drifted about.

Nooroo floated before her, purple eyes locked on the plated feather.

She held it up to the kwami warily, unsteady.

"What, what is this?" she asked.

Nooroo didn't answer immediately, drawing near and setting a paw on the plate. He tilted his head, considering it.

"Nooroo?" she asked, wary.

The kwami rose, peeking at her from over the rim.

"I think it's ok," he offered.

"You think?" Marinette repeated. She waved to the feather, demanding, "What, what is this? Who, who threw it? What is it?!"

Nooroo frowned, considering her, then the plated feather in her hand. He carefully answered, "I believe this is a friend."

She stared at the kwami, brows knitted together. "A friend," she repeated stiffly.

Nooroo nodded.

"You know them?" she pushed, twirling the plate.

"Not too personally," he revealed. Then looked away with a frown. "That is if this is who I think it is."

"Who?" Marinette pushed.

Considering her, then the plated feather, Nooroo answered, "Haute Roi, a hero. The peacock hero."

"Peacock hero?" she echoed, looking to the plated feather.

There was a peacock hero in Paris?

Haute Roi?

And Nooroo knew him…

She frowned at her kwami. "Why didn't Haute Roi come sooner? Aren't they here to help? Why are they letting Harlequin rage on… or did they just arrive?"

"I don't know," Nooroo voiced, clasping his paws together as his wings drooped. "I haven't seen Haute Roi in a few decades. And this may not even be Haute Roi." He perked up and offered Marinette an encouraging smile. "I do think they're a friend. Whoever they are."

They did scare Harlequin away from a fight that could've gone poorly. That could've lead to Mariposa being easily overwhelmed. Easily baited by Harlequin.

A butterfly can't risk being baited.

This peacock intervened at a good time.

Nooroo took it positively to see a step made to help protect Mariposa.

This was an ally. Plus, he didn't feel any distress when he felt Duusu being activated. No negativity. This was a friend. He was sure of it. Haute Roi or not, this peacock was a friend.

Marinette leaned back, nestling on her cat plush, staring the feather. "Haute Roi," she repeated, testing the name.

The peacock hero.

Or was a peacock hero, if not Haute Roi.

She frowned, pensive.

A ladybug.

A black cat.

A butterfly.

And now a peacock.

What else was out there miraculous wise?

She jumped when the feather shimmered, snapping her out of her muse. She gasped as it shimmered blue, the pink spot glowing a soft, warm color.

It faded from her fingers, leaving a surge of warmth and invigoration running up her as to bad through her body. She stared at her empty hand, surprised.

She felt energized.

She felt renewed.

She felt ready.

For what or how, she doesn't know, but it was an amazing feeling.

She turned her wide gaze to Nooroo, seeing him beaming as he peered down at her.

"What was…" she trailed off, wonder filling her tone.

Nooroo's wings fluttered in an excited fashion. "Peacocks are known for their rejuvenation," he revealed. "One of the best healers you could ever hope to meet, in both body and soul." Bee and Turtle were also solid healers, bees with their healing honey and turtle with their energy; but this was the peacock's true forte.

None could rival the Peacock and its ability to revivify.

Marinette smiled, relieved and determined. Invigorated.

She felt good.

This, she had another ally.

She had another friend.

There was hope.

She wasn't on her own and didn't feel as on her own before.

She may not have Chat Noir, for now, but she did have another watching her back.

The Peacock.

* * *

There was a steady beat filling the empty hall, a rhythmic tune of footsteps ringing out. It was a white noise to Gabriel's ears, a melody he allowed to fill the air, that he allowed himself to listen to, to relish. It was almost calming.

Only to stop, pausing when he saw Adrien standing by some large windows, a frown on his face.

"Adrien," he called out, drawing honey warm green eyes to him. "Is something the matter?"

Adrien fumbled, surprised. "Um," he started off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, I thought I heard something?"

Gabriel hummed in understanding, well aware what Adrien had heard. He dismissed, "There's nothing to concern yourself over. Head back to your room."

"But—"

"Goodnight Adrien," Gabriel dismissed once more.

The boy slumped and left, eyes set to the floor.

Adrien was gone, Gabriel drew near to eye the window, looking at it critically. His reflection peered back, along with a flicker of movement on his shoulder. A blue head popped out, bright pink eyes looking out. Eyes locked on him.

"You've certainly become very cold this last year," Duusu noted grimly, Gabriel faintly hearing a rustle of her feathers.

He sharply shot out, "And pray tell, why do you think that is?"

Duusu glared at him, then faltered and shrunk down with a sigh. She stretched out and hung over his shoulder, her long tail feathers laying over his back.

Then she perked, eyes brightening at a thought. Gabriel turned to her when Duusu dove forward, turning to him with a huge grin. "I think we should help!" Duusu proposed, nodding to herself like this was a brilliant idea.

Gabriel blinked at her, raising a pale brow.

"Help?" he repeated.

"The new butterfly!" Duusu clarified. "Mariposa? We should help her! Continue helping her! Help save Tikki!"

"The Guardian didn't approach us—"

"The situation has changed," Duusu cut in. "We heard it has, Harlequin has Chat Noir's ring! Mariposa is on her own! You remember how much Papillon struggled when he was fighting alone?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the kwami. He sharply stated, "That name is to never be mentioned again."

Duusu pushed, "Come on Gabi! Let's help this little butterfly! Save Tikki, at least for Joli Rouge. She would hate to see Tikki going through this."

Gabriel looked away. "Duusu—"

"It's not the Butterfly and Black Cat against the Ladybug anymore," Duusu persisted. "The Butterfly's alone. She can't fight on her own."

"She does have Champions."

"There won't always be someone that will answer her call. No one answered tonight!" Duusu frowned, looking away. "And this Butterfly, Mariposa, she seems a bit too aggressive…" Even when Papillon had a temper, he wasn't rash enough to charge in, he was patient enough to linger in the shadows. He didn't stay in the focus too long the few times he was caught. He was able to evade opponents long enough till Houte Roi or Joli Rouge came to help.

Mariposa, from the bit Duusu could observe from the miraculous, she wasn't so patient. She wasn't inclined to hide in the shadows. She left herself open, she dove at her opponents, ready to fight.

It was actually surprised to see someone have the butterfly when they were like this. She would think the bee would be a better fit.

Duusu frowned, glancing outside.

That brought up another mystery.

How did Mariposa find Nooroo?

She thought Tikki and Nooroo were lost a long time ago.

How did Harlequin and Mariposa find them?

Where were they?

Did the Guardian even find either of them? Or the butterfly at least since she is damn sure Fu didn't choose Harlequin.

She looked up when Gabriel sighed, seeing his eyes were closed, relaxing a little where he stood.

Tilting her head as she eyed him, she offered, "It could be closure."

Gabriel glanced down at Duusu.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see Tikki one more time, at least?" Duusu gently asked. "To see her safe? For your wife?"

For the longest time, Gabriel didn't respond, staring down at the peacock kwami.

She smiled when he gave a soft sigh.

She doesn't know how involved Gabriel would be, but Mariposa wouldn't be left alone.

The Peacock will help.

And it was solid timing to help.

In the dark streets, a purple-eyed man walked alone, his eyes set to roofs, searching.

He was back.

Hawkmoth was back.

And he was ready to reclaim a miraculous.

In his eagerness to find a miraculous, he was unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows, and the silent steps that trailed him.

He wasn't the only one to arrive in Paris.


	9. Broken Crown

Lila sat with a grimace, rolling the ring back and forth in a lazy fashion, contemplative and torn. Things hadn't gone as she wanted. Mariposa wasn't as defenseless as she had first thought. She had a Champion active, one she had felt was ready to dive down and attack.

Or just continue shooting from afar.

Either way, it was too dangerous for Lila on her own. Mariposa alone would be easy but a Champion there? That made things difficult. From what she could get out of Tikki was that no two Champions were the same, and each one was unique and always came out different.

Different power.

Different strengths.

Whatever someone desired, the power will manifest.

And it can easily become overwhelming for Lila.

She'll never know what she's up against till the Champion was there.

It was just more unnerving that that one hadn't even appeared.

It had just hit her yo-yo off course.

It had startled her.

She didn't know what that was, she wasn't going to wait and find out.

She stopped rolling the ring, staring at it.

She had to do something about Mariposa. She was the only active threat now, and couldn't be as ignored as before. Still not as dangerous as Chat, but someone Lila can't ignore.

She spared a glance at Tikki, watching the kwami sunbathe, clutching her middle with her tail drooping.

Lila's thought went back to the purple kwami she had seen, Mariposa's kwami. The girl had her, had revealed the first bit of Mariposa's name, which unfortunately still sounded like Mariposa. But Lila did learn that Mariposa babysat the little girl.

But Lila wasn't patient enough to follow a little girl around and see who babysat her.

There had to be another way, a faster way of finding the elusive butterfly.

Lila's eyes resettled on the ring, making her pause.

Mariposa knew what the ring looked like untransformed.

She had reacted to it.

And Chat Noir and his kwami would certainly react to it too.

This could be solid bait.

Cat kwami or butterfly brooch, Lila could use the ring to get either or both.

But between the two, Mariposa was the bigger concern.

Logically, whoever Mariposa was, would react to the ring as well. She could find her, she could take the brooch, attack before Mariposa could even make a Champion.

And that just came with observing those around her, see if there is any reaction to the ring.

Then it was just a matter of acting before Mariposa.

But still, there was always a chance that she would act before Lila.

Butterflies were reflexive, they were hard to hit, they were evasive and fast. It made up what they physically couldn't do. And Mariposa can quickly make Champions, as she learned with Stoneheart.

That was the only foil to using the ring as bait.

There had to be a way to counter the Champions, to fight against Mariposa making them. Something Harlequin could do…

She turned her olive gaze to Tikki, seeing the kwami set on a window sill, sullen and limp. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she drew near the kwami, watching it peer out with half-lidded eyes.

Leaning closer, Lila cooed, "Hey Tikki."

The kwami started, jerking her blue eyes towards Lila. She narrowed her eyes, wary.

"What?" Tikki snapped, rising as she glared at Lila.

Lila half expected the kwami to drift up, hover over her even more so Lila would have to look her. It seemed Tikki didn't have the fire to today.

Lila asked, "How do I fight Champions?"

Tikki stared at her dully. "You have a yo-yo," the kwami reminded with a huff.

"The yo-yo isn't enough," Lila snapped.

"It's all you have," Tikki revealed, turning away from Lila.

Narrowing her eyes down at the kwami, Lila grabbed her by the tail and pulled her close, earning a squeak from the kwami. Tikki wiggled and squirmed against her, shooting Lila glare. Her current holder rattled the kwami up, demanding, "How do I fight Champions?"

"I told you—"

"Really, Tikki. How can the yo-yo be used against them!" Lila snapped.

Tikki winced, struggling to resist the command. Then slumped, duty bound to obey. Reluctantly, she revealed, "With the yo-yo. As I've been saying, Lila."

Lila stared down at the kwami critically, she let her go, Tikki barely caught herself in time before she hit the window frame.

"How?" Lila demanded.

Tikki glared at her, not speaking for a moment. Lila raised an expected brow. Tikki wrapped her arms around her middle, turning her gaze down to the floor. She softly murmured, "It's called severing..."

* * *

Adrien sighed as he plopped down into his desk, looking around the empty classroom. For once, he arrived early enough to have the classroom to himself. He leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling. Then he moved, plucking up a tin of Camembert from his bag. As soon as he opened it, there was a wiggle in his pocket and Plagg popped out, diving at it.

"Camembert my love!" Plagg cried, taking a chunk out and starting to chow down on it.

Rolling his eyes, Adrien murmured teasingly, "Well, at least you seem to be doing fine."

Plagg popped the piece back into his mouth, swallowing it down with a happy hum. "Camembert makes everything good in life."

Adrien muttered, "Could be better…"

Plagg glanced at him, licking his lips. "Definitely," Plagg agreed. "But not much we can do right now except wait it out, and keep an eye out."

"That is if it pops up by chance," Adrien sighed. And that depends if Harlequin did have it. And what she would do with it.

"She may act," Plagg offered, a rare voice of optimism from the kwami. "While shy at being outnumbered, she is very hasty. Seems to rush things. I bet my cheese she's going to make a mistake, give herself away."

Adrien raised a brow at the grinning kwami. "You sound sure."

"I'm an ancient god. I've seen a lot of humans make the same mistakes over and over again. Harlequin, she's not new. As cunning as she is, she's proud. She'll make a mistake, I can feel it."

"Hopefully that mistake is revealing the ring," Adrien murmured.

Plagg nodded in agreement.

Getting the ring back is what they wanted most.

Adrien wanted to be back in action as soon as possible.

He had to be.

Plagg jerked, drawing Adrien's attention to him. The kwami dove to Adrien and wiggled under his jacket, just in time for Marinette to come in, looking far better than yesterday.

"Morning Marinette!" Adrien called out eagerly, beaming.

She paused, blinking at him and grinning. "Morning Adrien!" she returned.

"You look like you're doing better today," he said, leaning on his desk, just to be closer to her.

"Much better," she confirmed, drawing near to lean on his desk. "I… got a goodnight's sleep."

He smiled. "That's good."

She returned, relaxed and at eased. Though she did blink at the tin of Camembert he had out. Excitedly, she asked, "You like Camembert?"

He gave a start, looking down to see the tin Plagg had left. Inwardly, he cringed. "Um, ye-yeah," he fibbed, not able to think of a good excuse why he had some Camembert out when he personally didn't like it. "Sort of, um, breakfast?"

"May I have some?" she asked.

"You like Camembert?" he asked.

"It's my favorite cheese," she confirmed, taking a chunk when she didn't get a no. She missed how Adrien made a face, and how he shot a look at his jacket when he heard a hushed snicker. She just popped the chunk of cheese into her mouth with a happy hum.

Adrien slid the bin of stinky cheese to her, offering, "You just want it?"

She blinked, eyeing the tempting bin. She glanced back at him, asking, "What about you?"

"I'm good," he reassured with a half hearted wave, ignoring Plagg hushed whine about Adrien giving away his cheese.

She accepted the bin and plopped down in her seat behind him, munching away with happy hums. Under his jacket, Plagg gave him a light swat, displeased that Adrien gave away his cheese. Adrien easily ignored, well aware that there was plenty for Plagg to eat.

And, Adrien silently added to himself as he listened to Marinette's happy hums, he knew what to get Marinette sometime.

And, he had _plenty_ to give.

He jumped when Alya burst into the classroom, loudly proclaiming something about the heroes and that something had to have happened to Chat. Adrien leaned back to listen, only to freeze when Lila trailed in behind Alya, a gleaming hint of silver on her hand.

His green eyes locked on the silver ring she had on her finger, a very familiar silver ring.

His gaze stayed locked on her as she walked around them, his heart pounding the longer he stared at it.

That was his ring, he was sure of it.

Lila had his ring.

It was a fact that echoed in his head throughout the class period.

A fact that deafened those around him. Questions directed at him Adrien barely heard, and each touch on him had him jumping and turning to them with wide eyes. The shock put him in a bubble. He could faintly hear the words that were being asked, could faintly see the concern directed at him. But it wasn't quite registering. He was barely responding to Nino, Marinette or Alya.

Lila had his ring.

 _Lila had his ring._

Adrien sat tensely in his seat, jerking his gaze up when the bell sounded the end of class. He didn't move to get up with the others, giving them a hurried nod when they asked if he was coming.

He didn't move to join them, keeping a guarded eye on Lila. When the class was near empty and Lila was coming down the steps, Adrien rose up and blocked the way.

She paused, looking surprised and a bit pleased. "Yes Adrien?" she asked, cutely tilting her head, green eyes excited.

Warily, Adrien asked, "Where did you get that ring?"

Lila's smile faltered and fell away, her green eyes turning sharp and considering.

"It's a family heirloom," she revealed. "My Madre finally passed it onto me. Why? Do you… recognize it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Adrien offered her an apologetic smile as he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry," he said, "It looks a lot like a ring I lost. Wondering if yours was possibly mine. My mistake!"

Adrien hurried away, aware of the eyes that followed him.

Once he was out into the hall, Adrien raced to the locker room. Plagg popped out as soon as Adrien was alone.

"She has it!" Plagg hissed. "She has the ring!"

"I know," Adrien whispered, pacing back and forth, running a hand through his hair. "Why did she lie about it being an heirloom?"

Adrien froze.

He turned to Plagg, nervous. "Do you think she's…?"

And he had possibly just revealed himself.

Plagg shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Wouldn't his yet to be on guard."

Adrien frowned, glancing out to the courtyard. Was Lila Harlequin?

Was that why she lied about the ring? Was that why she has it?

Did he foolishly reveal himself?

"We could steal it back."

Adrien looked to his kwami, blinking at him.

He echoed, "Steal it?"

Plagg grinned. "Where do you think the term cat burglar came from?"

Adrien gasped. "Black Cats were thieves?"

"Avatar of misfortune," Plagg reminded, amused. "They all definitely weren't sunshine and rainbows kid. Some were some really damn good thieves."

Adrien fidgeted. "I'm not much of a thief…"

Plagg waved away his concern. "You're a cat! It comes with the package. Now be a true Chat burglar and get that ring back!" Plagg ordered with a point, grinning with confidence.

"I'll try," Adrien murmured, glancing down as he rubbed the back of his neck. He honestly wasn't sure about this…

* * *

An unnamed game started between Adrien and Lila, one that they seemed set to play the whole entire day. A game that was a silent challenge with a stake, but whatever was at stake, none knew.

And neither contenders were answering.

Marinette, Alya, and Nino have tried asking both Adrien and Lila, but both were just too distracted to answer.

Lila would just smile and nod then go back to secretly looking at Adrien with a calculating gaze.

Adrien would give them a slight blink, a small smile, then zone out, his gaze set on Lila.

They were so out of it, Marinette wondered if either were even aware of this game the two were playing. Aware that both were trying to play each other. She's been watching them both all morning, seeing similar patterns. Second period, Lila would trail behind Adrien or wait till he left his seat and draw near his bag, gazing down at it. Before she could find what she was looking for, the instant someone noticed her snooping, she quickly fled away, pretending she wasn't doing anything.

And Adrien, during walks to their next class, he would prowl behind Lila, watching her intently, looking like he was struggling to form some sort of plan.

What he wanted or what he was doing, Marinette didn't know.

In general, she didn't know what was going on.

She was definitely concerned.

And a bit bothered and unnerved.

What was going on with these two?

Why were they… sneaking around each other?

What were they looking for?

Marinette sat on the stairwell, lips pursed into a frown as she stared down at the courtyard, pensive. Her purse wiggled slightly as Nooroo peeked out, blinking at her curiously and watching her frown. He offered, "It could be nothing."

She spared a glance down at the kwami. "You really think so?"

Nooroo looked away, brow furrowed. "I suppose not," he revealed. "This is odd behavior for them both."

"What is going on?" Marinette wondered to herself.

Nooroo leaned out, proposing, "Maybe it's just an issue Adrien and Lila need to work out for themselves?"

"I suppose," Marinette agreed.

"I'm sure it'll be worked out," Nooroo reassured, settling on the purse and giving her a calm smile.

Marinette reached over and ran a finger over Nooroo's fuzzy head, giggling as the kwami happily nuzzled back.

"You're always so calm," she noted.

Nooroo chuckled. "Most of my holders can be rather… dramatic," he revealed. "It happens rather often that they can get ahead of themselves, or too focused on their objectives." His wing extensions curled up as the kwami smiled nostalgically. "It's good to have a level headed counterpart."

It's actually what made choosing miraculous holders so essential.

Ideally, the kwami should be able to counter the holder, offer a different view and have a healthy influence to help guide the holder through life.

Things went poorly when holder and kwami were too similar.

And sometimes, some wrongly chosen personality matches could lead to the holder overwhelming the kwami. Or kwamis can end up leading a holder down a wrong path.

These sort of things were tricky.

And Guardians especially had to carefully consider every promising holder.

Nooroo watched Marinette turned and start to pull out her sketchbook, up to draw during lunch period, having plenty of time to go and eat. His extensions dropped as the kwami gave a soft sigh.

Through Guardian standards, this wasn't ideal.

The butterfly miraculous was too stifling for Marinette. It put restrictions on her, fought against who she was, kept her from becoming who she was. The Butterfly was to keep a distance, be a support from the background, possibly a distraction if bold enough to join a fight but a butterfly _shouldn't_ be deep in battle.

As solid as Marinette was in connecting with people, in encouraging and inspiring, instinctively she wanted to be in the midst of the chaos; to be an active help, not just leave it alone to her Champions.

Admirable.

But not ideal.

Not for the Butterfly.

Sometimes, with this, Nooroo had regrets in reaching out to Marinette. The guidance and growth he was providing, it wasn't the right one. Making connections, being encouraging and an inspiration; this wasn't what Marinette needed help with. Stepping up, being bold and confident in herself and her capabilities; this was something Nooroo hasn't encountered too much with his butterflies. They needed help with emotional control, help to learn to step back, to listen, to calm down; or help learning to reach out and connect with others. Needed to learn to act, to help push others forward and having a reassuring voice to help them find their way.

But someone like Marinette, while fumbling down her path but still knew where she wanted to go, just needed the right guidance to reach it; Nooroo couldn't provide that.

The kwami was at a loss on how.

She didn't need help reaching out to others and drawing them to her.

She didn't need help learning control over herself and her feelings. As excitable as she can get, she was good at calming herself down and focusing on what she needs to.

What she needed Nooroo didn't know how to help her reach.

Pollen would know.

Tikki definitely would know.

And if he had just sat back, she would be getting the guidance she truly needs from a kwami that would know how to help her.

But Nooroo had been waiting so long to be found again, and roused by the negative activation of the ladybug, while searching he had found himself drawn to Marinette.

To the true Ladybug.

It was a feeling that just couldn't be helped.

Ladybugs always drew people to them, like a beacon.

Kwamis themselves can't help but be drawn in too. Especially since, as a Ladybug, they were capable of connecting to different miraculouses, though some were a better fit than others.

Nooroo wasn't high on the list of being fit for Marinette.

As well as they got along, Nooroo could only take Marinette so far in life.

The kwami gave a soft sigh, one that went unnoticed to Marinette as she started to draw.

Nooroo had a strong feeling that the Guardian will appear once the earrings were reclaimed. After Harlequin, the second most recent miraculous holder to abuse their miraculous, the Guardian wouldn't be so inclined to allow miraculouses to stay with someone not ideal with them.

And Black Cat needed Ladybug.

Chat Noir needed his true Ladybug.

And here she sat, entirely unaware.

Nooroo turned, opening up the purse. He plucked out a cinnamon roll, and grabbed a small package of frosting. He floated up, offering the cinnamon roll and frosting to Marinette, drawing her gaze to him.

"You should eat," he reminded with a smile.

She snorted. "Right, lunchtime, can't forget that."

"Certainly not!" Nooroo agreed with a chuckle. When Marinette took the cinnamon roll, he resettled on the purse, grabbing his own and drizzling the desired amount of frosting on it.

He will miss Marinette, Nooroo knows for sure that he will.

But, he would rather her getting the guidance she needs.

Hopefully, that day will come soon, for Tikki and Marinette.

Maybe if he's lucky, he'll know how far she went in life as a Ladybug.

Nooroo hoped.

* * *

Pressed against a shadowed wall, Lila stared at the ring intently, then sparing a fast glance to Adrien, watching him wander about searching. No doubt searching for her. Like he's been doing all day since he made a comment on her ring.

"He's Chat Noir," she murmured.

Tikki darted out of her jacket, giving Lila a sharp look. "There's no way to know that," the kwami declared stubbornly.

Lila waved at her, muttering, "Buzz off."

Tikki floated up, avoiding that hand. Instead, Tikki snipped "You're really going to cause more trouble just because you're suspicious?"

"I'm not suspicious!" Lila snapped at the kwami, "I'm sure of it! He's Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir." She turned back to the courtyard, watching the suspected blond jump as Marinette drew near with a greeting. He offered her a small smile back, rubbing the back of his neck, looking very distracted with the conversation Marinette was trying to have with him.

Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

It was a fact that kept repeating in her head.

She couldn't quell the thought.

She found him.

She finally found him.

She narrowed her eyes, a pleased smile growing on her lips.

The kwami had to be with him.

She could grab it, she could transform with both miraculouses. She can become unstoppable. She just had to grab the kwami from him—

She jumped when Tikki darted in front of her, snarling, "Don't!"

Lila blinked, jerking back in surprise. She glared at the kwami, making a grab at her. She sharply reminded, "You don't give out the orders."

Tikki dodged her, persisting, "And you can't just do whatever you want! Miraculouses aren't toys, Lila! They're responsibilities! Duties!"

She squeaked as Lila successfully grabbed her, grinning at her. She added, "A source of power."

Tikki glared at her, squirming in her hand.

Lila ignored her, looking to Adrien. "And soon I'll have more power to do whatever I want. And no one will stop me. Not you. Not Chat's kwami. Not Mariposa and whatever Champion she makes next!"

Plus, Lila now knew how to fight off Champions.

Severing.

Mariposa won't know what hit her when Lila was through with her.

Tikki bit at Lila's hand, freeing the kwami as Lila yelped. Tikki darted a bit ways from her, glaring at her. Lila growled out with an order, "Spots on!"

The kwami had enough time to flash Lila a grimace before she was pulled into the earrings, washing Lila in a transformation of pink and white. Harlequin stood, her olive eyes now locking onto Adrien.

With no more Tikki to interfere, she was free to act.

Harlequin smiled.

Time to catch a kwami.

* * *

"You really don't want to join me ice cream?" Marinette asked with a tilt of her head, brow furrowed.

Adrien fidgeted, very torn.

He would love to have ice cream with Marinette. Any chance to spend more time with Marinette was great to Adrien's ears.

But there was the matter that Lila had his ring.

He had to get it back.

And getting ice cream with Marinette, no matter how tempting, wouldn't help get his ring back any faster. And he had to get it back as quickly as possible.

He took a breath, eyeing Marinette, seeing her frown at him.

He almost broke.

He almost said yes.

 _"Let's go have ice cream."_

The words were on the tip of his tongue.

Before he could breathe them, a cackle rang through the air, making them both jump. They whipped around, looking up to see Harlequin rise up on the roof, grinning down at the students below.

"Can you help me?" Harlequin called out, "I'm looking for a certain cat."

Adrien swears her gaze was right on him.

Marinette speculated it too.

As Harlequin moved to throw her yo-yo, Adrien grunted as Marinette tackled him. The yo-yo swiped at air as the two tumbled to the ground. Rolling with it, Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's middle and rolled them both to their feet, and dragged her out of sight, to a safe location.

Breathing a bit rapidly, Adrien and Marinette looked out, seeing Harlequin drop down heading for where they stashed themselves. Threateningly, she spun her yo-yo rapidly as she drew near, adding to the teens' stress.

Adrien set his hands on Marinette's shoulders, squeezing them tightly. He stressed to the wide eyed Marinette, "You need to get to somewhere safe."

"But you—"

"I can parkour!" he reassured.

Marinette felt a soft nudge at her side.

"Ok," she agreed. "Just, stay safe."

Adrien nodded and Marinette tore off, heading for the back row of the locker room. Satisfied that she was out of sight and safe, Adrien turned and faced Harlequin as she stopped at the opening of the room, grinning.

"Hello, Adrien," she greeted.

"Harlequin," he returned tensely, glaring at her as Plagg shifted in his jacket's pocket, anxious. Adrien could almost feel his hackles rising as Harlequin's grin grew. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I want you to help me," she revealed, lifting up a hand and showing off the silver ring on her finger. "I lost a little cat and I want him back."

"He's not yours!" Adrien growled.

She chuckled, her eyes slanting down. "Is he even truly yours, Chat Noir?"

Adrien tensed, sucking in a stiff breath.

"I have the ring, the kwami belongs to me."

Adrien stared, scrambling for a plan, trying to figure out what he should do. What can he do? Harlequin knows. She had him cornered. And he couldn't escape farther back with Marinette hiding there…

"Give him up, _Adrien_ ," Harlequin ordered, spinning her yo-yo faster, making it whistle louder, a fierce and intimidating sound.

Plagg wiggled from where he hid and Adrien quickly covered him.

Harlequin's eyes locked onto where Adrien's hand was.

She grinned at threw the yo-yo at him.

Adrien was tackled from behind and in a blur, he gave a start to find himself in the air, arms wrapped around his middle, holding him tight.

"I got you!" Mariposa's familiar voice called out, reassuring and firm. He looked over his shoulder to see the butterfly hero, her blue eyes glared down at Harlequin. Adrien shifted in her arms, throwing an arm over Mariposa's shoulder for support.

Mariposa turned to him, demanding, "Why is she after you?"

He blurted out, "Hostage of the week?"

She narrowed her eyes, taking them higher as Harlequin started to pursue.

"Would you rather be a hero?" Mariposa asked.

Adrien gave a start, sucking in air at the question.

Was Mariposa going to…

One arm tightening around him, Mariposa held out her hand, a white butterfly landing in her palm. Purple bled over its form, an energy coming off of it, calling to him. Adrien's eyes locked on the butterfly, feeling compelled to reach for it.

There was power in that offered hand.

A power he just had to reach out and take...

"Will you help me fight against Harlequin?" Mariposa asked, her voice faint to his ears, tempting and sweet. He was more than fine to listen. He wanted to fight Harlequin, even before Mariposa asked.

No way was he going to skip out on this chance.

Adrien reached for the butterfly, feeling the power eagerly awaiting him.

A power he could mold into whatever he wanted.

Be whoever he wanted.

He could be Chat Noir once more, without his ring.

He could be someone else, someone entirely new.

He could be someone that could help stop Harle—

So locked on the connection, both had taken their eyes off Harlequin.

Both were snapped out of their reverie when a yo-yo slammed into them, knocking Adrien out of Mariposa's arms.

Both heroes heart stopped, wide eyes locked on each other, barely noticing the purple butterfly flying free.

 _"ADRIEN!"_ Mariposa cried, moving to dive after him, to grab him, only an orange blur slammed into him, landing on the railing of the other side of the school. Harlequin turned, holding Adrien out, leaving him to hang out from the third floor.

"Not any closer Mariposa!" Harlequin cried out, eyes locked on the frozen Butterfly. "Else I drop him."

Mariposa froze, looking between Harlequin and Adrien.

Adrien shook his head at her, his eyes wide, his heart hammering in his chest.

"ADRIEN!"

Mariposa glanced down, seeing Chloe standing out near the crowd, blue eyes locked on the blond. She shouted out, "LET GO OF MY ADRIEN!"

"Chloe not helping!" Alya snapped.

"Shut it!"

Mariposa looked back to Adrien, then looked around. There had to be something… she blinked when a purple butterfly passed by, a butterfly filled with power, waiting to be given, waiting to be used. Her gaze slid down, feeling passion burn down below.

There.

There was her Champion.

To the butterfly, Mariposa sent the plea.

It was time to rally up against Harlequin.

Harlequin ignored them, turning her gaze down to Adrien. She ordered, "Give up the kwami. Or else."

Adrien winced at the strain of his arm, muscles stinging as they were stretched. Despite the discomfort and how Plagg squirmed restlessly in his pocket, Adrien glared at her, growling, "I'd rather fall."

Harlequin narrowed her eyes, rattling him up. "Don't be a cute hero, Adrien."

He shot back with a mean bite, "Don't be a nasty villain, _Lila_."

She glared at him.

"Oops," she called out, letting Adrien go for a second before catching him again. Adrien gritted his teeth as he was jerked, muscles screaming from the strain and Harlequin's tight grip on his wrist.

"Clumsy me," Harlequin lightly murmured.

Plagg shifted in Adrien's pocket, and his hand flew up to press on the kwami, keeping him from darting out. If Harlequin got him…

His effort was damaging though. Harlequin's gaze locked onto where Adrien set his hand, grinning as she calculated that was where the kwami was. With a pleased smile, she set the yo-yo on her waist and reached for Adrien's hand. Tensing, Adrien started to struggle and jerk, trying to keep Harlequin from grabbing his kwami.

She couldn't have Plagg.

He couldn't let her have the two most powerful miraculouses together!

He'd rather fall than allow that!

Despite his efforts, Harlequin's grip on him was firm, and with only a little struggle did she near where Plagg hid. Just as she was to pull Adrien's hand away, Harlequin jumped when a gleaming light shot past her.

So surprised, she dropped Adrien.

Mariposa dove down, grabbing the blond and carrying him away.

Harlequin gaped after them, then turned her gaze down, spotting who had shot her.

Alya, dressed in gold, black, and white tunic with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, the tip of her hair golden instead of red. With a bow in hand and a glowing arrow in her hand and with an eager grin on her face, she brought the bow up, pointing to Harlequin ready to fire another arrow.

Harlequin grimaced.

A Champion.

Mariposa had snuck in a Champion while Harlequin was focused on Adrien.

Harlequin huffed. Of course—

There was a confident cackle filling the air and Harlequin froze. She looked down to see another standing below.

Chloe, dressed in a gown of white, gold, and black and a flashy crown on her head decorated and filled with jewels, and a glowing scepter in her hand. One pointed right at Harlequin.

Harlequin balked for a second, her heart jumping in surprise. Two Champions… Mariposa made two Champions! When? How?!

This wasn't good.

"Let's see how haughty you are now," Chloe called out. "You're playing with Se Rallier, Harlequin!"

Alya fired another shot at Harlequin, making the ladybug villain scramble, and allowing Mariposa to gather Adrien to safety. Mariposa set him down in the hall across the way, ordering, "Get to safety!"

Adrien reached for her. "Mariposa wait—"

Mariposa paused, turning to him.

 _"You dare throw that toy at me?!"_ Se Rallier snarled below, offended to have the yo-yo thrown at her.

Mariposa turned, wincing. She repeated, "Get to safety," before hurrying down to join the fight. Adrien raced after her, grabbing the railings and watching the battle below. Fretful and frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair, squeezing the strands. He looked down, seeing Plagg peek out, equally restless.

"We need to get the ring back."

Harlequin knew who he was.

And he knew who she was.

This was not good.

He needed to let Mariposa know as soon as possible.

Below, Rallier swung her scepter at Harlequin any time she got close, watching gleefully as the ladybug villain scrambled to escape the light arrows shot at her. And Mariposa gave her a solid fright when she dove at her, Harlequin jumping over the butterfly to escape her.

Anytime the ladybug moved to escape, an arrow scared her away or Mariposa dove in to block her off.

Below, Rallier laughed. "Excellent! We've got spots on the run!"

But they did need a little more…

Rallier turned her gaze around, searching for another eager subject to join this fray.

Sabrina was too far, hiding away and looking out with wide wary eyes.

Most other students were with also hiding away, far from the battle and out of Rallier's reach.

One of the reasons she chose Alya was because Alya was close.

She needed more, she needed someone to really get close and personal, Mariposa just wasn't cutting it…

Rallier's eyes locked on Nino, hanging close as he watched the fray, sparing nervous glances to Alya.

Perfect.

He jumped when Rallier appeared before him, tapping her scepter to his chest. "Rally to our cause," she ordered. A golden light washed over Nino, dressing him in silver and golden armor. A gleam of resolution and courage flared in his eyes, a grin growing over his lips.

"On it!" He charged, a gleaming shield on his arm. He startled Harlequin as he rushed to her side, nearly hitting her with his shield.

As Rallier laughed, Harlequin reeled back, frustration growing. She turned her gaze down to Rallier, settling her green on her crown.

A crown that was placed over where Chloe would always wear her sunglasses. Narrowing her eyes, Harlequin dodged and rushed towards Rallier.

Rallier smirked at her, swinging her scepter about like a club, ready to slam it into Harlequin.

Harlequin jumped over Rallier's head, plucking the crown off the Champion's head. She skidded ways from the surprised Rallier. With a victorious smile, she broke the crown. It shifted in a purple glow, becoming Chloe's sunglasses, broken in half.

As Tikki told her, a purple butterfly darted out to flee. The yo-yo caught it with ease, swallowing it whole.

"Yes," Harlequin whispered with a smirk. With a tap the butterfly was free, sparking the magic to drop.

"No!" Mariposa cried as the transformation fell away from Rallier, leaving her as a surprised Chloe.

The transformation on Alya and Nino also wore off, leaving them as defenseless civilians as well.

Harlequin laughed in delight, grinning as Chloe's bravado fell away with her power gone. Harlequin drew near, asking, "I'm playing with who, Chloe?"

"N-no see, see here," Chloe stuttered out as Harlequin drew near, spinning her yo-yo in an intimidating fashion.

"See what?" Harlequin shot out. "A scared girl hiding behind her father's wealth?" Chloe squealed as she was reeled in close, nearly nose to nose. The wire tightened on the blonde. "You're nothing, Chloe."

Before Chloe could move or respond, Harlequin was tackled from behind.

Chloe squealed as she fell to the floor, still tangled up in the yo-yo.

Near her, Adrien and Harlequin were a struggling blur. Adrien was set to keep Harlequin pinned to the ground, to grab any miraculous off of her that he could grab. Harlequin kicked and lashed out, jamming her elbow back as she twisted and turned in his grasp, trying to escape.

Near them, Mariposa dropped down and pulled Chloe away, she, Sabrina, Nino, and Alya helping the shaking blonde get out of the yo-yo.

Adrien gasped when he caught a flash of silver.

His ring!

There was his ring!

Adrien dove for it, eager to grab his ring.

Harlequin jabbed her elbow back, ramming it to Adrien's brow, hitting hard enough to get Adrien off. Harlequin rose up and dove for him, aiming for where he kept his kwami.

She grabbed it she could—

Arms wrapped around her middle and Harlequin shouted in surprise as she was suddenly lifted up, Mariposa carrying her away from the students.

And away from her yo-yo.

The ladybug jerked and thrashed in the butterfly's hold, making it difficult for Mariposa to keep her grip on her.

Mariposa persisted, growling, "What did you do?"

"You're Champions aren't untouchable Mariposa!" Harlequin declared as she lashed out. "No CHampion will ever be safe from me! I'll sever! Each and every one!"

Mariposa faltered. "Sever?"

The butterfly holder dropped Harlequin when she slammed the back of her head to the dark haired girl's nose.

Harlequin landed by her yo-yo and threw it at Mariposa, ramming the small compact into her middle, sending Mariposa back into a wall, making her fall down. Harlequin charged, eyes locked on the butterfly brooch.

It was in her reach, just for the taking.

Only again Adrien came and tackled her, the two falling into a mad wrestle.

Harlequin kicked Adrien away and stood. Before she could go at him and try and grab his kwami, Mariposa's voice rang out loud and fierce.

"That enough Harlequin!"

She looked up, tensing to see a crowd of students drawing near, Mariposa standing tall before them, despite the arm she kept around her middle.

Mariposa took a step towards Harlequin.

The crowd followed, pressing closer and closer to Harlequin in a pressuring mass. Overwhelmed, Harlequin threw her yo-yo up and escaped. Mariposa leaped after her, intent to not let the ladybug escape. But as she came up to the second floor that Harlequin disappeared to, she paused, not catching sight of Harlequin anywhere.

Mariposa frowned.

Then lightly hugged her middle as it throbbed. With a rustle on her wings, Mariposa flew away, oblivious to the concerned eyes peering after her. All she focused on was getting somewhere safe, and when she found a quiet spot, she fell to her knees, her wings resting on her back like light blankets.

The transformation fell away as Marinette curled up on herself, feeling an echo of a throb. There was a light touch at her cheek and she looked up to see Nooroo peering at her in concern.

"Marinette?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she murmured, offering the kwami a shaky smile.

Nooroo frowned at her, not believing her words. He sighed, paws clasped together fretfully. "This is why a butterfly shouldn't be in the thick of battle. We're not known for our defense."

Out of all miraculouses, the butterfly had the weakest physical defense. They had reflexes to make up for it but if a blow was struck…

He spared her torso a glance, wishing to see how bad the bruise may be.

"You really need to be more careful," he scolded.

Marinette shuffled, leaning on the wall tenderly. She asked instead, "What was that?" What happened to my Champion? To Se Rallier?"

Nooroo winced. He revealed, "What happened is rare. It's called severing."

"Severing," Marinette repeated.

Nooroo nodded. "It's the power that diminishes the Champion. Cuts the butterfly away from them, turns them back to normal. It doesn't hurt, usually, but it does leave the Champion and you defenseless."

He glanced away, wary. It made this all the more dangerous for Marinette.

They really did have to get Chat's ring back and fast.

By the expression that crossed Marinette's face, she realized the same. Instead of letting the nervousness consume her, she narrowed her eyes, looking resolute. Nooroo blinked at the shift, wings rising slightly.

"Let's get in contact with that peacock," Marinette said.

Nooroo blinked.

"They're here to help, right?" Marinette pushed, standing up and straightening, wincing only just a little when her bruise gave a weak protest. "Then let's make use of it! They can help us with Harlequin! They can help us get the ring back! There a way to contact them?"

"There can be," Nooroo offered. "Give me a bit of time. Next transformation, we can try and contact the peacock."

It will depend on Duusu.

Just as kwamis can control what powers their holders will know, kwamis can also control connections. Control who holders can communicate with, who they can track. A misused kwami will cut themselves away, a safety precaution to keep their holders from tracking down others. The price was that they were lost and hard to find them.

Noorooo hoped Duusu was in a position to agree.

With Harlequin knowing how to sever Champions, Nooroo deemed this situation to be critical.

Mariposa shouldn't fight alone.

Not with Harlequin knowing this.


	10. Only Fools Rush In

**Alright, fanart!**

 **By zoeoneesama on tumblr! Been waiting to share this one due to spoilers on Rallier and Harlequin.**

 **post/158605490999/the-lovely-mariposas-first-champion-former**

* * *

Lila prowled around the school, faintly listening to the crowd inside, the clutter all talking at the same time, locked on the recent events that just happened. Of a Champion being taken down. Of Mariposa getting beaten around. Of them crowding Harlequin, standing up to her.

It made them excited.

It made Harlequin less intimidating.

It made them hopeful.

For Lila though, such words flew over her head, her thoughts locked elsewhere.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

Adrien was the one that had the kwami.

And he knew she was Harlequin…

Lila stopped, bringing out her cell. Lila was up to turn this around, make use of what she knew. Even if Adrien knew who she was, she still had an advantage here.

Adrien was known.

He was famous.

It was what made him desirable.

Today, it'd be his downfall.

Lila smiled.

 _'The Agreste is right by the Eiffel Tower on…'_

Perfect.

She turned, pulling her pocket open to eye the kwami sulking in her pocket. Sweetly, Lila asked, "Are you hungry, Tikki?"

Tikki glanced up at her, blue eyes dark. The kwami replied, "No. I'm not hungry at all."

Lila's lips turned up in amusement, reaching down and petting the kwami's soft head, ignoring how Tikki tried to squirm away from her finger.

"I'll get you some food," Lila promised, turning her gaze to a near bakery. "We have a certain model to see today."

"Lila don't!"

Lila dismissed her, pushing the kwami down into her pocket, heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

She wanted Tikki nice and full when she went to the Agreste's, just to be precautious.

As she went, a man drew near the school, his azure eyes bright as he stared at the building.

The butterfly miraculous was here.

Mariposa was here.

He would have Nooroo again.

* * *

Adrien burst into his home, his heart pounding, a roar in his ears.

Lila was Harlequin.

He knew who she was.

And she knew who he was.

She knew he was Chat Noir.

That he had a kwami.

And she had his ring.

"Adrien?"

Adrien spared a fast glance up, seeing his father on the top of the stairs, right below the newest painting he had added after Mom disappeared.

Gabriel raised a brow at his son. He asked, "Are you alright? You looked roughed up."

Tensing, definitely not prepared for his father, Adrien rushed out, "I'm fine! Just uh, big day school! Great seeing you Father!"

Adrien hurried up the steps, speeding past Gabriel and rushing into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Gabriel stared after him, blinking in surprise.

Duusu peeked out of his pocket, blinking curiously as well. Adrien certainly has become rather distant the last time she saw him. She doesn't think she could ever recall a time Adrien never spoke about his problems. Even up to last year, she could recall the upset blond wondering to either parent when he had issues.

It was strange seeing him rushing away, not offering an answer to Gabriel, especially since it was as clear as day to her that Adrien had a problem.

The peacock kwami frowned in concern.

What was wrong with Adrien?

Gabriel echoed the sentiment.

With a determined narrow of his eyes, he headed for his son's room, not minding Duusu as she ducked back down into his pocket.

He was going to see what the issue no matter what.

Oblivious to his father's coming near, Adrien paced restlessly around his room, for the moment ignoring Plagg as the kwami floated above, watching his holder go. Plagg shook his head, a frustrated growl coming from him.

"Stop moving!" Plagg huffed. "You're making me dizzy!"

"What do we do?" Adrien shot out, running his hand through his hair, his gaze wild. "She knows. I know. We both know. And she has it. She has the ring Plagg!"

"Yes, let's freak out and stress about it, that's the best way to handle this," Plagg dryly murmured.

"Plagg!" Adrien snapped, glaring at the kwami. "This is serious!"

Plagg narrowed his eyes down at him, grimacing.

He dropped down, floating before Adrien. He said, "I know this is serious. But stressing about what we know isn't going to help us." Adrien groaned out as his kwami's logic, resuming his pacing and tugging at his hair.

Rolling his eyes a little, Plagg continued in an easy tone, "What will help is working with what we know."

Adrien paused.

He turned to the kwami.

Plagg offered him a Cheshire grin. With a coy tilt of his head, Plagg asked, "What do we know?"

"We know who Harlequin is."

"And we know where the ring is."

Adrien dropped into his chair with a sigh, leaning back. "And she knows who Chat Noir is."

Before Plagg can respond, there was a warning knock on the door.

Adrien sat up, tensing.

Plagg dove out of sight, wiggling under Adrien's jacket. Just in time for Gabriel to come in, immediately turning to Adrien, his furrowed brow set high.

Stressed, Adrien tersely greeted, "Father."

It made Gabriel's frown deepen.

"Adrien," Gabriel voiced, narrowing his eyes at his son. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Father," Adrien persisted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's clearly _not_ nothing, Adrien. Something is going on, isn't there?"

Before Adrien could persist and protest, try to get his father out of the room as quickly as possible so he can discuss with, there was a knock on the glass.

Both Agrestes froze, surprised by the sound.

Slowly they turned to see Harlequin hanging upside down, peering in with a smirk.

She gave them a coy wave and turned right side up, and by lucky chance, found an open window. The very window Adrien used as Chat Noir when slipping out.

Harlequin dropped into the room, her eyes locked on them both. "Hello, Agrestes," she greeted.

Adrien mentally swore.

* * *

Marinette slowed down as she slipped out of the school, watching Lila leave the bakery. Her gaze followed the Italian, wondering if Lila was looking for her. Shaking her head, she dismissed it, moving to head home.

Only as she turned to head home, she jumped when she bumped right into a tall, azure eyed man. "Oh I'm sorry!" she hurried out, quickly dodging around the tall man, missing how his gaze locked on the brooch clipped to her shirt.

She just hurried home, oblivious to the gaze that followed.

"Hey, Maman!" Marinette cried out as she ran up to her room, grabbing a cinnamon roll on her way up.

She offered it to Nooroo as the kwami drifted out of her purse. With a happy sound, the butterfly kwami took it, starting to nibble away on the treat. Marinette went for her chair, rolling it around her room, tapping her chin considerately.

"So Harlequin can sever my Champions now," she murmured. She glanced to Nooroo, asking, "Anyway to stop it?"

"Watching your Champion's back, helping however you can but otherwise..." Nooroo trailed. He looked away with a frown. "Be careful. That's the best we can do with this."

Marinette frowned. She scooted her chair to her round window, looking out to Paris. Nooroo followed, settling on the chaise umbrella, peering out with her.

Marinette's thoughts spun and drifted, thinking back to the serving, to Rallier's fall. How easily Harlequin had taken her out.

They should've won.

That should've been the end of it.

Harlequin should've been stopped there.

Or at least, they should've gotten the ring. Some sort of progress should've been made!

But it wasn't. Harlequin was still at large, had a way to fight off her Champions, and no Chat Noir. Marinette sighed, running a hand through her hair. What can she do?

Sparing a glance to Marinette, Nooroo said, "It doesn't hurt."

She glanced back to the kwami, a bit surprised.

"What?" she asked.

"Being served," Nooroo elaborated. "It doesn't hurt the Champion. And they can become Champion again."

Marinette's shoulders sagged, relieved. "Glad to hear that."

Nooroo eyed her, considering her. He guessed, "That's not the issue, was it?"

"No."

The butterfly kwami hummed, tilting his head.

Marinette said, "I should've been able to do more."

"Butterflies aren't aggressors," Nooroo stated. "You're limited as a Butterfly."

"I know," Marinette huffed, leaning back in her seat. "But I feel like I should be able to do more. Should be doing a lot more!"

Nooroo's wings drooped, a bit apologetic. If he hadn't reached out to her, Pollen would be with her instead. The bee would be giving her what she needed.

And maybe bee would've been needed more…

But, it couldn't entirely be a lost cause.

Determined, Nooroo floated over to Marinette, smiling as her blue eyes turned to him. "Be clever!" Nooroo proposed.

Marinette blinked.

"That's one of your greatest strengths Marinette!" the kwami declared. "You're clever and efficient. And as a butterfly, you're reflexive. Far more than Harlequin! And, you're not alone."

"Got Champions," she finished.

"They'll help you," Nooroo insisted. "I'm sure a Champion will come to help you." With a secret smile, Nooroo proposed, "Maybe you'll even be your own Champion. Have a bit of a metamorphosis."

"Metamorphosis?" Marinette repeated.

Nooroo didn't elaborate. Instead, he just drifted away and flew up to her balcony to relax in her garden.

For now, this will be the most he'll mention of Metamorphosis.

With Harlequin knowing how to sever, Nooroo has considered sharing this power. It was risky, coming with a time limit, but there was a high chance of being helpful.

A chance for Marinette to be her own Champion.

To have real power to face off against Harlequin.

But Nooroo wanted to be sure, wanted to consider this.

Was Marinette ready for Metamorphosis?

Nooroo needed to consider this.

* * *

Adrien and Gabriel stood frozen, their eyes locked on Harlequin from where she stood by the looming windows. Her olive eyes were locked on Adrien, a pleased smirk on her lips as her gaze flickered to Gabriel.

The man glared at her, shoulders sit, eyes fierce. He demanded in a low angry tone, "What do you want?"

"That's between me and Adrien," Harlequin brushed off, drawing near Adrien.

She paused when Gabriel took a step before his son, his gaze locked on her. "Don't you dare," he growled.

She smiled, a bit baffled, a bit amused. She spun her yo-yo menacingly, letting the whir of its wire fill the air.

"My what a brave father," she praised, "though foolish. Do you know who you're facing, old man?"

"You're foolish if you think a miraculous alone makes you powerful," Gabriel scoffed back, missing how Adrien gave a start behind him.

His father knew about miraculouses?

How?

How does he—

Harlequin threw her yo-yo, and Adrien's heart leaped to his throat as the device stopping inches from Gabriel before it was pulled back by Harlequin.

Gabriel continued to peer back at her, hardly intimidated. He raised a brow, huffing, "That's supposed to scare me?"

"No, it was a warning," Harlequin answered, her smile dropping at Gabriel's lack of flinching. "But if you need something a little more!" Harlequin threw the yo-yo at him again. This time with the intent to leave a bruise.

Adrien rushed forward, to push his father out of the away, alarmed by the spark of irritation in Harlequin's eye.

Just as Adrien set his hands on his father's back, Gabriel moved, leaning to the side and avoiding the yo-yo easily. Gabriel grabbed the globe on Adrien's end table and flung it at Harlequin, hitting her in the middle and winding her.

Making use of this, Gabriel grabbed Adrien's wrist and pulled his shocked son out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He turned to his gaping son, ordering, "To the office, now!"

"You just got a blow in on Harlequin," Adrien uttered in wonder.

"Adrien! This is not the time!"

Grabbing him, Gabriel pulled his son along, hurrying down into the office and closing the doors behind him, just in time for Harlequin to rush out of Adrien's room.

Locking the doors, Gabriel hurried to the podium before his wife's portrait, activating the security system.

"You stood up to Harlequin, you got a blow in," Adrien murmured, still gazing up at his father.

"Adrien, focus," Gabriel snapped, looking to the doors as they rattled at the yo-yo that slammed against them. "This is not the time!"

"How do you know about miraculouses?!" Adrien demanded.

Gabriel paused, turning his gaze to his son. "How do you know about miraculouses?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why is Harlequin after you?"

Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um…"

Gabriel eyed him, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have a miraculous," he murmured.

Adrien stiffened. "Um, well, I used to?"

Gabriel shot him a wild look.

"Used to?!" Gabriel repeated.

A little blue head popped out of Gabriel's vest pocket, gasping loudly as big pink eyes gazed at Adrien. Adrien equally gasped, pointing to it.

"HARLEQUIN HAS PLAGG?!"

"YOU HAVE A KWAMI?!"

Gabriel sighed.

Plagg dove out, reassuring with a grumble, "I'm not with Harlequin."

Adrien watched as the blue kwami dove towards Plagg, a peacock tail fanned out behind them. "You lost the ring?!"

"Not on purpose!" Plagg snapped.

"And she has the ring…" the blue kwami mumbled, starting to zip around. "And you're here!"

"I doubt she'll get me," Plagg said.

 _"Lucky Charm!"_

Duusu shot Plagg a look.

Gabriel declared, "We're not going to risk it. Duusu." The kwami turned to him. "Fan spread." Duusu dove towards Gabriel, a blue magic washing over him.

Adrien stared at the peacock hero that stood at the podium, tapping away at buttons.

"Yo-you're a miraculous holder?!" Adrien gasped.

"We need to get your kwami out of here," Gabriel declared. "Last thing we need is Harlequin having both the earrings and the ring."

"When-how?!" Adrien babbled. "Did mom know?!"

Plagg snickered, settling on Adrien's shoulder. "Let's save those questions till we're safe."

"I'm going to need a minute," Adrien murmured.

The door shuddered, falling to the floor.

Both paused as Harlequin strolled in, a smirk on her lips.

She was quick to falter at the sight of a transformed peacock hero peering back at her, steel blue eyes bright against a black sclera.

"Y-you… you're a..." Harlequin stammered, surprised and drawing away.

His father didn't bother responding.

Glowing blue wings spread out from his back. Then reared back and rushed forward, making a strong gust that blew Harlequin out of the room. His father followed her, his tail spread out, rising up behind him in a menacing fashion.

Adrien chased after him, watching Harlequin scramble away from the peacock hero, rushing to avoid glowing blue feathers that were chasing her, a few cutting into the wall and getting stuck.

Harlequin jumped off the wall, making the last feather get stuck in the wall. She landed near the Adrien, olive eyes locked on Plagg.

Adrien jerked back, Plagg hissing at the ladybug villain reaching for him. Adrien grabbed her wrist, struggling against the miraculous enhanced strength, trying to keep her from grabbing his kwami.

"Give up, Adrien," Harlequin growled, pushing Adrien back, very aware that she was running on limited time, no doubt papaon heading her way.

"No way, Lila," Adrien growled back, struggling to fight against her, only to find himself moving backward as she pushed him along.

Harlequin turned her gaze to Plagg, watching him hover over Adrien's shoulder, his cold green eyes locked on her.

Harlequin tensed.

No, the kwami's gaze was to her ears.

To her earrings.

Adjusting her grip on Adrien, she flung him away, removing the barrier between her and kwami. Harlequin reached for Plagg, only to be grabbed from behind and tossed back. Harlequin skidded across the floor, looking up fearfully at the nine red eyes glaring down at her, bright against the fanned peacock tail.

To add to her stress, her earrings let out a shrill warning.

A minute before she detransformed, before she was defenseless. A minute before they took the earrings from her.

"No!" Harlequin cried out, feeling caged in from the looming fan. She threw her yo-yo out, hooking it to the golden painting of a golden haired woman.

The peacock hero froze.

Harlequin pulled and the painting tilted forward.

The peacock hero flew to it, catching it before it fell on his podium, safe from being possibly damaged.

The peacock distracted, Harlequin tore off, ignoring Adrien's shout after her.

She threw her yo-yo out the window and tore off, just as Adrien reached for her, his body slamming against the window.

"No!" he cried out, watching her fly out of sight, escaping him. "Damnit," he muttered, leaning back into his room.

She was here!

The ring was close and—

"Cool it Kid," Plagg voiced behind Adrien, drawing his big green eyes to the kwami.

"But Plagg! She—"

"Didn't get what she wanted," Plagg pointed out. "That's a win in my book!"

"But she still has the ring! And now she knows my father is a miracu—" Adrien froze. He whispered, "My father's a miraculous user."

"No surprise," Plagg waved off. "Good blood breeds good blood. Solid miraculous holders most likely have promising children."

Adrien ignored him, heading past the kwami and heading back to the office, seeing his father set the painting back, still transformed as the peacock hero.

"You're a miraculous holder," Adrien repeated, staring at him.

"I am," Gabriel confirmed with a sigh. He turned to his son, watching him jump a little at his eyes. Gabriel noted, "And so are you."

Adrien straightened as his father drew near, gazing down at him. "You're Chat Noir."

"I don't think I got your name," Adrien mumbled back, still staring at him.

"Houte Roi," the peacock hero answered, drawing away from him.

Adrien trailed after him, still gazing at his back. "Did - did mom know?"

Houte Roi paused. He sighed, glancing at Adrien from over his shoulder. He answered, "She more than knew, Adrien. She was another miraculous user herself."

Adrien's jaw dropped. "She what?" he whispered.

"Joli Rouge, the previous ladybug."

Adrien's jaw slacked even further. "M-mom was a ladybug?" Adrien jerked, tensing. "Did Harlequin have something to do with mom?!"

"I doubt it," Houte answered, closing up Adrien's windows, securing that she couldn't get back in easily. "Harlequin is young. And the earrings were lost a long ago. Along with the butterfly brooch."

Adrien gave a start at that.

He drew near the peacock hero, starring up at him. "Father, what happened?"

"What happened? Hawkmoth happened," Houte stated with a huff, his gaze dark. "Hawkmoth who betrayed us, who attacked your mother, hungry for power. Because of him, the earrings were lost, and I'm guessing Harlequin was fortunate enough to find them."

Adrien took a step back at the venom in his father's voice, the hurt, and anger.

"What… happened to Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked warily.

Houte made a dark face. "I fought him, he lost the brooch, and fell to his death."

"M-Mariposa's brooch?"

"Was his."

"And he's…"

"I'm now sure he is," Houte brushed off. "Hawkmoth is dead."

He walked away and allowing his detransformation to drop. Duusu turned to Adrien, offering him a smile and a wave, before she hurried after Gabriel, settling on his shoulder.

Adrien stared after him, unsure.

In the manor, his father's voice echoed, softly repeating his words.

 _'Hawkmoth is dead.'_

Nearly a block away, a certain pigtailed girl hurried out of the bakery, calling out that she was going shopping.

Across the street from the bakery, an azure eyed man watched her go. Taking one last sip of his tea, he rose up and followed.

A ways from him, another figure glanced up, watching him go.


	11. Dark Wings Rise

**I'm expecting the next chapter to be the last. I am so ready.**

* * *

Marinette walked along the shops, peering into the windows and looking for anything that jumped out at her. Outfits she may want to do her own spin on. Hats she may want to make. Anything she can be inspired to combine and make.

Nooroo peeked out time to time, looking up at the shop windows with her. Sometimes he'd lean out, pointing to whatever caught his eye.

It was nice.

Very nice.

Just a nice little outing for the two of them. A break from the recent events, from the issue of Harlequin having Chat's ring. Of her being able to sever Mariposa's Champions.

It was a detail that they couldn't do much about at this time. So Marinette was up to just relaxing. Let the afternoon fade away. A small part of her did hope that a plan may come to her while she's out. Some idea that could let her at least get the ring back.

But nothing so far.

How to get the miraculouses when both were hard to grab?

Perhaps if she can feel around for the right Champion, someone that could pin Harlequin down, she could get the earrings then.

But she needed the right Champion for that, and that depends on who was around and willing.

She sighed, eyeing her reflection in the windows, her gaze settling on the large, bulky brooch she had on. She reached up, running her hand over it absently, feeling the ridges under her finger. She recalled Nooroo's earlier words, brow furrowing as she considered them.

 _"Maybe even be your own Champion."_

Was that possible? Could she be her own Champion? Use a butterfly on herself, have whatever power she desired. But how can she do that? Nooroo hasn't quite told her…

Well, there was one hint.

 _"Have a bit of a metamorphosis."_

Marinette narrowed her eyes, considering the word. "Metamorphosis," she murmured. A transformation. Most commonly known for butterflies.

Could that be the power's name?

She knows that Chat's and Harlequin's powers seem to revolve around their power. Cataclysm and Misfortune, Lucky Charm... Butterfly miraculous' power was transformation, it made sense that a special power from it would be Metamorphosis, the name of a butterfly's transformation.

There was only one way to know for sure. She needed to try out Metamorphosis, see if anything would happen.

Inspired, Marinette moved to head towards a hidden location, eager to test out the theory. But she jumped when she was grabbed from behind, a firm hand squeezing her shoulder hard.

Marinette tensed, her body instinctively curling under that grip.

An unfamiliar voice murmured smoothly, a chest pressing at her back, "Come on little papillon, let's go somewhere private. And don't cause any trouble."

Her purse bounced from her side, being slid away with Nooroo in the man's grasp. He pushed her along and Marinette went, teethed gritted. They turned down a darkened alley, the man pushing her away and making her stumble. Waving her arms wildly for balance, Marinette turned to face him, just in time to see a hand coming straight for her.

Marinette jumped back, the man missing her brooch by inches, his finger just brushing the surface.

"Fast," he praised with a mean smile, "not too surprising."

"Who are you?" Marinette demanded, sparing a fast glance to the purse in his grasp. Nooroo peeked out, turning his wide gaze up to see who held him. He gasped at who he saw, and dove out for Marinette. The kwami grunted when he was grabbed, the man holding him up to look over the squirming kwami.

"Nooroo!" Marinette cried out, racing to him. She skidded a stop when the man waved Nooroo about, his eyes locked on her's.

"Let's not be hasty," the man declared, tossing Marinette's bag to the ground. "Patience is a virtue you know."

Marinette glared at him, fisting her hands and trembling in anger.

Pleased, the man turned his gaze down to the struggling kwami, greeting, "Hello, Nooroo. It's been a while."

Nooroo glared at him, his wings flapping in an agitated blur. "Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" Marinette repeated.

"I used to go by Papillon for a while, but Hawkmoth was far more fitting a name," he said, turning to smile at Marinette. "Far scarier. But truly, I'm the real Butterfly, unlike you, _Mariposa_. I'm here to take my miraculous back, thank you for finding it for me. I thought it was stolen."

She stiffened, wide eyed. "St-stolen?" she repeated.

"Trusted friends who betrayed me, one ripped my wings away, and another mocked, saying she found it and sped away. I had thought she had it, till I saw the news, seeing that my miraculous was found again, by a false butterfly."

Marinette glared, demanding, "How did you find us?"

"Young holders," Hawkmoth said, "always so thoughtless, always naive. You're more obvious more than you realize, especially to a veteran who knows what to look for."

She glared at him.

He held out his hand expectantly. "I want my miraculous back."

"No."

"Little papillon, it is my right to have it back." He raised his hand, presenting his little hostage. "Besides, you can't refuse me."

Marinette flinched.

Nooroo wiggled in his grip, trying to push his body out. "Don't give it to him Marinette!" Nooroo cried, his wings a blur.

"Nooroo," Hawkmoth warned. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought we had quieted down that spirit."

Nooroo turned and glared at him. Hawkmoth chuckled. "You almost look unnerving. I'll have you fixed when I get my miraculous back," Hawkmoth said, his gaze settling on it. Marinette covered it, gritting her teeth.

"You are not my master anymore!" Nooroo snapped.

"You have no say in who your master is," Hawkmoth reminded. He took a menacing step closer to Marinette, reminding, "And you, little papillon, have no control here. Be smart and give me that brooch."

Nooroo bit at Hawkmoth's hand, only to be squeezed, making the kwami flinched.

Marinette stomped her foot, snapping, "No! You're not his master, you won't be his master ever again! Not someone like you!"

"You have no—"

"Nooroo! Wings rise!"

The miraculous flared with life, butterflies rushing out and swarming around the air. Unable to resist the call, Nooroo broke free of Hawkmoth's hand and dove for Marinette, a determined glint in his eyes. Butterflies crowded around Marinette and making Hawkmoth faltered when he pursued the kwami, lifting his hand to stop the insects from flying at his face. They dove and covered Marientte and burst away leaving her as Marposa. As soon as Mariposa had her wings, she flew up, out of Hawkmoth's reach and glared down at Hawkmoth, her shadow covering him.

He faltered slightly as she hovered over him, butterflies zipping around her in an angry fashion.

He wasn't intimidated though, he waved his hands about, giving her a mocking smile, boasting, "You know how to fly, adorable. Sadly, butterflies don't get to enjoy their wings for too long. Take it from me, little papillon. I had my wings ripped away."

Mariposa dove at him, swinging her cane, glaring at him as he dodged, that damn smile on his lips. "It's your own fault!" she snarled. "Your wings were taken away because you misused Nooroo!"

She swung at him again, he grabbed her cane, making her squeal as he threw her aside. Mariposa's wings flapped quickly, stopping herself from slamming into a wall. She turned, stiffening to see that he had her cane. He twirled it, grinning as Mariposa's eyes widened.

"Very naive of you to think so, little papillon." He set the cane on his shoulders, smirking. "Not even miraculouses, as good as they are intended to be, are pure. They sit more in the gray than you realize." He drew near, her cane in his hand, his eyes locked on the butterfly holder. "And every holder will do what they must, or what they want."

Mariposa charged, throwing a fist out at him. Hawkmoth dodged her, grinning as he brought the cane up, slamming it to her middle hard and spinning her around. Again he flung her away, only this time, Mariposa hit the ground and rolled with the momentum.

"In my prime as Papillon, there were many gangs in Paris, doing what they wished. We weren't able to get on top of them, no matter what we tried. But, I could feel them, I could sense all those ugly emotions. Emotions I could make use of as the butterfly holder. I turned them into the very monsters they were, I turned them all against each other and broke down gang by gang. And they never knew who was doing it, could never find me."

He grinned, malicious. "Doing that, it became easy to the see the uglier sides of humanity. Easy and tempting to help show people who they really were deep down, bring out their inner demons and show them bare before the world."

"You were a hero," Marinette growled, standing up, wings expanding behind her.

Hawkmoth laughed. "There are many types of miraculous heroes. Each did what they thought was best. Did what they had too; even if their actions were considered evil. There is no good miraculous. They are tools, tools that allow us humans to be our own gods. That allows us humans to do as we like."

"Take Chat Noir's predecessors," Hawkmoth continued. "You think the Black Cat is good? The miraculous of misfortune, of destruction, chaos! There is no good history from that ring. Hercules? He killed the ladybug holder, Queen Hippolyta. All he had to do was simply obtain her girdle, and what did he do? He broke her kingdom, scattered her people, and sunk his claws deep into her heart. He broke the trust and faith she had in her _miraculous half_."

Mariposa stiffened.

Hawkmot eagerly continued, enjoying the look of horror on the girl. "And another ladybug holder, Jean D'arc? Burned at the stake at nineteen. How do you think she got to that point? Why do you think her Black Cat never came to save her? He was the one to make sure she was captured. And Jack the Ripper? A mad cat who wanted to find and kill the Ladybug who stood against him. And witches, Cat Sith was a Black Cat who worked with witches, with demons and sorcery. They all cackled as they tormented poor civilians, and witches just made him stronger."

"Shut up!" Mariposa snapped, diving at him. Hawkmoth dodged and pinned her wing down, keeping her from rising up. "Chat isn't them!" she cried, trying to pull herself free.

"There is no good Black Cat." Hawkmoth dodged her again, hitting her away with the cane. "Chat Noir is an ender, a source of chaos and misfortune. He will never be good. There is no good in the Black Cat's power. There is no good to any miraculous. Not even the Ladybug has a good history. And definitely not the Butterfly. Take the church's influence during the Middle Ages. How they obtained so many followers, sparked such faith in the church? A Ladybug and Butterfly are handy in manipulating the masses. Convince them that _demons_ rose up, and only the _church_ was able to save those poor souls, that people could find salvation and protection in them."

He dragged the cane along the ground, dragging Mariposa closer, her free wing moving in a frantic blur.

"Miraculouses have a long history of misuse, little papillon. Kwamis may preach about them needing to be used for good but they themselves never stop the misuse. They are tools, tools to be used however humanity sees fit." He bent down, plucking the brooch off her collar, Marinette freezing as the transformation fell away, butterflies scattering. Nooroo spun out, turning around with wide eyes.

"Heroes are naive and self-sacrificing. There are no happy endings with them." He shoved Marinette back down when she made a grab for the brooch, putting the brooch on. "The best thing to do is use these tools as you wish. The job you do is a thankless one, little papillon. At least Harlequin knows that."

"You—"

"Nooroo," Hawkmoth cut in, "dark wings rise!"

Nooroo reached for Marinette, only to be pulled into the miraculous. Butterflies, twitching and wild from the new holder, dove to Hawkmoth in an angry swarm. They flew away, leaving him transformed and grinning down at Marinette maliciously.

"You want to see wings, little papillon?" Hawkmoth asked. "I'll show you wings."

There was a purple glow at his back, growing out and expanding till they shadowed over Marinette. In a flash, they turned into menacing black wings, with fearsome purple eye spots glaring down at her.

Marinette instinctively flinched back, eyes wide as she stared up at him.

Hawkmoth laughed. "Oh, little papillon. You have no idea what sort of power the butterfly has. It's true potential." Hawkmoth lifted his cane, the crystal tip glowing purple in a dim, menacing light.

He raised it, ready to bring it down on Marinette. A voice shouted out before he could, their tone teasing.

"Attacking defenseless kids now, Hawkmoth? My have the mighty has fallen."

Hawkmoth stiffened.

Marinette stilled, surprised.

He and Marinette looked over, seeing a golden-haired woman with coy green eyes standing in the alley opening, her gaze locked on the butterfly villain. Despite the playful stare, her body was tense, her posture ready.

Hawkmoth turned to her, azure eyes ablaze. He lowly growled, "You…"

She grinned, her smile growing. "You couldn't escape me so easily, Papi."

* * *

In the last year of the Agreste home, Gabriel has unwittingly built a wall between himself and Adrien. A wall Adrien hasn't ever been able to breach and a wall Gabriel was content to stay in alone. Recently, Gabriel has unconsciously lowered a bit of the wall, but it wasn't quite enough between the two to fully reconnect.

But in the recent events that happened, the wall was broken, and like an impatient flood, Adrien poured right in, chasing after his father as they walked through the Agreste manor, Gabriel heading for a more private place where there weren't any windows to look through.

"You and mom were miraculous holders? Were you a duo? You had the peacock miraculous this whole time? Is that why you put it away? Because I was allerg—"

"Adrien you are clearly not allergic to me or Duusu," Gabriel huffed.

Duusu giggled from where she was perched on Gabriel's shoulder, turning warm pink eyes to Adrien. "Just as excitable as I remember."

Gabriel sighed, a mix of exaggeration and fondness. "He's really taken after Ariel."

"Oh please, you love it," Duusu teased.

Adrien drew near, playfully nudging his father, green eyes bright. "You do, right Papaon?"

Gabriel shot him a look.

Duusu laughed, tail fanning in delight. "It's true what they say of birds of a feather," she trilled. Leaning over, she eagerly revealed, "Your Papaon used to make your Mamabug crazy with his puns. She loved them so much! They were the light of her life."

Adrien had the biggest Cheshire smile on his face. "Maman was charmed by puns? That where I got my love of puns from?" Adrien frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Puns aren't appreciated in business," Gabriel tutted.

Rolling her eyes, Duusu hopped onto Adrien's shoulder, revealing, "His favorite phrase was 'guess we're winging it!' He thought it was extra funny because all team members were based off flying animals. Oh man, he and Papillon used to have pun wars all the time! And if she was up for it, Joli Rouge joined in too. And—"

Gabriel opened up a computer on the podium, asking, "What have you gathered on Harlequin?"

Adrien blinked, looking around his father's more private office, one hidden deeper in the manor. "I know who she is," Adrien said. "A classmate of mine, Lila Rossi, she's the to have the earrings and my ring."

"Which we should get back as soon as possible," Plagg declared, floating up to Gabriel's side, checking to see what the peacock holder was looking into.

Gabriel hummed, looking over all articles he could find about Lila Rossi.

With Gabriel occupied, Adrien turned to the blue kwami, his gaze curious. "So, your Duusu?"

"Of the peacock miraculous!" she confirmed with a chirp. "Although, we kwamis sometimes go by different names, well used too. In older timed not everyone liked Duusu. When I was in Rome, one holder referred to me as Juuno, after the goddess. Sometimes even Little Juuno. Juno herself though wasn't too crazy about," Duusu chuckled. Greek and Roman gods were always fickle. Duusu definitely doesn't miss them.

"Really?" Adrien asked. He turned to the cat kwami, asking, "What about you Plagg? Did you have different names?"

"One girl wasn't crazy about having a kwami named after plague. Called me Jinnx instead."

Adrien gasped. "Jinnx is adorable."

"Don't call me Jinnx."

"I think he was also called Maao. Pakka. Quut. And—"

"We're not going through all my names," Plagg huffed. "Doesn't matter anymore. People these centuries are a lot more accepting of our preferred names."

Duusu stuck her tongue out at him.

"Duusu."

She perked, turning her gaze to Gabriel.

"Fan spread."

She dove off his shoulder, diving to Gabriel's side. As soon as he was transformed, Houte Roi brought out his fan, touching upon the eye spot and making a screen appear on the fan.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked, drawing near.

"Contacting your partner, Mariposa. I want her included in the planning on attacking Harlequin."

"I'm glad you're helping," Adrien said.

"She attacked my home, me, and my son. It is officially personal," Houte Roi replied.

Adrien smiled, the jolted a little, realizing that his father was contacting Mariposa. She could end up learning who he was. She may know.

His heart skipped nervous beats at the thought. He wasn't opposed to the thought of Mariposa knowing. Instinctively, he had a lot of trust and faith in her. He trusted her with his life.

Mariposa knowing… he would be fine with it. Nervous, but he was willing.

He was encouraged when Plagg settled on his shoulder, leaning on his neck.

But silence rang on, with his father frowning more and more.

"Papa?" Adrien softly asked, brow furrowed.

"Mariposa isn't answering," Houte said.

"She could be busy?" Adrien offered.

"I hope so," Houte murmured.

"What's up?" Adrien wondered. Why was his father worried?

"Yeah," Plagg backed. "It does happen that we can't always answer. Much less let our holders know that their partner is trying to contact them. We can just try again later."

Houte just frowned and dropped his transformation. He met Duusu's wary gaze and the kwami revealed, "Nooroo has blocked all contact."

Plagg stiffened.

Adrien blinked, looking between his father and the kwamis. "What does that mean?" Adrien asked. " What do you mean Nooroo blocked all contact?"

Plagg explained, "We kwamis are to work in sync, and are able to link together which allows you and your comrades to keep in touch and keep track of each other. But, if we're being misused, to keep the misuse from tracking unsuspecting holders, the trapped kwami cuts off all contact with the others."

"The drawback is that we can't locate that kwami," Duusu added, curling up on herself, hugging her middle.

Adrien stared at them, his body feeling cold.

"That means," he murmured, trailing as it clicked in his mind.

Nooroo was being misused.

Something happened to Mariposa.

His partner was in trouble.

Adrien turned and tore at of the room, ignoring his father's shout after him. Adrien only focused on moving, set on finding Mariposa, to helping her.

He wasn't going to leave her alone when she's in trouble.

* * *

Hawkmoth turned to the woman, seething. With his focus elsewhere, Marinette quickly crawled away from the miraculous holder, her gaze flickering between the two. Her gaze settled on the cane as it glowed brighter with his anger, sparing the woman a fast, worried glance.

"You dare appear before me again, after keeping me on a wild goose chase for a whole year!"

"Oh please, Papi," the woman chastised, "it was you who took the bait. That's on you flutter boy." Her gaze flickered to Marinette before turning back to Hawkmoth.

Butterflies darted and swirled around the villain angrily, riled and upset. "It is Hawkmoth, _Ariel_ , and you will refer to me with the respect I deserve."

Ariel quirked an amused brow. "Even with the tantrums you have?"

Hawkmoth snarled, jerking his cane forward. Butterflies dove down in angry swarm. Ariel rolled out of the way, grabbing a trashcan lid that had been left on the ground and threw it at the butterfly villain. As Hawkmoth moved to dodge, Marinette saw her chance and jumped up, racing to the woman's side.

As soon as she was close, Ariel grabbed her and tore off down the street, with Hawkmoth shouting angrily behind them. Ariel dragged Marinette to a narrow alley, ducking in and hiding away. They crouched low to the ground, Ariel facing the front, her arm warm on Marinette's shoulders protectively.

They waited, seconds feeling like hours, staring at the entrance and half expecting Hawkmoth to appear with his swarm coming at them.

Both flinched down when the swarm flew by, surrounding a dark figure that took to the skies.

Ariel sighed, relaxing back and laughing. She said through her giggles, "That was close."

"A-a bit," Marinette agreed, eyeing the blonde warily.

Ariel offered her a smile, one that grew at the calculating look in Marinette's eyes. That's a very familiar look to see, a promising one. Ariel held out her hand, greeting, "Hello, Mariposa was it? You ok, Sweetie? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-not really," Marinette murmured, taking her hand and giving her a wary shake. "Who are you? How do you know him, and-and, Nooroo! I need to sav—"

"Woah there," Ariel cut in, gently pushing Marinette down. "Can't go charging after a miraculous holder, Sweetie. Not without a plan at least."

"I can make one up and work on it!" Marinette insisted, "Nooroo—"

"Would feel awful if anything happened to you." Ariel stood, offering her hand to Marinette. "Let's plan first. And get some help."

"The peacock," Marinette whispered, letting the woman pull her up.

The woman flinched before nodding. "The Peacock can definitely help. And maybe the Black Cat? Chat Noir? I saw that he was here."

Marinette rubbed her arm. "He is but… Harlequin has the ring."

The woman frowned, her eyes sharp. "So that's the name of Tikki's misuser…"

"Tikki," Marinette repeated, surprised. How did she know? And she knew Hawk Moth. Marinette narrowed her eyes at the woman, curious and wary. Marinette asked, "Who are you?"

"Someone who should be retired," Ariel joked. "I'm Ariel Agreste. I was the previous Ladybug, Joli Rouge. I worked with my partners, Houte Roi and Papillon to keep Paris safe from gangs, a few good few decades ago, anyway. This is a lot more serious than gangs."

Marinette took a sharp breath, eyes widening. "You, you're Adrien's mother?"

Ariel froze, her eyes widening. She turned, looking over Marinette with a new light, looking hopeful and unnerved. Softly, she whispered, "You know my son…?"

Marinette stared, the confirmation ringing in her head.

This was Adrien's mother.

Adrien's mother who was a previous miraculous holder. The previous Ladybug.

Adrien was the son of a miraculous holder.


	12. Satisfaction Brought Chat Back

Adrien didn't get far till he was grabbed and pulled back into the Agreste manor, feet digging into the ground as he resisted. He turned to his father, frustrated and worried. Houte stared down at him sternly, blue eyes bright and sharp against the black sclera, his grip on Adrien's jacket tight. He started to scold, "Adrien, don't—"

Adrien cut in, "But Mariposa—"

"You don't even know where she is!" Houte snapped, his peacock tail rising and opening up behind him. Adrien tugged against him, glaring at the peacock hero. Houte pointed out, "How far did you think you would get? You don't know where she is."

Adrien opened his mouth to snap, only to falter, the logic laid out before him. He didn't know where Mariposa was. And he didn't have a miraculous to help her with. He was useless. Frustrated, Adrien ran a hand through his hair, jerking away from Houte Roi. His father didn't reach for him this time, watching his son stress and fume. Plagg settled on Adrien's neck, leaning on him and purring softly, not able to offer much reassurance. There wasn't much he could do here either.

Adrien turned to his father, demanding, "What can I do then? Nothing? I'm not going to sit by and do nothing?! I-I can't, I..."

He went quiet when Houte raised his hand to Adrien, looking up to his father, waiting for an answer.

"Think," Houte prompted. "Plan. Focus on your objective. You want to really be a help to Mariposa, get your ring back. We are going to need those earrings now more than ever if the Butterfly is being misused." Houte peered out to the surrounding streets, his blue eyes narrowed. He revealed, "Lila Rossi lives right next to the town hall. Try to at least get your ring back, but you should be able to get the earrings."

"Tikki will need to recharge," Plagg backed, sitting up, green eyes coy and excited.

"I can get my ring and help Mariposa," Adrien said.

Houte Roi nodded. I'll handle things till you get back. Butterflies may be good at disappearing, but they aren't able to resist a flashy appearance." Whoever was using the brooch was going to appear sometime. They couldn't stay hidden for long.

Houte went down the steps, glowing blue wings spreading out of his back, ready to carry him over Paris.

"Papa."

Houte Roi paused, glancing at Adrien from over his shoulder.

"Be careful," Adrien requested.

Houte offered him a smile. He jerked his head forward, ordering, "Go."

Adrien nodded and tore off, ducking under those wings, Plagg pursuing close behind him. Houte Roi paused for a moment, watching Adrien go. Shaking his head and focusing, he pushed off the ground, his wings carrying him high over Paris. His eyes slid over the streets, skimming over the horizon, searching for anything abnormal. Any hint of a butterfly.

Houte Roi landed on a roof, ignoring how people looked towards him and pointed, searching for anything. There has to be something, somewhere...

There.

Houte's eyes locked on a shimmer in the distance, seeing something rise up along the buildings. Butterflies, a swarm of butterflies, fluttering around a dark figure, one that was familiar to Houte Roi.

"No," Houte whispered, surprised, an uncomfortable feeling settling on his chest. Feelings that burned and ate away at his core. Feelings of anger, rage, hurt, betrayal... Houte snapped his eyes closed, breathing in shakily, trying to cap this rush of emotions. He was in control. He was poised. He released a breath, opening his eyes and glaring at the swarm, his tail fanning out behind him, the eyespots fierce as they gazed skywards. His wings rose up as Houte crouched down. He jumped forward, flying straight towards the swarm, bringing out his twin fans, ready to fight.

He was not going to escape him this time.

Houte Roi will not let _Hawkmoth_ escape this time.

Not after what he's done, causing Ariel to lose Tikki. Making the earrings lost.

Houte Roi will not let him get away with it.

He will not misuse another miraculous again.

The butterflies rushed towards him, intent on buffering Houte Roi before he could reach his target. Houte Roi just flew through the swarm, uncaring and focused on the Butterfly in the center. Butterflies scattered, escaping the peacock hero as he charged through them, helpless to stop him other than trying to block his vision.

Hawkmoth dodged Houte, teetering a little at the gust Houte Roi left behind.

"Always so confronting," Hawkmoth called out, his gaze locked on Houte as the peacock turned to him. "You haven't changed at all, Houte Roi."

"Neither have you, Hawkmoth," Houte responded, glaring at him. His wings flapped down, sending butterflies flying away from the gust. Hawkmoth grimaced, feeling the power of the flap, his wings itching to carry him away.

Peacocks were aggressive. They charged in and fought, ready to stand their ground, not let their opponents get off easy.

Physically, Houte Roi had power ove Hawkmoth.

But what Houte Roi lacked was speed, and Hawkmoth was far faster than him. Haughtily, Hawkmoth jabbed, "I'll have you know that I am far better than I was before, Houte Roi. You learn a lot in Tibet, like the fate of _Ari_."

Houte Roi stiffened, eyes widening at the mention of his wife.

Hawkmoth grinned, laughing as he dove away.

His feathered tails lashing behind him angrily, Houte Roi pursued. _"HAWKMOTH!"_

* * *

"Adrien's been great," Marinette said as she and Ariel walked down the street, keeping a look out for butterflies. "He joined us for school this year and we became fast friends. Well, there was a little misunderstanding... but we got past it." With a sheepish smile, Marinette reached up, tugging her ear, thinking back to the gum incident. It didn't seem so long ago now that she thought about it...

Ariel's smile was warm and relieved, sparing a glance down at Marinette. "That's wonderful to hear," she said. "We were unnerved for so long to let Adrien attend a public school, we were considering it last year but..." She had seen Hawkmoth again, prowling around, searching for a miraculous.

It made her scared. Scared for her family, of what Gabriel may do learning that Hawkmoth was back. Scared of Hawkmoth and him discovering Adrien. All Ariel can recall were the times Hawkmoth attacked Paris, possessing people, overcoming their will, forcing them to do as he pleased. She could just imagine Adrien being corrupted by one of his akumas, Adrien turned against them, attacking them, every ugly emotion he felt unleashed.

Ariel felt sick at the thought. Sick at the idea of facing her son, seeing him corrupted by Hawkmoth.

It was the same for Gabriel, it leads to him pushing Hawkmoth out a window after he had snatched the earrings from her. Just the memory had her consciously reached up to touch her ears, faintly recalling harsh fingers snapping the earrings off. He was supposed to be dead, thought to be dead. And then she had seen him, saw him prowling around, searching for them, the miraculous; Adriel couldn't say. Maybe even both? She was scared of what Gabriel may do. Scared of what Hawkmoth may do.

She didn't want to risk her family at all. She wanted to take care of this herself. She knew she could. Knew that she could handle this, at least, see that her family stayed safe, and her husband didn't do something he may regret.

"He's been enjoying being at a public school," Marinette continued, jerking Ariel out of her thoughts and turning her gaze back to the small teen. Marinette had her eyes set forward, a pensive frown on her face. "Gets along with pretty much everyone... though, there seems to be some tension going on with Lila lately."

"Lila?" Ariel repeated.

"A girl that goes to our school. For some reason, the other day, he was pretty... tense around her? It was really odd, hadn't ever seen Adrien behave like that before."

Ariel hummed, eyes narrowed. Something about this Lila rubbed her son wrong. Why she won't know till she saw him again. Ariel faltered, stiffen slightly.

Ariel faltered, stiffen slightly. Seeing him again. She was going to see her son again, her husband. She was home...

"Mme Agreste?"

Ariel glanced to Marinette, her vision blurry. Marinette looked up at her, brow furrowed and concerned. She reached out, setting a hand on Arie's arm. "Are you ok?"

She laid a hand over Marinette's own, her smile watery and warm. "I'm ok," she said softly. "Just... "I'm home. I"m back..." Marinette offered her a smile, both just standing still, letting the woman soak in the moment. Ariel shook her head and drew away, the moment over. "There's a butterfly we need to catch," Ariel said.

"Right," Marinette agreed, tightening her hand into fists, ready to go. Only to falter as she looked down the street. "There!" Marinette exclaimed, pointing down the street, where a swarm of butterflies danced about, looking like an angry cloud.

Ariel grabbed Marinette, pulling her out of sight to a near alley. Both leaned out, watching two dark figures flying about in the middle of the ivory hurricane, one aggressively going after the other. Ariel sucked in a shaken breath, recognizing the long, sleek tails and the broad dark wings. Houte Roi. Gabriel... The storm continued, the two miraculous holders guiding it along as they danced around each other. The two trailed out, staring after them.

"Houte," Ariel whispered in wary wonder, drawing Marinette's eyes to her.

"Houte?" Marinette repeated.

Ariel cracked a small smile, meeting Marinette's eyes. "Houte Roi, my husband."

Marinette looked after the butterfly and peacock, flying after each other. She ran after, dodging Ariel when the woman reached for her.

"Come on!" Marinette shouted, racing after them. "We can't lose sight of them!"

Ariel followed, glancing to the sky where two holders flew, Hawkmoth dodging the feathers that raced after him with ease, has laughter just making the feathers more wild and aggressive. Marinette stopped at a park, watching them go.

"I need to get the brooch," she murmured.

"You'll need Hawkmoth close to the ground for that," Ariel said.

"Something that he wants would draw him in," Marinette calculated. She spared a glance about, eyes settling on a jewelry store. A _Gabriel_ brand store. Marinette smiled. To Ariel, Marinette offered, "How about a certain pair of earrings?"

Ariel glanced to the store, eyes brightening. With a grin, Ariel agreed, "I think he would love a pair of earrings."

Hawkmoth has taken Mariposa's brooch. It's not unbelievable for _Ariel_ to grab Harlequin's earrings.

It would at least catch his attention, make him pause. Hopefully, enough for Houte Roi to get to Hawkmoth, or for them to grab the brooch. It was worth a shot.

* * *

Adrien leaned out, eyeing the hotel by the town hall where Lila was staying at, Le Élégance. The biggest rival to Le Grand Paris, Adrien believed. He could've sworn he's heard Chloe talk about it time to time, grumbling a bit, muttering under her breath as she tried to think of ways for Le Grand Paris to outmatch them. It was an ongoing contest between the two.

And Lila should be in that very hotel, Adrien hoped.

After that, she should flee to safety, go someplace where she wouldn't be bothered, where Tikki could recharge. And preferably, someplace far away from where a peacock couldn't follow or find her.

Home would be one of the places Adrien would head to, that he would deem to be safe.

Plagg sat on Adrien's head, leaning back with a hum. "There is a chance she's not here," Plagg said, tail tapping Adrien's head.

"And a chance she may be," Adrien replied, approaching the hotel, eyeing the building. Going into the lobby could draw attention, and there was the factor he may not be able to get in easily. The doorman at Le Grand Paris was rather vicious and picky about who entered, and for a high-class hotel like this, they likely had a similar doorman.

Adrien ran to the side, not stopping till he came to a side entrance. Without prompting, Plagg phased through the door and it popped open, allowing his holder to slip inside. Adrien ran down the hall, Plagg flying ahead, going through cameras and making them glitch out for a minute, allowing to get by unseen. When they neared the lobby, Plagg hid under Adrien's jacket and Adrien dove for the elevator.

Knowing Lila, she'd likely have her own room on the top floor...

Adrien had solid suspicions. Harlequin barely made it back in time before the transformation dropped, Tikki rolling across the floor, sagging in exhaustion from where she stopped. Lila walked right by her, eyes set to the floor, body stiff. She murmured, "The Agrestes are a family of miraculous holders."

Tikki gave her a tired blink, then sat up with a wobble. She floated up, shakily heading for the desk where a bowl of cookies were left. The kwami collapsed in them, sighing as she surrounded herself in the sweet, comforting aroma of chocolate chip. Tikki sat up, picking up a cookie. Before she could bite into it, she squeaked as she was plucked up by her tail, Lila turning her around to glare at her.

"How is that possible?" Lila demanded.

Giving her a tired glare, Tikki revealed, "Some families will form a clan for miraculouses. Usually, it winds up started by a miraculous holder or two, one that wants to pass on the miraculous and the duty of it to their child. Perhaps the Agrestes are one of these clans."

Lila frowned, lowering Tikki, still holding the struggling kwami by the tail. "Could that mean that they have more miraculouses?"

Tikki huffed, turning to glare at Lila. "Is that all you can think about? Getting more miraculouses?" Tikki snapped.

Lila sent her a look, stating, "The more power you have, the easier it is to get what you want."

"There's nothing you truly want," Tikki pointed out. Lila tossed the kwami into the bowl, ordering, "Eat."

Lila tossed the kwami into the bowl, ordering, "Eat."

Tikk sat up, teetering slightly. Sending Lila a grimace, she took an angry bite of a cookie. She said, "You do know that if they do have more miraculouses, they're not going to be easy to get."

"I know," Lila replied, picking up the silver ring. "But I just need to grab a kwami to become unstoppable." Tikki turned away, popping the rest of the cookie in her mouth and picking up another to eat. She ate quickly, aware that at any moment, Lila may grab her and pull her away from her food.

For now, taking away Tikki's food was the last thing on her mind. Lila went to her balcony, glaring out to where the Agreste manor lay, her thoughts whirling around the peacock holder that chased her away. On Gabriel, the peacock miraculous holder.

Ladybug, Black Cat, Butterfly, Peacock... what else was out there?

Far from her, a little black kwami phased through the door, catching Tikki's attention. Sending a wild look to Lila, Tikki dove at Plagg, tackling the cat god and making him grunt as she held him tightly. Blinking wildly for a minute, Plagg hugged her back, patting her head. He spared a glance to Lila, seeing her peering out. Then spared a look back at the door, very much aware that Adrien was going to follow, to peek in and see if this was the right room. It was not going to go in their favor if Lila caught Adrien coming in.

Reluctantly, Plagg withdrew from Tikki, asking, "The ring?"

Tikki narrowed her eyes, glancing back to Lila. "I'll get it away from her," she promised. She nodded to the door, suspecting that Plagg's holder was close behind. "Tell him to hide."

"You got it spots." Plagg darted away, phasing through the door. Tikki went for the table, eyeing the bowl of cookies. She pushed it along, struggling a little, and sent it over, pleased to see it fall and break, sending shards and cookies everywhere. And was loud enough to catch Lila's attention.

"Che palle?!" Lila snapped, seeing the broken ceramic bowl and cookies everywhere. She turned to Tikki, her gaze sharp.

Tikki peered back at her coolly, her little arms crossed. "Those cookies were stale," Tikki said.

"So you decided to break the bowl," Lila bit out.

Tikki huffed, turning away from her as she grumbled, "How else was I going to get your attention?"

"Then I suppose you're good on cookies."

"No I'm not," Tikki said. "I need fresh cookies. Else I won't have the energy to hold the transformation."

Lila eyed her, eyes narrowed. Tikki peered back, firm and immobile, her arms crossed tightly. Lila set the ring down, a ring she knew was far too plain to be stolen by the staff here. Still, as a precaution, she slid it just between two vases of flowers, a bit out of sight and easily overlooked. She opened her jacket, stating, "We'll get you fresh cookies, and you better be ready. We're going back."

"I figured," Tikki harrumphed, diving under the jacket. She hoped Plagg and his holder with find the ring...

Lila slipped out of her room and down the hall. Behind her, Adrien and Plagg peeked out behind a plant, wathcing her go. Plagg phased through the door, unlocking it and Adrien quickly followed, looking around wildly. Plagg darted around the room, checking every nook and cranny, muttering, "Where, where, where..."

"It's got to be somewhere around here," Adrien said, going into Lila's room, moving items about, trying to look for anything silver.

But nothing was popping out. Did Lila leave with it? Was it on her person? Adrien hurried back to the main room, looking at the door warily. Lila had Tikki and if she had the ring...

"Found it!" Plagg cried out, zipping to Adrien, holding the silver ring.

"Yes!" Adrien cried, eagerly grabbing it from Plagg, slipping it onto his finger.

With a voice full of glee, he shouted, "Claws out!"

Down below, Lila slipped outside the hotel, searching her phone for a close bakery. Only to freeze when she saw something dark above. She gasped, taking a few steps back when she saw a swarm of butterflies filling the sky, starting to cover the city.

Was this Mariposa acting out? Seeking her? Did she know that Lila was Harlequin?

Lila almost turned and fled inside, only two dark figures dove past her. Neither of them were Mariposa, and one was definitely a butterfly.

Lila watched them go, her gaze settling on a man with large, black butterfly wings. She heard Tikki gasp, looking down to see the kwami peering out, her gaze locked on this butterfly holder. "Hawkmoth," Tikki whispered.

"Hawkmoth," Lila repeated.

Tikki didn't elaborate, sinking out of sight.

Lila took a step back, her kwami's unease making her wary. What she can calculate, Mariposa lost her miraculous to this Hawkmoth, a holder that looked far more menacing and fierce than her. Lila didn't want to be hasty.

Her intent was cut short when _Chat Noir_ dropped down beside her, a devil may care smile on his lips, green eyes locked on her. She barely had a chance to scream when he dove at her, claws reaching for her ears. Lila stumbled away, falling to the ground with the black cat following her, pinning her down and reaching for her ears.

"Get off!" Lila snapped, struggling against him, kicking punching, shoving. Anything to keep the hero from taking her earrings.

Chat gritted his teeth, resisting the temptation to use his full strength, just trying to get _one_ earring. Just one and she may not become Harlequin again!

"CHAT NOIR!"

Chat paused, ears twitching at the shout. He looked up to see Roger racing to do him, baton in hand. "Get off that civilian!"

Chat made a wild grab at the earring and in a panic, Lila shouted, "Spots on!"

Before everyone, she transformed into Harlequin and kicked Chat Noir off. She rose up, spinning her yo-yo menacingly. Chat stood, extending his baton into a staff, tail curling in anticipation.

"How did you get that ring?" she growled.

Chat grinned. "You've been rather spotty these days, Harlequin."

Harlequin dove at him, yo-yo set back and ready to lash out. Chat charged, staff stretched back and ready. Sparks flew from the weapons as the miraculous tools clashed. Harlequin glared at the grinning cat, his eyes bright and resolute. She wasn't going to win. Chat wasn't going to let her. Not this time.

* * *

Hawkmoth flew higher, avoiding one feather that cut at the air below him, his cane coming up and blocking another blow. Pushing his cane, he sent that feather away. He turned his tool just in time to clash with the fan, sparks flying as the two tools clashed. Hawkmoth and Houte Roi glared at each other, wings beating hard as they tried to stay in place, not back down.

Around them, butterflies swarmed wildly around them, darting close to Houte, weakly trying to distract him from the butterfly villain. Little help it did for them, Houte Roi reached back, grabbing a closed of fan and whipping it out, set to slash at Hawkmoth while he was in reach.

Hawkmoth jerked away from Houte, escaping the second fan just in time.

Hawkmoth outstretched his hand, fingers loosely wrapping around a butterfly that came to him. Dark magic poured into it, blackening the butterfly. Hawkmoth threw it to Route, an eager hope rising in him. He was angry, Hawkmoth knew this.

He was suspectable for an akuma, suspectable to be manipulated. If there was a chance for Hawkmoth to turn this around...

Houte Roi knew this, the peacock hero jerked to the side, barely avoiding the akuma that went at him. Only butterflies, when sent after a target, stayed locked on them till they reached it. It followed Houte, intent to corrupt the peacock. Houte swiped and slashed his fan, intent of deterring the akuma. Locked on it, he barely had time to block Hawkmoth's cane as it came at him. With one wing trying to bat the akuma away, Houte turned his focus back to Hawkmoth, locking in a struggle of power.

"It's adorable that you think you can avoid it," Hawkmoth mocked. "You know my butterflies always reach their targets. You can't resist, Houte. You're too mad too."

"Most of your targets had no idea what was coming," Houte snapped. He snapped his wings down, making a great gust that sent the akuma away and shook up Hawkmoth. With this chance, Houte Roi rose up, allowing himself to regroup. He could take care of the akuma. He could cleanse it. He just needed a moment.

The moment came just as Hawkmoth was about to follow, teetering when something hard hit his midback. He whipped around, eyes ablaze.

Ariel stood on the roof, grinning at him, bouncing gleaming, red earrings in her palm. Hawkmoth stiffened, watching Ariel catch them, and hold up the two small earrings right in sight, where he can easily see them

No, it couldn't be. But, those were the earrings. Ariel had somehow gotten the earrings. And she was putting them on now!

"No!" Hawkmouth shouted, diving down at her.

Ariel tensed, ready for him.

Before Hawkmoth could reach her, bring his cane down on her, a dark body flew rose up over him, slamming a silver staff into his side and sending the butterfly villain flying. Ariel gave a start, staring at the blond cat hero, watching his green cat eyes turn to her, watching them widen as he faced her.

He stared at her, gaping.

She looked over him, offering a small smile. With a small wave, she greeted, "Hello Chat Noir."

Chat fumbled, mouth opening and closing, turning to her, reaching for her, looking utterly shell shocked to see her. Before he could speak, Marinette rushed to him, calling, "Chat!"

His ear twitched to her, turning to her, blinking in surprise. "Marinette?" he said, sparing a wild glance to Ariel, whipping back to her, going near and setting his claws on her shoulder, demanding, "What's going on? Why are you here? Who was that?!"

"You got your ring back!" Marinette said, picking up his claws and beaming as she looked over the miraculous. "How did you get it back?"

"Marinette!" Chat scolded, then faltered "how did you know—"

"I was there when you—" Chat whipped away from her, slapping an oncoming yo-yo away.

Harlequin rose, eyes locked on Marinette and the blonde woman, her gaze settling on the black winged butterfly that rose up, rubbing his side. His gaze met hers, and he turned to Ariel, growling, "You tricked me."

Ariel cracked a grin, teasing, "That's not my fault. Fool you once, shame on me. Now, fool you twice..."

Chat chuckled shakily, his gaze meeting Ariel.

Hawkmoth moved to charge, only to jerk back as the peacock hero came down, fan glowing as he slashed it at the butterfly. Hawkmoth jerked back and flew away, gritting his teeth as he glared down at Houte. He turned his gaze to Harlequin, eyes calculating.

Harlequin tensed, not liking how Hawkmoth looked to her.

The heroes moved, Chat charged Harlequin, and Houte Roi flew at Hawkmoth.

The villains turned and fled away, dashing away. Harlequin quickly swung herself far away and butterflies swarmed around Houte, dense enough to slow and buffer the peacock. Chat stopped at the edge, watching Harlequin go. He turned slowly, heart beating quickly from both the adrenaline and the shock. Ariel met his wide gaze, curious about it.

She turned to Marinette, smile a little tight. She said, "I suppose this is a good time to regroup."

Chat drew near them slowly, barely hearing Marinette's reply. He just whispered, "Maman?"

Ariel and Marinette gave a start, turning their eyes to Chat, his locked on the woman.

Ariel stared back, her own eyes widening. She approached Chat, cupping his face as she looked him over, seeing him past the magic and the mask. "Adrien?" she whispered.

His faux ears went down, eyes shining as his lip trembled. He dove at her, wrapping her up in a hug and holding her tight. Ariel quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "Adrien," she breathed, "my Adrien."

Marinette stared, soaking in this revelation. Adrien was Chat. The whole Agreste family was a miraculous family. Adrien was Chat, and that meant—

"He got away."

She jumped, turning to see the peacock hero land beside her, glaring about, Hawkmoth gone, butterflies scattering and flying off in random directions, making it hard to track and locate Hawkmoth. He turned and looked down at Marinette, blue eyes bright against black sclera. Marinette offered him a small, wary wave. "Monsieur Agreste?" she asked.

He blinked in surprise, narrowing his eyes down at her. "How do you..." he trailed, looking past her to the two embracing blonds. He breathed, "Ariel?"

The woman looked to him, offering a watery smile. She whispered, "Gabriel."

Houte Roi hurried up to them, wrapping his arms around both and holding them tight, pressing both tightly to him as possible. A laugh broke out of Chat as they were pulled into a tight hug, pressing his face against his mother's neck, surrounded by them both.

Marinette stood off to the side, watching the family embrace and hold each other tightly. She drew away to give them a moment alone, looking out to Paris, her gaze considerate, a warm yet weary smile on her lips.

THere were two villains active and hiding in Paris. Neither knew where the other went. But, things didn't feel hopeless. Chat was back, he... Adrien, had his ring again. And his parents, this family, they were all reunited. Marinette found she had a good feeling about this.

Down the street, a small butterfly followed a ladybug villain.

* * *

 **I tried to end this in one chapter, but I have to admit, it was becoming tightly packed and rushed and I wasn't a 100% with where it was going. So I divided it up, I'll post this, edit the 2nd half till I'm happy and post it then as the true last chapter.**

 **We're close, we're so close.**

 **You guys have no idea how ready I am to be done with RoM.**


	13. Spots for Wings

As soon as Harlequin felt safe, she dropped the transformation, looking back wildly, half expecting to see another miraculous holder coming after her. Tikki floated beside her holder, quiet and thoughtful. Tikki turned and crossed her arms, her finned tail drooping as she warily looked around. He was back, Hawkmoth was back. And he had gotten the brooch. Tikki did not have a good feeling for this.

Lila turned to Tikki, demanding, "How did Chat get the ring? Who was that?! Why did that all..." Lila tugged at her hair, turning frantic eyes to Tikki. "What is going on?!"

Tikki blinked at her, shrugging. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Lila made a strangled noise, starting to stomp and pace about. Then she stopped, turning to glare at Tikki. Tikki tensed, narrowing her eyes at Lila. Tikki darted away from Lila made a grab for her. Lila accused, "You had something to do with it! You wanting fresh cookies! That's how Chat got his ring!"

"Fresh cookies are always better than stale," Tikki said, floating up higher, out of Lila's reach.

"That was pretty coincidental," Lila said, pointing to her. "I leave to get more cookies and then _Chat Noir_ lands beside me."

Tikki shrugged. "I have no control over that."

Giving Tikki a glare, Lila stomped off, the kwami trailing behind her. Lila stared ahead, her thoughts a swirl. Mariposa lost her miraculous, and _Marinette_ was there. Marinette was Mariposa. And she lost it to someone bigger, scarier. And Chat Noir was back. The peacock holder was active. And there was some woman that Lila hasn't ever seen before and...

She stopped on the corner of the street, crossing her arms and waiting to cross, tapping her finger on her elbow. She ignored Tikki as she wiggled her way out of sight, hiding in her hair.

What to do? What can she do?

She doesn't know who has the butterfly miraculous. Doesn't know if he'd be a friend or foe to her. There were, once again, two active miraculous holders, one more experienced and one that had powers of destruction.

Lila was deciding to just lay low. Just disappear. Keep these lucky earrings and not risk losing them. That was the best course of action. As much as she would like another source of power, it'd be wise to hold onto what she has, not risk it.

Only, as Lila walked across the street, a butterfly flew near, waiting on the end. Lila stiffened at the small white insect, eyeing it warily. It drew near, heading for the bracelet. Before it could reach, Tikki flew out of nowhere, snapping at it.

The butterfly darted away, curving away from the pursuing kwami.

"Tikki stop!" Lila ordered.

Tikki turned her ancient eyes to her, warning, "You shouldn't trust the butterflies."

"This one's not dark," she said, lifting her hand out, letting it land on her hand again, looking it over, curious and wary. She knows they're a dark color when infused with the butterfly's power. This one was just white. Maybe that butterfly holder was trying to reach out, to work with her? They were against other heroes, help would be beneficial.

Or it could be a trap...

Above Lila, Tikki floated above her, watching as a swarm shaped and formed behind Lila, Hawkmoth rising out, his gaze locked on the ladybug holder. Narrowing her eyes, Tikki started to gather her energy, letting it build up, a soft glow coming off her body.

Quietly, Hawkmoth drew near, the crystal end of his cane glowing purple. He stopped behind the oblivious Lila, raising his cane back, ready to strike. Lila by chance looked up, seeing Tikki looking behind her, glowing softly. Lila whipped around, just in time to see the cane coming down on her.

Tikki down, her body glowing brightly.

A flash flared out over them, making near civilians jump and flee.

When it faded, Lila was on the ground, moaning. Hawkmoth stood over her, rubbing his eyes, gripping his cane tightly. Blinking rapidly, he looked about, trying to see the earrings.

Only they were gone. As was the kwami.

He growled. Tikki had taken them. The earrings were gone.

* * *

The tender moment didn't last too long. After minutes of holding his family, Houte Roi jerked away, snapping, "Where have you been?!"

In which Ariel smiled sheepishly, chuckling at the glare her husband was giving her. Chat persistently hugged her, not ready to move. Only for his mother to lightly tap his shoulder, gently goading him to go. Reluctantly, he drew away, faux ears down.

As Ariel pulled Houte away to the other end of the roof for some semblance of privacy, Chat drew near and stood next to Marinette. Both leaned on a railing, staring down at the streets below.

She spared a glance to Chat, her smile shy when his oval pupils turned to her. "Adrien?" she asked softly, checking for confirmation, to see if it is him.

"Adrien?" she asked softly, checking for confirmation, to see if it is him.

He twitched at the sound of his own name, his smile growing. "Surprise?" he wondered.

She released a sound, something between a snort and a laugh. "It was you. It was you this whole time."

His smile grew, delighted and awkward. Then he turned to Marinette, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her, considering her and why she may be here. He sagged as it clicked. "Mon dieu," he muttered. Marinette blinked at him. "Mariposa."

She laughed. "Hello, Chaton."

"You had mari in both names." He ran his claws through his bangs, baffled at his idiocy. How could he not have realized it?

"You're the one that gave me the name Mariposa," she said. "I have you to thank for having _mari_ in my name."

Chat tensed, straightening up as he turned to her, eyes wide with alarm. Marinette straightened, worried about why her partner was so worried.

"Are you ok?" Chat asked, looking her over. "You had your miraculous taken, and now some strange man has it and—"

Marinette set a hand on Chat's shoulders, quieting him. "I'm ok," she reassured. "At worse, just a little roughed up." She looked away, shoulders sagging as her hand dropped away from him to grip the roof's railing. "He's got Nooroo though... I wasn't able to save him."

Chat leaned over, nudging her shoulder with his. "We'll get him back," he promised. "We'll get the brooch and the earrings."

Marinette smiled, thankful. She leaned on Chat, the two gazing out to Paris, their gazes thoughtful.

Behind the two, the two adults stood on the other end, Ariel watching them as Houte glared out to Paris. She took in the two young heroes, her gaze considerate. She glanced at him when he said lowly, "You should've told me."

"I should've," she agreed.

"I could've taken care of him—"

"That was what I was afraid of, Gabriel." He spared her a glance. Ariel said, "You're cold when you're annoyed, ruthless when mad. And thoughtlessly so. And Duusu told me what happened during that confrontation with Hawkmoth. You were so mad at him, you had slashed at him wildly enough to rip the brooch off him and send him flying out the window. That there was blood..."

"It's because of him that you lost the earrings—"

"Doesn't mean I want you trying to kill him," Ariel cut in, she waved to the children, stressing, "Especially now! I lead him away because I don't want that near our son, I don't want you to do something you'll regret." Houte looked away, the peacock tail curling in displease. She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning on her husband, head resting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left so suddenly, sorry I didn't tell you. I know, it wasn't well thought out. That we could've worked on something together..."

But she was afraid of Gabriel's reaction. She can't deny that. She didn't want to risk him falling into that, be blind with his rage and bitterness, enraged by Papillon's betrayal, enraged that he had severed the earrings from her. She didn't want to see him like that again. She didn't want Adrien to see him like that.

She gave a start when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close so that her brow brushed against the feather soft turquoise cravat he wore. "Are you going to work with me now, Ari?" he asked, resting his chin on her head.

"I am," she promised.

"I'll control myself. Just get the brooch and earrings back," he said. "That's all I'll focus on."

She grinned and looked up into his eyes, her gaze warm and relieved, though there was a touch of wariness in her smile. "Let's start planning then."

* * *

Marinette walked slowly beside Adrien, staring at the floor with narrowed eyes, her expression pensive and tight. Adrien walked slowly beside her, his gaze set forward, lips set in a pout. Ahead, his parents walked briskly, lost in the conversation between each other, sharing what they knew of Harlequin and Hawkmoth.

From what the two young holders could overhear, both villains desired other miraculouses. Reasons weren't known, and they didn't need to be. Them wanting other miraculouses was something that they could make use of.

Specifically the ring, the miraculous of destruction.

But that meant using Adrien as bait, something neither parent were crazy about, despite Adrien being quite willing to be bait.

While the parents discussed what else they could do, the young heroes trailed behind them, Adrien pouting and Marinette trying to come up with her own plan. She can agree that Hawkmoth and Harlequin will go after the other miraculouses. Neither wanted to deal with other holders that could stand in their way. Marinette has no doubt that Adrien and Gabriel were going to be targeted.

And they were at a disadvantage. Lila and Hawkmoth knew who all of them were. And both had fled away, and they have no idea where they went. Lila Marinette certainly didn't know well enough to track, and Hawkmo—

She jumped when there was a nudge at her side. She looked up to see Adrien grinning down at her, lips curled up, cheeks rising with his smile. She smiled back, leaning over to nudge him back.

"We won't have to wait long," Adrien said. "Lila can be..."

"Pretty impatient?" Marinette offered.

Adrien nodded, glancing to the skies above as if he was suspecting Harlequin to come diving down on them. She probably wouldn't act this soon, not when they're all still together, but he was on guard, and ready. Having his ring back, he wasn't going to go down easily.

"I hope Hawkmoth isn't patient..."

He turned to Marinette, seeing her frowning at the sidewalk. Adrien reached out, pulling her into a hug. "We'll get Nooroo back," he promised. "And we'll save Tikki. We're not on our own anymore." The two looked to the adults in front of them, watching Ariel give her husband a playful poke. Adrien said, "Though I can admit, this will be a bit weird."

Heroing with his parents. It was both weird and awesome.

He smiled, meeting Marinette's gaze once again. It was all going to work out, Adrien could feel it. They were going to win. They were going to get Nooroo and Tikki back. He was sure of it.

Marinette reached up, holding his hand and giving it a squeeze. They will. She knows they will. It was just the wait that was unnerving her. Two miraculouses now being misused, two that were somewhere in Paris and they had no idea where they were. It was just the wait to get them back that made her tense. She doesn't know when they were going to strike, and they didn't quite have a plan yet on how to get them. And with Nooroo now taken... Marinette didn't want to wait.

She looked up, blinking to see that they arrived at the bakery. Giving Adrien's hand another squeeze, she broke away from him, hurrying past the adults and heading home. Turning, she gave the Agrestes a smile. "I'll see you guys later?"

Ariel smiled as she confirmed, "We'll keep in touch."

Duusu peeked out over Gabriel's shoulder, smiling and offing Marinette a wave. Adrien echoed Duusu, with Plagg peeking out of his jacket to see Marinette off.

Marinette returned the wave and slipped inside.

Ariel turned and waved Adrien over. The boy eagerly hurried to their side, looking between the two as he stood between them, his smile growing as they both set their hands on him.

"Let's go home," Gabriel said.

"Home sounds wonderful," Ariel murmured, leaning on her husband. The Agrestes left, hand in hand, unaware of Marinette staring after them.

Evening fell over Paris, with no reported incident to be heard.

Marinette leaned on her balcony railing, unsure if this was good or bad. It could mean anything. They could be laying low, hiding from each other, hiding from them. They could be scheming.

Marinette fidgeted. Or, another frightful thought, was that they were teaming up. Lila, she knew both her and Adrien, not closely, but knew enough. And Hawkmoth, he knew Gabriel and Ariel. If they teamed up...

Marinette wiped her bangs aside, sighing. It was ok, she reminded. Nothing happened today, yet. Nothing from Hawkmoth or Lila. They were just laying low and probably not working together or plotting or...

Marinette smacked her cheeks, knocking those thoughts away.

It was going to all work out. Adrien had gotten his ring back, Ariel with her family again, Gabriel was active. They had two miraculouses, and two of them were experienced, plus she and Adrien knew their way around a battle.

They could make it.

They'll get the ladybug and butterfly back. She was sure of it, she just had to be positive.

Marinette straightened, pumping herself up, getting motivated. She looked around her balcony, half expecting to see a butterfly near her. Only there were none. No butterfly resting near, dancing in the peaceful evening air. They were gone, at Hawkmoth's side now... with Nooroo...

Marinette turned back to face Notre Dame, gripping the railing. She glared down at the park, restless and frustrated. How could she lose the butterfly so easily? How could she be so careless? How—

Marinette gave a start when she saw a flash of pink in the park. She leaned over, brow furrowed. That wasn't natural... She hurried downstairs, running to the park, looking around for that spark, that glow. Where was it, she could've sworn she saw it here. "Maybe I didn't see anything?" Marinette murmured, frowning to herself, finger tapping her cheek. "I could've sworn that pink light, Harlequin uses that..."

There was a small bit of movement in a near bush, making Marinette jump. She turned, meeting the tired blue-eyed gaze of a kwami, floating up and clutching two earrings to her chest. A kwami struggling to stay in the air. Marinette moved on her own, cupping below the kwami, eyes locked on her. Wobbling a little, the kwami asked, "You... Mariposa?"

"Tikki?" Marinette wondered, nodding slowly.

The kwami smiled, relieved. Tikki happily dropped into her palm, curling up and shivering, clutching the earrings. She looked up at Marinette with her big eyes, pleading, "Can I have some cookies, please?"

* * *

Lila groaned as she woke, rubbing her head. "Che palle...?" she muttered, sitting up and looking around. She was still at the corner, alone with no one in sight. Heart pounding with how unnerved she was, she slowly stood, calling out, "Tikki?"

There was no answer from the kwami.

Lila stood, reaching up and sucking in a sharp breath when she just felt plain lobes.

No earrings.

She didn't have the earrings anymore.

Feelings of dread and anger bubbled inside Lila as she looked around wildly, heart pounding frantic beats. Her earrings were gone. They were taken. Hawkmoth took them, he stole from her, Tikki was gone, and Tikki hadn't done anything, hadn't even warned her...

She dug her nails into her palms, looking around wildly. She was defenseless. She was on her own. She didn't have a miraculous anymore, she was powerless.

Powerless with everyone coming after her.

Lila was on her own. She was helpless.

With a flicker of dread and unease, Lila hurried home, looking around wildly, half expecting to see Chat Noir looming above, or the peacock, of Hawkmoth.

She'd be helpless.

She needed to get a miraculous back. She needed power.

As she hurried down the street, she was unaware of the man watching her go from a roof. He held out his hand, letting a pale butterfly land in his hand. He set his hand over it, letting black magic pour into it.

"Let's make use of that fear," he bid, sending the butterfly off, "let's get miraculouses back."

* * *

Adrien sipped a mug of hot chocolate, humming contently as he sat alone at the table. The only company he had was Plagg, loudly snacking on cheese. His parents, to his knowledge, were catching up and enjoying some alone time. As much as Adrien wanted to be with his mother, he wasn't the only one to really miss her. He set his mug down with a soft sigh, staring down at the table, feeling both restless and tired.

So much happened today, so much was escalating.

All in just a day he found out his partner, he found his mother, got back his ring, and now there were two misusers running around. And who knows when they would strike. Adrien was sure they wouldn't have to wait long for Lila. Now Hawkmoth... Adrien didn't know Hawkmoth, didn't know what to expect or how long they had to wait.

But he did know his power... he glanced to Plagg, asking, "Can he make Champions?"

"Yep," Plagg confirmed, taking a big bite of cheese. "Butterflies grant powers, and while that offer can be refused, most are tempted by the power and are compelled to agree."

Adrien frowned. "So we'll see a corrupted Champion."

"You will," Duusu confirmed, coming down to sit next to Adrien, glancing up at him. "When Hawkmoth misused Nooroo before, he targeted people who were angry, sad, just, negative emotions that he could manipulate. They all came out so vicious. We'll see the same here."

Plagg released a loud whine, flopping down on the table, pouting. "More work..." he grumbled.

Duusu shot Plagg a look. "This is serious. And you have a duty to uphold."

Plagg rolled over with an "Eh."

Duusu rolled her eyes and shook head. To Adrien, she said with a wave of her paw, "We'll need to be on guard and ready. It's going to be dangerous with _two_ misusers—"

Duusu was cut off when Adrien's phone went off.

Seeing it's from Marinette, he quickly pulled it close, to see what she texted him.

 _'I found Tikki.'_

Adrien smiled, sagging in relief. He turned the phone to the kwamis, reassuring, "Just one, actually."

Chances were looking better now.

A block away, Marinette sat at her desk, watching the kwami down cookies like she had been starved for weeks. Marinette kept them coming and Tikki kept inhaling them.

"Did Lila not feed you at all?" Marinette wondered.

Tikki swallowed and confirmed, "Lila didn't appreciate being told when she's in the wrong, only gave me enough to power her transformations." Tikki rolled her eyes. She popped another cookie in her mouth, sighing contently. She continued, "I'm not going to make it easy for someone to misuse me."

Marinette smiled, reaching out she ran a finger over Tikki's head, Tikki leaned into her touch, relaxing. "I had run into Ariel," Marinette revealed, seeing Tikki open her eyes to peek at her. "Do you want me to take you to her?"

Tikki tilted her head. "She'd want me again?" Tikki wondered.

Marinette paused, looking away as she considered what Ariel told her. "She did say she considered herself retired..."

Tikki nodded, looking like she was expecting it. "I saw she had a son," Tikki murmured. "She used to say that she wanted to retire when she had children. I'd love to see her again, but I'm not too sure she'll take back the earrings." Tikki glanced to the dark jewels, frowning.

"Maybe she will with Hawkmoth still on the loose," Marinette offered, glancing to the miraculous as well.

"Maybe," Tikki agreed. "A ladybug is needed now that Hawkmoth is active. Miraculous Ladybug will restore everything, any damage he does."

Marinette looked to the desktop, frowning. Tikki reached over and set a paw on her wrist, bringing Marinette's gaze to her. Tikki gave a reassuring smile. "Nooroo will be ok. He may not be the fiercest of the kwamis in the face of a misuser, but he is patient and resilient. He'll be ok. And Hawkmoth knows that hurting a kwami means no transformation. He'll take care of Nooroo."

Marinette nodded, relieved to hear that. Nooroo will be ok. And they'll get him back.

It was now three against one.

They were not going to make it easy for Hawkmoth.

* * *

Adrien looked up when the door across from him opened, Duusu pausing her tale long enough to look up and see Ariel approaching, her smile soft and eyes warm. The smile growing, Ariel said, "Sorry to interrupt."

"You weren't interrupting anything, it was a dull story," Plagg declared, hissing when Duusu gave him a jab.

Ariel chuckled as she sat down, reaching out to poke at Plagg's ear. She noted, "You're a bit of a troublemaker."

"I am not," Plagg huffed, swatting her finger away.

"Really?" Adrien murmured.

"I can second that he is," Duusu said.

Plagg shot them both a dry look.

Adrien glanced at his mother, his smile falling away to a frown. Ariel met his gaze, her own smile shrinking. She turned her gaze down to her hands, poking Plagg's tail and watching it swish away. Duusu drew near, laying over Ariel's wrist and giving Ariel a small smile.

"So..." Adrien murmured.

"I'm sorry," Ariel murmured."I didn't plan it well."

"You were gone so suddenly," Adrien said.

"I know." Ariel reached out, taking her son's hand and holding it tightly. "I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. I'm not going to leave again though, not anytime soon." She squeezed his hand, promising, "We're going to be a family again, Adrien."

Glancing at Plagg, Adrien cracked a grin and said, "Furnaly."

His smile grew as his mother snorted. "Adrien." She smiled down at her son, she slid near, pulling him into a hug and kissing his brow. Adrien leaned into her touch, forehead pressed against his neck. For a moment, they just sat there, enjoying each other's touch, of being together again, of being reunited. Ariel ran her fingers through her son's hair, enjoying how the strands curled around her fingers.

As the two enjoyed each other's company, Duusu and Plagg drifted away, the peacock kwami chasing the cat about when he made a snide comment.

Gabriel slipped in, barely avoiding the kwamis when they darted by him. Blinking after them, he turned to his family, seeing them leaning on each other. Gabriel quietly drew near, setting his hand on Ariel's shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze.

Ariel looked up, offering him a small smile. She wrapped her fingers around Gabriel's hand, giving it a squeeze. Gabriel's other hand settled on Adrien's shoulder, the father leaning on them both, pressing a kiss to Ariel's head.

There were some things they needed to work out, but it was going to be better. They were all going to make sure of that.

They alled jerked when the manor shook and shuddered, the moment broken. Duusu and Plagg darted to the humans' side as they all stood, watching rubble roll on the floor, dust filling the air from the broken wall.

"Sorry for interrupting," a familiar voice called out, a figure coming out. "I was feeling rather _jinxed_."

There, surrounded by dust stood an akuma, maroon colored, with black stripes and spots. A Harlequin with a butterfly spin on her design.

"Lila," Adrien breathed.

She grinned, lifting up a reddish purple die with black spots. "Jinx, actually." She tossed the die towards the family, the spots glowing white as it drew near the floor, the Agrestes scrambling to get away. As it hit and rolled on the floor, and explosion filled the room.

* * *

Marinette hummed contently as she sipped her tea, watching as Tikki stretch out a pillow Marinette gave her, looking so content and relaxed as she slept the day away. Marinette drew near, shyly reaching for the kwami. With a gentle finger, she petted the kwami, running her finger over the warm, soft body.

She paused when Tikki's body gave a soft quiver before the kwami relaxed with a sigh. With a slight smile, Marinette petting the kwami, enjoying the touch and offering her comfort. And providing some for herself, her thoughts drifting to Nooroo.

She wondered where Hawkmoth would be. Where would he hide? Harlequin was gone. She didn't have a miraculous anymore, Lila wasn't a threat anymore. That just left Hawkmoth and he was overwhelmed, there were now three heroes for him to deal with. There was no way for him to win.

She stood, starting to pace around her room, restless and anxious. All she wanted to do was transform and find Hawkmoth, end this.

She stopped, staring at the earrings. Gingerly, she picked them up, going to her mirror and holding up the black earrings, hovering them above her ears just to see what they'd look like.

"Going to put them on?"

Marinette jumped, turning to see Tikki peer at, looking curious and intrigued.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized, lowering the earrings.

Tikki shook her head, zipping up to hover over her, reassuring, "No, no. It's ok. It may not be a bad idea. Hawkmoth may strike before you could get me back to Ariel." Tikki smiled. "I saw a bit of you, you're very kind, Marinette. I trust you with my miraculous."

Marinette smiled and put on the earrings. She said, "You know, Nooroo told me time to time that I was too aggressive to be a butterfly." She glanced at her reflection, eyeing the dark earrings.

"You are," Tikki agreed, drifting closer to eye Marinette's reflection. "You're someone of action, who likes to be involved, to see something to the finish. Butterflies are supporters, they are eager but generous. They'll always sooner push someone to act before them. They're good at seeing potential, good at helping grow. You're not so patient enough to leave the situation alone to someone else."

"Not really," Marinette admitted, rubbing her arm.

"That's ok," Tikki said, tapping Marinette's nose. "There's greatness to be achieved in someone as bold and selfless as you. Nooroo saw that, he may not be able to provide you much, but he knew he couldn't leave you on the sidelines."

Marinette cupped her hands below the kwami, smiling as Tikki settled in her palms. "Great enough to save Nooroo?"

Tikki waved her arms, promising, "It's a certainty!"

Before Marinette could respond, she and Tikki gave a start when there was a shrill siren that sped down the street, right past her home. Tikki settled on Marinette's shoulder as the girl hurried to her window, staring after it. She and Tikki spared a glance, both of them thinking of a certain butterfly.

Tikki floated off her shoulder and faced Marinette, looking ready. "Spots on activates the transformation," she revealed. "Lucky Charm gives you a chance to be lucky, but you have to figure out what to do. And Miraculous Ladybug, that restores order. All damage that was done during a magic related attack, it will all be restored."

"Got it," Marinette said, ready to say the word.

Tikki quickly said, "Hold on! My powers don't work like Nooroo's! After Lucky Charm is used, you'll have five minutes before you detransform. And I won't be able to power you again, not till I eat."

"So use Lucky Charm only when I have too," Marinentte said. Tikki nodded. "Alright, Spots on."

Tikki flew into the right earring and the transformation washed over Marinette. She looked over her suit, her coloration redder than Harlequin's, her spots smaller and rounded in comparison to Harlequin's. She bounced the yo-yo, testing the weight of it in her hand. She murmured, "Time to be a Ladybug."

Her wings traded for a lucky shell, Ladybug hurried outside onto her balcony, barely stopping herself from jumping off her balcony. "No wings," she reminded, glancing to the yo-yo.

This was what Harlequin used to get around.

Spinning the yo-yo, Ladybug threw the tool out, watching as it snagged on a far building. Giving it an experimental tug, Ladybug glanced down at the streets, her heart starting to beat nervously. She looked up when she heard the siren wail on, and she moved, stepping off the building and flying forward, moving far faster than she was expecting, no drag of wings behind her.

With an eager grin, Ladybug soured over Paris, following the howling sirens.

This was going to be it, she could feel it.

* * *

The Agrestes all stumbled out of the mansion, Ariel clutching to Houte Roi as he flew out of the dust and smoke, carrying her high into the air. Below, Chat Noir darted out, shaking the dust debris off of him before racing away and putting some distance between himself and the akuma.

Jinx followed, trailing outside and tossing her die lazily in her hand, grinning as she stared after the fleeing family. "What's wrong Kitty?" she called out, throwing her arm back, growling she threw it towards Chat, " Don't want to _play_?"

Chat barely avoided the explosion, his faux ears flat on his head as he hissed in displeasure.

The die flew back into Jinx's hand, just in time for her to toss it towards the glowing peacock feathers rushing down at her. The die glowed and the feathers jerked away, rushing away like a great wind came to shove them back. The die bounced back into her hand, Jinx cackling at Houte Roi's frustration.

"This just doesn't appear to be your lucky day," she mocked, ducking under Chat's baton as he swung it at her. He jumped back when she rolled the die towards him, cackling.

"Maybe today will be mine!" a voice shouted above. Jinx looked up, barely avoiding the kick coming at her from a _ladybug_ hero.

Jinx gaped as the scarlet hero, grunting when she got hit by Chat, skidding across the street.

"Looking very pretty in spots, My Lady," Chat declared, grinning as he stood next to Ladybug.

"Thanks, Chat. I like it too," Ladybug said, outstretching her arm and she looked over the suit. "I look very good in red."

Jinx released an enraged cry, glaring at Ladybug. "You! You took them! You have my earrings!"

"They were never yours," Ladybug said.

Jinx angrily threw the die at them and Ladybug and Chat jumped away from it, avoiding the explosion it set off. As the die started to head back to Jinx, a yo-yo swatted it away, making the akuma angrily turn to Ladybug, seeing the hero grin at her. The die flew back in Jinx's hand and she threw it at Ladybug, chasing the spotted hero as she turned and fled away.

"I want my earrings back!" Jinx shouted as she pursed Ladybug.

Above them, Houte and Ariel glared down, holding each other as the peacock hero turned to follow, only to jerk back when a butterfly darted by. Houte turned, seeing Hawkmoth standing on a near building, his dark wings stretched out and menacing behind him, casting a fearsome shadow over the butterfly villain. Houte tightened his grip on Ariel, his eyes narrowing at him.

Houte dove at him, setting Ariel down and chasing the cackling butterfly as he fled away, ignoring her shout after him.

As Hawkmoth flew over nervous police officers, hiding around their cars, an old man peeked out of an alley, watching the fight neutrally, his gaze locked on Hawkmoth. He glanced down, meeting a turtle kwami's knowing eyes. Fu turned, hurrying away, the turtle miraculous shining brightly on his wrist. He was going to make sure that this butterfly would never rise again.

Down the street, Jinx was in a fury.

Ladybug kept ahead of her, dodging the bad luck she tried to set upon on her. And Chat Noir made use of her distraction, coming up behind the akuma, trying or actually getting a blow in. Sometimes Jinx's die came back in time for her to slam it against Chat's baton and send him flying back, sometimes it didn't and Jinx was sent flying away, and just as she rose up, a yo-yo came to meet her eagerly.

Those times, the luck-based akuma wasn't given a chance or break, Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't giving her those chances.

Frustrated, she wildly threw out the die, forcing Ladybug and Chat to draw them away.

Ladybug and Chat glanced to each other, crouched down and tense. Chat glanced to Jinx's wrist, where a bracelet hung. Ladybug followed his gaze and grinned.

"Up to play with the ball?" she asked.

"Cats love to play," Chat reassured with a grin.

"Then let's get that ball, Kitty." She threw her yo-yo up, summoning, "Lucky Charm!" She caught a mirror that landed in her hand, blinking at it.

"Think you can get that figured out?" Chat shot out, bouncing on his feet, ready to go.

"Probably?" she guessed.

Good nehough for Chat, he charged at Jinx, jumping over the die she threw at him, grinning as he watched her eyes widen in surprise as he came to bring the baton down on her. Jinx jumped away, reaching to summon her die back, only to jerk when a light was shined in her face. She stumbled, jumping away again to escape, and moved right into the waiting trap of a yo-yo. Snagging her ankle, the akuma squealed when she was pulled down into the ground, just as Chat shouted, "Misfortune!"

Black spots swelled around Jinx's wrist as she hit and bounced off the ground, sending the bracelet flying. It fell a foot away, just out of her reach. Jinx rose to grab it, only to freeze when Chat came down, slamming his boot down on her bracelet and breaking it.

A black butterfly darted out, flying towards the sky and was intercepted by a yo-yo, swallowing it whole. Ladybug pulled the string back, catching the compact and staring down at it, heart pounding. She reached out, tapping it and watching a white butterfly flutter out. It landed on her nose, patting her affectionately before flying away. Ladybug stared after it, shoulders sagging a little.

She wondered if it was returning to Hawkmoth...

A groan reached her ears she looked down, tensing as Lila sat up, rubbing her head. She looked up, tensing when she caught sight of red in her periphial vision. Lila looked up, seeing a ladybug hero loom over her.

"M-Mariposa?" Lila whispered.

"Ladybug," she corrected.

"And Chat Noir," Chat added, looming over Lila. Lila jerked away from, crawling back, looking between the two heroes as they stared down at her.

"It was Hawkmoth," she uttered. "He influenced me, controlled me. He's to blame, he—"

"Is no longer our concern."

Lila whipped around, right into the reaching hands of Houte Roi. "Let me go!" Lila cried as she was lifted up, kicking out and hitting at the peacock hero.

"No longer our concern?" Ladybug repeated, alarmed. "But Nooroo—"

"Is safe," Houte said. "He is with Ariel now, resting. As you two should be."

"What, but father—" Chat drew near, brow furrowed.

Shuffling Lila and securing that he had a good grip on her, he reached out and squeezed Chat's shoulder. Staring down into his son's eyes, he said, "You did well." With a nod, he turned, his grip tight on Lila, his wings expanding.

"Wait!" Ladybug cried, reaching for him, "I want to see Nooroo!"

Houte took off without a work, carrying the distressed Lila with him. Ladybug stared after him, shoulders sagging. Chat picked up the mirror, staring back at himself. He offered it to her. Ladybug took it, looking at the red mask with black spots on her face, the red ribbons extending from her hair. Squaring her shoulders, Ladybug threw the mirror up in the air, shouting, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybugs burst out in a rush of magic, swirling around the city, dancing as they swerved throughout Paris. Chat and Ladybug stood in awe, watching them roll around, leaving everything clean and restored. Not an ounce of damage left.

"Wow," Chat breathed.

Ladybug giggled, grinning as she watched the ladybugs go.

The power was well named, this was pretty miraculous.

Her earrings beeped, alerting them that she was about to detransform.

Chat pointed outwards, offering, "Want to get some ice cream?"

The transformation fell away and Marinette caught Tikki as she fell forward. Tikki turned, looking up at them both. She asked, "Can they have cookies?"

"Yes," Marinette and Chat both said immediately.

A distance away from them, Houte landed down, setting Lila down. She looked up, see a man dressed in green hero standing over her, staring down with golden eyes. Behind him, a man Lila didn't recognize was slumped against a wall. Adrien's mother stood over him, holding a little purple kwami, one who stared at Lila with a tired gaze.

"What's going on?" Lila demanded, looking up at the green man. "Who are you, what did you do to him? What is—"

"I'm not going to hurt," the green hero reassured, reaching for her, setting his over her eyes, Houte grabbing Lila to keep her jerking away. "Just going to make sure you won't hurt us anymore..."

* * *

Marinette stared across at Notre Dame, leaning on her railing as she looked out pensively. She turned when there was a weight settling on her shoulder, an antenna tickling her cheek. She met Tikki's big eyes, seeing the kwami offer her a small smile.

Marinette returned it, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

It's been a few days since Hawkmoth and Harlequin were taken down, and Marinette has yet to see Nooroo. Gabriel and Ariel wouldn't breath a word to her or Adrien about the kwami's whereabouts.

Both just got the same answer.

 _"He's resting."_

How much rest does Nooroo need? Did Hawkmoth hurt him? Did being misuse wear out kwamis? She checked with Tikki and all she got from the little ladybug kwami as, _"It depends."_

"You'll see Nooroo soon," Tikki reassured, leaning on Marinette's cheek, nuzzling her.

"How soon," Marinette wondered.

"Soon," Tikki repeated, floating up and stretching, turning to offer Marinette a bigger smile. "He'll be so full of life and happy to see you again, Marinette."

Marinette's smile grew a little, then turned her gaze towards the Eiffel Tower, to where the Agreste's home was. She asked, "Are you sure you don't want to back to Ariel?"

Tikki shook her head, drawing near to sit on Marinette's wrist. "Ariel is retired, she has no interest in carrying a miraculous anymore. We had our reunion, that was enough."

Marinette hummed, her gaze settling down to the street below, seeing Lila walking around, laughing with Aurore and Mirielle. It was strange. A day after they had taken care of Lila, she suddenly acted like she didn't know them, and was moved out of their class. Marinette can deduce that Houte took care of it but what he did... Marinette wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

At least, Lila, they didn't have to worry about anymore.

And Hawkmoth was apparently gone too.

Both gone, Paris was peaceful, and Parisians were getting used to seeing Chat Noir and Ladybug racing around the roofs, though she had heard people wondering about Mariposa, what was going on. Marinette hasn't figured out how to answer, not till she's seen and talked with Nooroo. Tikki didn't seem to have any desire to leave her, was pretty content to stay.

And Marinette was enjoying her company, the little kwami was sweet and eager, more outspoken than Nooroo, more direct and passionate. It was something Marinette was getting used to, that she was enjoying. Tikki came with direction and opinions, which she wasn't shy in sharing. Marinette's found herself focusing more with the kwami, certainly helped her get on top of her homework.

Marinette stood, stretching out with a hum before slouching. She asked, "Do you want some cookies?"

Tikki nodded, sitting down on the railing. When Marinette was out of earshot, Tikki voiced, "No need to be so shy Nooroo."

Nooroo peeked out, seeing Marinette gone. He drifted up, sitting on the railing beside Tikki, fiddling with his paws. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

"She has been missing you," Tikki said.

Nooroo nodded, "And she won't like what she hears."

"I don't think we need the Guardian to help explain this to her."

Nooroo shook his head. "No, she'll accept it, but she won't like it." The kwami sagged, wings blanketing his small form. He glanced up when Tikki set a paw on his back, rubbing his wings reassuringly.

"You can't hold it off," Tikki said. "She'll always wonder. And if ever awakened again..."

"She'll have questions for that holder," Nooroo chuckled. Tikki leaned over, seeing Fu sitting on a bench, waiting for Nooroo's return. Nooroo revealed, "I have discussed it with Fu, and he agrees. She's better a Ladybug. She's too aggressive to be a Butterfly, she involves herself too much. Good at inspiring but..."

"She'll go far," Tikki reassured. "I really can see her potential. She'll be truly amazing."

Nooroo smiled, pleased to hear Tikki was equally sure about Marinette being a Ladybug. He rather her go far than be stunted by a Butterfly. He rather be with another holder, be with someone he could truly help shine out, not as brightly as the Ladybug or Peacock, but just enough to help others shine and grow on their own.

And after being lost, it was nice to be back in the Guardian's care.

"Ok!" Marinette's voice rang out, setting the plate down and sliding it along the floor. She moved to get up, looking up as she sat down on the floor, her legs hanging down in her room. "Got the cookies..."

Nooroo offered her a smile, rubbing his arm sheepish.

Tikki grinned, tail wiggling happily.

"Hi," Nooroo greeted, wings twitching. "Could I have a cinnamon roll too, please?"

Marinette stared at the butterfly kwami, not moving for a few seconds. Nooroo and Tikki faltered, frowning at her stiffness. Nooroo floated near, asking, "Marinette?"

Marinette snapped out of it, grabbing the kwami with a shout, "Nooroo!" The butterfly squawked in surprise, pulled up close and pressed against Marinette's neck, her hands cupping him gently. With a smile, Nooroo leaned onto her, nuzzling her.

"Sorry for making you wait, Marinette."

* * *

 **After a whole month of dragging this along, it's finally done. It definitely could've had a better ending, but I've reached a point of lost inspiration for RoM, this is the best I could get out. I am content enough with it to declare this fic done. I thank everyone for your patience and for giving this fic a read. With this done, I should start on updating The Weight of Living soon.**

 **This fic was originally inspired by my-insanity-in-an-artform on tumblr who wrote a fun post on what if Marinette had butterfly instead.**


End file.
